


The Journey is the Destination

by poetheather



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma is tired of all the insanity that follows him. He has no idea how to fix things and Ranma's plan to fix this is his stupidest plan yet but what does his girl type have to do with any of this? Can he and Akane make it through this journey together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Journey is the Destination

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

Going to school and pretending things were normal just wasn’t an option any more, too much had happened to him and he felt a little trapped by everything. After killing basically a god and having his wedding destroyed around him he has just had it. Ranma Saotome sat alone on the roof of the Tendo house and looked out across Nerima frowning. There was something wrong in his life, something that called chaos to him and made his life a hell and he did have an idea what it was. His life.

 

All of this stupidity about being a Man’s man and having to be offended about anything even remotely girlish was just making him crazy, so crazy that it had almost been impossible to admit to Akane that he loved her, and that had occurred only when he had thought she was dead. If anything, all of this stuff was keeping him from being able to be the best person he could be, to be the best martial artist he could be. He knew emotions gave you power so what was wrong with acting on them or admitting them? He had two different forms that had different benefits and weaknesses. He had the kind of training that was beyond logical and into the insane. He had never really done well in anything besides the Art because his father had decided that anything else was worthless. He had never risked his life for any of the other fiancés that plagued him as he did for Akane. He loved her. The others were just friends. He had a maelstrom of insanity in his life and he was beyond tired of it.

 

He shook his head. What could he do to fix his life, to get things moving away from the chaos that surrounded him? He thought about his father and Happosai. They had taught him time and again that women were worthless. However, Shampoo and Ukyo were both incredible martial artists as was the old ghoul. Hell, Akane was also really good, just not in the same class as everyone else yet. Could he honestly say that women were inferior or that being a girl was a bad thing? His girl half had uses. That half was faster and more agile. May not be able to hit as hard but could certainly dish out damage. In addition, he could get free food with it occasionally. And it certainly more sensitive. Were his father and Happosai completely wrong about women?

 

That thought gave him pause. If they were wrong about that, what else had they screwed up? This made him worried. Given all the things that his father had learned from the Old Pervert and how much he had those ideas pounded into him he was screwed if he approached this like any other problem. He had to face this mess like a battle or a challenge; it was the only way he really knew how to deal with anything like this and to never fail. So if this was a battle and the trick was to try to figure out how to fix his life and how to get past the stupid and wrong things he had been taught he had to change things in a major way, something so drastic that he couldn’t help but change in response. That idea scared him, which gave him an idea of how to proceed. He would go into his fear and see if he could escape that way.

 

It would be perfect and the idea scared the hell out of him. It was so totally against everything he knew about himself and his life, which increased the odds of it being a somewhat correct choice in this instance. He shook, knowing what it would mean. All the things he had been told that were right and true that seemed a bit off according to other people would be fought against. This sounded like a valid idea but he needed to get another opinion and there really was only one person who he could trust for this. There was only one person who had his back at all times, for the most part.

 

Instead of just going in to the house, Ranma swung down and knocked on the window of Akane’s room lightly. She looked up at him from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she saw who it was, she opened the window and asked, “What do you want Ranma?”

 

“Akane… I… I really need to talk to you. Could you please come up to the roof?”

 

“Baka, it’s like three in the morning.”

 

“Kane please… this is important. I need your help.”

 

There was something about the tone of Ranma’s voice that underlined just how serious this conversation had to be if he was going to get her involved in it at this time of night. Something major was going on and it worried her. What could be going on that had Ranma so wound up? Akane made her way onto the roof and looked at the dark haired boy who was crouched on the tile roof with a serious look on his face. “So what is this about?”

 

“Akane, would you say my life is pretty screwed up, what with getting attacked all the time and women I don’t care about throwing themselves at me and my every word getting misunderstood and twisted around?” Ranma couldn’t really meet her eyes. He was kind of embarrassed about his plan and was afraid of what the girl he loved would say about it.

 

The girl blinked at him a few minutes before replying. What was he talking about? “Yeah, it is.”

 

“Would you agree that Pops and the old pervert are idiots?”

 

Akane nodded. Where was he going with this? “Ranma what is this about?”

 

“Akane, I… I kind of hate my life. I… I… I do love you, you know that right? Well, my life is keeping us apart and the things I was taught by my father and to him from Happosai keep screwing me up and I hate it. I want to be with you and just you and not have to deal with all these other idiots. I wanna stop being an idiot. I know I’m not good at school and I don’t really like that. I wanna be a good husband for you but stupid ways of thinking keep screwing that up. I wanna stop thinking like Pops taught me to think. I just wanna be happy.” Ranma struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. It wasn’t very manly to cry.

 

“So you do love me?” Of everything Ranma had just said, this one stunned her the most. She knew, but she hadn’t really heard that clearly until right now. It almost made her light headed and giddy.

 

“Yeah. I always have. But right now I need to change my life radically and find some way to get past all the screwed up things that keep occurring to me that keep us apart.” He lamented. “I don’t want things to keep getting in the way.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” asked Akane, sure that Ranma had some sort of plan. It was probably a stupid plan but she was sure her Baka had one.

 

“Let me tell you my plan. If you think its too dumb let me know.” He explained what he had in mind and Akane rocked back from him in shock, her eyes wide. This… this was really radical and almost too much to believe. Ranma just waited, “Well?”

 

“Uh… that’s uh… pretty crazy, even for you Ranma.”

 

“But you see why I think it might work?”

 

Akane thought about the plan and about all the things that Ranma said he knew he needed to get past. Would this actually work and do what it was supposed to do? “I guess. This is a dumb plan though.”

 

Ranma shrugged. He was well aware how insane this particular plan was and it would take everything he had and more to make it work. “Can you think of anything else that might make those idiots back off? That might help me get past these stupid things? That might help me get back to my life? I have to do something radical to break this and the only thing I can think of is how much this plan scares me. That right there makes me think it might be right for me.”

 

Akane sat back and thought. Of all the dumb ideas Ranma had come up with this one had to be the most screwy, and that included trying to pretend to be Ryoga’s sister and everything. Nevertheless, it might just be what was needed to turn the tide of these things away from Ranma. In addition, it was clear that the other women would probably back off, at least she hoped it would be so. Ukyo yes but Shampoo was odd and this might not make any difference. She shook her head and sighed. “Ranma, if this is what you want to do than I’ll do what I can to help you make this happen. When do you want to make this happen?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Genma and Soun were down in the living room playing shogi, waiting for breakfast. Genma had been a bit concerned because the boy hadn’t been there when he had woken up. The boy might be getting weak by living such an opulent life and that was a problem. Granted he had done well on their last trip to China but that was no reason to slack off on training. Maybe he needed another training trip? The downside to that plan was that he would have to go as well and that meant missing Kasumi’s excellent cooking.

 

Kasumi had finished cooking and decided that it was time to make sure her sisters and their guest were ready to eat. She stood at the foot of the stairs and called up, “Nabiki! Akane! Ranma! Breakfast is ready.”

 

She turned and headed into the kitchen to collect the bowls of rice and Miso soup, as well as the several pieces of fish that they were going to eat that morning. They were all on a tray and ready to be taken out and everything looked ready. The tea was ready on the table and so everything was as ready as it was going to get.

 

Of the sisters remaining, Nabiki made it downstairs first and plopped down in her usual spot. She looked like she was deep in thought over some issue or another, working out the details of some scheme or other to make more money. The odds were that she probably was and no one would have taken that bet anyway.

 

Kasumi was coming out of the kitchen with the tray of food when she spotted Ranma and Akane on their way down the stairs together. She took one look at the two and stopped, eyes a bit wide and saying, “Oh my.”

 

Everybody turned and stared when they heard that, as Ranma and Akane walked into the room. What was so shocking was that Ranma was in his girl form and wearing a girl’s uniform. Genma and Soun’s eyes bugged out at the sight, especially since Ranma’s hair wasn’t in it’s normal braid but hanging free and held back with a green ribbon tied in a bow. This was so completely different from anything that Ranma had ever done before that it was causing Genma’s reality to crumble. Sure the boy had crossdressed a few times out of necessity, but there was no reason for this particular display. What was the idea behind this?

 

“What the hell are you doing, boy!” roared Genma, clearly upset at the fact that his son was dressed as a girl.

 

Ranma looked confused for a moment, as if Genma had lost his mind. The boy cocked his head, as if trying to figure out what Genma had been saying. The response didn’t help matters at all. “I’m getting breakfast before going to school. Like I do all the time.”

 

Genma sputtered as Akane and Ranma both sat down at the low table and smiled as they gathered up their food. The two of them both put their hands together and said in the silence, “Itadakimasu!”

 

Everyone but Akane stared at Ranma, their shock deepening, as he was eating at normal human speeds and not gorging himself as fast as inhumanly possible. Kasumi had a pleased smile on her face through this whole event while Genma and Soun had face faulted. Nabiki had merely raised an eyebrow.

 

Ranma’s father shook his head and demanded. “Ranma, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“Of what?” replied Ranma, putting down the chopsticks.

 

“This!” Genma gestured wildly to imply everything.

 

“I’m not following you Pops.” There was that look again from earlier and it was only serving to infuriate Genma.

 

“Why are you dressed as a girl?” His voice kept getting louder as if volume would solve this problem.

 

Ranma blinked a few times and then looked at Akane as if she could solve this issue or explain things. The dark haired girl just shrugged and Ranma looked back at Genma and said, “What am I supposed to wear? If I’m not mistaken, I am a girl, right? So, wouldn’t I always be a girl no matter how I dressed. I just decided to change things up a little and ‘kane here was nice enough to help me.”

 

Genma’s mouth hung open in shock and surprise, getting wider the longer his son talked. Words failed him and he had no idea what to do now. His son thought he was a girl? Had he hit his head again? This whole thing didn’t make any sense. Should he smack Ranma in the head, just to check?

 

Nabiki narrowed her eyes in thought. Now this was something she might be able to do something with if she truly pondered it. The way Ranma and Akane were acting certainly begged for deeper and much more through consideration. There might be money in this for her if she handed it right.

 

After Ranma and Akane finished their breakfast, they retrieved their box lunches, said goodbye and headed to school. Once they left the house and had gotten a bit of distance, both of them began to smile, honesty pleased by things so far. Ranma had a mischievous gleam in his or was it now her eyes and chuckled, “So far so good.”

 

Akane nodded. “I agree but don’t get cocky, it will only get harder from here. I am proud of you for not reacting to your father.”

 

Ranma’s fists clenched some. “I just wanted to toss the idiot into the pond and be done with it.”

 

“Remember your plan Ranma, you need to avoid violence. You need to try and avoid the little conflicts that always drag you into the larger ones. I think this plan might just work if we keep at it.” Akane smiled at her fiancé which made Ranma smile back.

 

“I hope so. I just don’t want to have to deal with this insanity anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey is the Destination

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

Chapter 2

 

Standing a bit away from the school the two had stopped and were observing Furinken High School. Since they had made an early start there weren’t a lot of students there and that was good as far as the red head was concerned. Ranma took a few deep breaths to clear his head and steel himself for what was coming up. “Okay. I am ready for this. Are you?”

 

Akane looked at him and smiled weakly. Her stomach was rolling and she would rather have not done this. This plan was insane and she was worried about Ranma. He was so stressed and upset that she had agreed to her part in this and it wasn’t going to be easy for either of them. She let out a sigh as well and said, “Pretty much.”

 

The two girls walked to the school sedately, hoping that the confusion of seeing Ranma dressed like he was would throw Kuno and hopefully anyone else who was there. The plan for getting into school relied on it as a matter of fact. Apparently, the way Ranma was dressed and the casual way the red head and Akane were chatting did, as there was no showing of the Blue Blunder that morning and nobody crowded around them. This let Ranma and Akane get to the classroom early for a change. Once at their desks, they both looked at each other, breathed a sigh of relief and then started giggling over the whole situation. This did catch a few people’s attention and left them confused, more so than normal. Ranma and Akane were actually not fighting. Ranma in a girl’s uniform with her hair down? What was going on? Several people ran to Nabiki, already pulling money free.

 

When Akane’s friends arrived as short while later, Yuka and Sayuri instantly realized that something was wrong when they came in. Just seeing the redhead sitting at the desk was a dead give away and the fact that Ranma was dressed as a girl and even had a bow in her hair was really throwing them. Their world felt like it had become skewed. Sayuri asked, “Akane, what’s going on?”

 

Much as it pained Akane to do this, the plan needed her to hold up her end of the bargain, even if it meant sort of lying to her friends. “What do you mean?”

 

“Ranma here. What’s going on?” continued Sayuri, obviously irritated by Ranma.

 

“Sayuri, what do you mean?” Akane used all of her acting skills to try and make Sayuri and Yuka believe what she was saying. If they bought it and spread things around the school there was a good chance that the others would follow suit.

 

“Why is Ranma dressed as a girl?” asked Yuka in a much less confrontational manner. She was simply curious as opposed to being angry about all of this. After all it was only Ranma.

 

Ranma looked at the girls, blinked a few times in confusion, and replied questioningly, “What do you mean? What should I be wearing?”

 

This stopped the two girls cold, as they read all sorts of things into what had just been said by Ranma. Sayuri looked between Akane and Ranma for a few moments and then shook her head. “It’s too early to deal with this.”

 

Hiroshi and Daisuke were staring at Ranma as well and looked utterly confused, as they couldn’t figure out what was going on. Was this some sort of new plot by Ranma? But if it was, what was it to accomplish? They would have to talk to him at lunch to get an answer. Ukyo came in and sort of froze in the doorway, stunned by the sight of her beloved Ranchan in a girl’s uniform. Before the chef was able to do anything, their teacher came on in, still child sized, which meant no one had gotten troublesome in front of Miss Hinako.

 

 The teacher called roll and sort of paused when Ranma called out ‘Here’ in a girl’s voice. She shook her head, not even wanting to know and got back to taking the roll.

 

The day passed fairly uneventfully until lunch time, with people a bit too confused by the change in events to start bothering them too much. Once the teacher left the class when it was lunch, Ranma and Akane headed outside to eat, which was unusual for them to do together and from there everything sort of went downhill. The two girls had just gotten comfortable on the ground when Yuka and Sayuri came hustling up and plopped down with them. While Yuka unpacked her own bento, Sayuri huffed and then asked, “Okay, spill. Why is Ranma in a dress?”

 

Akane sighed and looked at her friend. She wondered how long this part of the plan would take. “What are you talking about? What else would she wear Sayuri?”

 

Sayuri gritted her teeth in frustration and growled. This wasn’t going the way she had wanted it to. Was Akane being purposefully obtuse? “Ranma would wear guy’s clothes because he is a guy.”

 

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and chuckled, clearly thinking what the girl had said to be a joke. Akane, still chuckling, replied, “That’s a good one Sayuri. Next you’ll be telling me that Nabiki is a saint.”

 

That got Yuka giggling, which didn’t help issues and earned her a glare from Sayuri. Yuka turned back to her bento.

 

Sayuri closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, clutching her hot tea tightly. This had to be resolved once and for all. There really was only one way left to do this. “Ranma… is… a… boy!”

 

The tea hit the redhead in the face and nothing happened. The redhead didn’t change at all. Sayuri and Yuka both started at that, clearly not expecting that possibility.

 

Ranma picked up the cloth her bento had been wrapped in and wiped her face off, looking at Sayuri like she was bewildered, her eyes tearing up slightly. “Sayuri, why did you throw that tea in my face? I know I haven’t been mean to you lately. This isn’t funny.”

 

Sayuri was stunned; surely the tea would do something. Was it not hot enough? Was Ranma really a girl? This didn’t make any sense and it made her head spin in confusion. She bowed when she said, “I… I… I’m sorry Ranma.”

 

“That’s okay. It’s just that sometimes I don’t understand you.” Ranma went back to her bento, eating at visible speeds, holding her chopsticks in an almost dainty fashion. This threw Yuka and Sayuri as well. They were much more used to the insane speed at which Ranma usually ate, devouring everything in sight. Ranma was eating at almost the same speed that Akane was. This wasn’t the way the world worked and that was disturbing.

 

As they were all eating, Yuka noticed something that struck her as odd. That Ranma’s hands were shaking slightly. She wondered why that could be. Was Ranma getting sick? She wasn’t sure if she should say anything, but maybe she should?

 

She was just about to mention it when Hiroki and Daisuke came up. Daisuke looked down at the seated redhead and asked, “Ranma, what’s up with the girl’s clothes?”

 

“Yeah man, that’s a bit odd.” replied Hiroki, scratching his head.

 

Ranma huffed, put down he chopsticks, crossed her arms under her breasts and turned to look at Akane. “What is it today with people asking me that? You said that the bow would look cute?”

 

“It does look cute Ranma and I don’t know what their problem is either. I don’t think you look like a guy at all.” Akane rolled her eyes. Why had she agreed to this stupid plan? She had to admit that things were going a little better than she had hoped but Akane could see the strain that Ranma was under, his hands were trembling and he was starting to get a little wide eyed and panicked. She had no idea if he was going to be able to make it through the day and she had to think of something to help her fiancé.

 

While Akane was trying to think up a reason, any reason to get Ranma out of there, Ukyo came up to the group, looking really irritated. There was probably no question in anyone’s head what this was going to be about. She stormed up to the six of them and grabbed her battle spatula free, looking down at Ranma threateningly. “Ranchan… why are you dressed like that? Did Akane make you do it? Did you eat any of Shampoo’s crazy ramen?”

 

Ranma screamed as she leapt to her feet glowering angrily at all of them. “For the last time, what else would I wear? I’m a girl! What part of that are you missing? Kami-sama, honestly, you are all idiots. I just… AAAAaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!!! Akane… I’m going home.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Akane grabbed their bentos and stood. The two of them stormed off themselves, their ki radiating their anger clearly. The others were left standing there confounded and just watched them leave the school grounds. They had no idea what was going on. Why was Ranma so upset? And why was he saying that he was a girl?

 

Meanwhile, the person in question had fled from the school, knowing Akane was hot on her heels and didn’t mind that. She didn’t head for home but rather for the canal where she could sit under the bridge and think things over. When Akane caught up with Ranma, she was sitting there on some masonry under the bridge, holding her knees to his chest and seemed almost near tears. The dark haired girl came next to him and waited patiently, not wanting to intrude too much. She knew that Ranma would talk when he wa ready.

 

After a short while Ranma said, “Do you remember back in China Akane, after I defeated Saffron and all that, standing by the Guide’s hut what I said, that I thought that my girl side wasn’t a curse, that it had been a part of me all along?”

 

She remembered that clearly. She had almost died a dehydrated doll but Ranma had fought with everything in him to save her and defeat Saffron, to save them all. The events of that trip were practically etched into her soul. Akane’s voice was soft and gentle when she replied, “I do.”

 

“You know, sitting on the roof I realized the other day that maybe my girl side isn’t a curse at all but rather a blessing. I hadn’t realized it at first because everything my dad taught me about women. But he was wrong about women and I don’t want to be like him. This is my chance to start again, to have a new life if I can only figure out how to do it. I… I… I… I don’t know if I can keep doing this ‘kane. This is so hard and it hurts to do this. I didn’t think it would be this difficult.” Ranma trembled, obviously frustrated to the point of tears.

 

“Ranma, don’t try so hard to be a girl. I think that is what’s bothering you. If you just relax into this, we can do this. You need to just be you, but a girl. I mean, are you going to give up on a challenge?” Akane knew all of his buttons now and wanted to use them to help her fiancé. If he thought of this as a challenge than there was no way he would fail.

 

Ranma growled, irritated by what she had said. “I’m not giving up Akane. Ranma don’t quit. I just didn’t realize how hard this was going to be, that’s all.”

 

“Well, if it wasn’t hard, it wouldn’t be worth it.” stated Akane, remembering something her dad had taught her.

 

That brought Ranma up short and he sort of froze. Was the final destination of all of this, his happiness, worth all of this pain and fear and grief? Absolutely. He had no doubts about that. It was worth it and despite it being hard, he would continue. Ranma stood and hugged Akane tightly. “Thank you Akane. I can always count on you.”

 

Akane blushed some and fought within herself to keep from her usual response to embarrassment, which was pounding Ranma. This was too important to her to ruin it that way. “I will always be there for you Ranma.”

 

Ranma leaned back a little, to get a better view of her face and his hand came up and rested gently against Akane’s cheek. Ranma smile was gentle, he gazed lovingly at her, eyes still wet from his unshed tears. “I know. That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

 

Ranma rose up on his tiptoes to better reach Akane, as his girl form was shorter than she was, and he leaned forward to kiss his fiancé.

 

It started out fairly chaste, however something inside of both of them finally seemed to click and the kiss deepened in passion. The kiss wasn’t very long but it was intense and the heat of it burned inside each of them, as their mouths opened to each other. When they finished they backed up and looked at each other, stunned and pleased at the same time. There was something different in their eyes now, something that they felt for each other was now visible, and it had a profound effect on the two teenagers.

 

Ranma blushed brightly, all the way to his ears and looked down, while Akane looked off to the side, blushing as well. Ranma stuttered out, “I… I’m sorry that I kissed you while I’m a girl.”

 

Akane sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked over at Ranma. His head was still down so she reached up a hand to raise his head, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. He gaze was firm, confident, and quite sure of what she was saying. “Ranma, don’t be an idiot. I don’t care about which body you have at any time, I love you, the person inside who doesn’t change with water, who has always cared for me and protected me. That’s who I love and I don’t care what form you’re in.”

 

Akane leaned forward and kissed the redheaded girl on the lips softly. It was a kiss the held promises in it.

 

Ranma seemed to quiver for a second and then a mischievous glint got into his eye as he looked up at her. “Akane Tendo, airen, wo ai ni!”

 

Akane rolled her eyes, groaned at his Shampoo impression and bopped a fist onto his head lightly, almost lovingly. “Baka!”


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey is the Destination

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

Chapter 3

 

“Ranma, I think you need some help in doing this.” commented Akane. The two of them were still under the bridge hugging. “I don’t think that just you and I are enough to make this happen. We’re going to need some help to get you plan to completely work.”

 

Ranma blanched at that. It had been hard enough sharing this with Akane and now she wanted to drag other people in on it? He stuttered out, “B… b… but who can we trust?”

 

Akane looked at Ranma and she could see the worry in his eyes. She replied calmly, “Well one of the ones I had in mind is Kasumi, and the other… well… do you trust me?”

 

Ranma nodded. It had been hard to admit to himself but he did utterly trust Akane.

 

After a deep breath, getting herself ready to say this, Akane said, “Your Mother.”

 

Blood drained even more from Ranma’s face at the mention of his mother. Just the idea would bring about his certain doom that he was certain of. “Akane, she’ll kill me or make me commit seppuku.”

 

“No she won’t. Remember that she knows all about this ever since that time at the Saotome family gravesite. She told me that despite your girl body that you are clearly a man. I think that means you’ll be safe, especially if you explain to her the why behind this.” Akane smiled gently, trying to calm Ranma down. It was somewhat working.

 

Ranma took some deep breaths, like he learned in his training with his father, the deep centering breathing he would do before breaking bricks or something. He exhaled slowly, willing his body to calm down, and it complied. “Okay, you obviously have an idea in mind. What is it?”

 

“If Kasumi and your mother were to act like this whole thing were normal, than nobody will really question what is going on. I mean, who would ever doubt either of those two? It will cover us better and maybe make this easier. I think we should also go to the shrine as well. It can’t hurt to offer up prayers to Kami-sama for help in this, right?” explained Akane, wanting Ranma to understand why she was thinking this way.

 

“That sounds like a good idea and will probably work.” Ranma hugged Akane again. “You know, I would be so lost without you Akane.”

 

Akane blushed some at hearing that. Ever since she had gone up to that roof last night, things had been getting better and better between them. Maybe this would turn out to be a good thing in the long run. “Thanks Ranma, I kind of… well… feel the same way about you. We should head home now. We might be able to get Kasumi alone for a while and get her help in this.”

 

The two girls headed off hand in hand back to the Tendo Dojo, the emotional strain Ranma had been under vanished for now. When they got there, the building felt fairly empty to both of them, with the exception of the softly singing Kasumi in the kitchen. They both called out, “Tadaima!”

 

“Okaeri.” Kasumi came out from the kitchen and looked a bit surprised to see the two girls. “Why are you two home so early? Did something happen at school?”

 

“Kasumi, where is Dad and Mr. Saotome?” asked Akane, wanting to make sure things were clear before she started talking. If either of those idiots found out about this, they would ruin everything.

 

“They went out for lunch and sake with the town council. They won’t be back until dinner time.” replied Kasumi, a bit confused about why that mattered.

 

Both girls sighed in visible relief and Ranma looked plaintively at Akane. She nodded and looked at her older sister, clearly serious about what she was about to say. “Onee-sama, Ranma and I need your help.”

 

Kasumi looked at the two girls and smiled. It was nice to see them acting like a couple. “How can I help my imouto and her iinazuke?”

 

“Uhm… could we go talk about this in the kitchen. I feel nervous talking about this in the hall.” added Ranma, looking around the hall nervously, as if someone was going to show up out of the blue.

 

When Kasumi agreed to that, the three of them went into the kitchen and Ranma seemed to relax some. Akane took charge again, since it was her sister they were talking to. “Ranma and I have a plan to try and calm his life down and make it less crazy. That’s why we need your help.”

 

“Oh my! Is that why…?” Kasumi brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

 

Ranma nodded, looking down and blushing so herd even the tips of his ears were red. This was embarrassing, asking for help like this. Pops would be totally against that, which of course made it something Ranma felt like he had to do. Figuring that he needed to be the one to ask her, Ranma bowed and said, “If you could act like this is normal and the way it has always been, that would help greatly.”

 

Kasumi thought about it, running what they had said through her head a few times and then asked, “How is this supposed to help?”

 

“My thinking was that if I can convince everyone that I am just a normal girl, to do my best to avoid fights, be polite and considerate and all the things I’m normally not thanks to my idiot father that my life would calm down some and be less crazy. I figured since Pops is down on women, that being one would help me get that thinking out of my head. I am trying to do the same with other things and it is a bit overwhelming. Kasumi-san I… we really need your help to make this work.” Ranma bowed again, sure that he needed to bow pretty often to emphasize the importance of this.

 

“Of course I’ll help you both. I was wondering what was going on and I am glad you both felt like you could trust me with this. So what are you going to wear? You don’t have a lot of girl’s clothes that are appropriate and if you wear Akane’s stuff it won’t really look right and will be easily figured out.” asked Kasumi, already thinking ahead like she always did. She took great care of her family and Ranma certainly qualified as family to her at this point. Helping him would help Akane and that was more than reason enough to assist them.

 

Akane and Ranma looked at each other as if that thought hadn’t occurred to them, which it hadn’t. “Uhm… I have no idea. We didn’t think that far ahead I guess.”

 

Kasumi nodded. She had figured that. Both of them were more impulsive than anything else and this needed to be much more well thought out. “Well, we need to fix that. Do you have a bra on?”

 

Ranma nodded, going red again. Wearing girl’s clothes was still embarrassing for him, especially when it was pointed out. “It’s tight though.”

 

“Let me measure you and I can pick you up some. Panties?”

 

Again a nod. “Akane’s fit pretty well, but they are just a bit loose at my waist.”

 

Ranma turned in surprise when a battle aura erupted next to him. Akane seemed really irritated and was glaring at him, ki dancing around her. Her hand was grasping and letting go what would soon be a Ki Mallet. “Ranma…”

 

Ranma ducked behind Kasumi quickly, wanting to avoid the hammer if at all possible. He didn’t need that right now and was only a prelude to even more violence and craziness. “Akane, I swear to you that I wasn’t saying anything about you.”

 

Kasumi said quickly but firmly, “If you want my help Akane, you will calm down right now.”

 

Akane started at the tone of Kasumi’s voice. Her battle aura vanished as if someone flipped a switch and Akane was a bit shame faced. She bowed her head and said contritely, “Sorry onee-chan.”

 

“Okay. Let’s go to my room and measure Ranma.” The three of them quickly headed upstairs. Ranma blushed when Kasmui took out her tape measure and measured his breasts. Akane was looking away blushing as well. Once that was finished, Kasumi paused. “I was just thinking. We wouldn’t have put Ranma with her father since she was a girl, so what should we do about that?”

 

Neither Ranma nor Akane had a clue. An idea tickled Ranma and he said it aloud, hoping that it wouldn’t get him the mallet. “Since Akane and I became friends pretty quickly, would you have put me in with her?”

 

Akane looked surprised by Ranma’s plan and a little stunned. Was he saying he wanted to sleep with her? Her heart started racing and her voice failed her so she just opened her mouth and closed it. She wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing or warranted a mallet strike.

 

Kasumi was a bit more together and looked at Ranma carefully, as if weighing something. “That might have been what we had done, but for long term? I don’t know. It might work.”

 

Still opening and closing her mouth slowly, Akane was unable to think of anything to say. Her voice clicked in and what came out of her mouth surprised even her. “Of course I would have my best friend stay with me in my room.”

 

The other two were surprised by this response and Kasumi even let out a soft ‘Oh my’ over things. Kasumi rested a hand on her sister’s arm lovingly. “Than that is what we would have done. I need to shop for dinner and pick up some things for Ranma, you guys get changed and move Ranma into your room. Oh, and Ranma?”

 

“Yes Kasumi?”

 

“You need to try to remember that you are a girl now and not a guy. If you think about yourself that way than other people will believe it.” She smiled at her soon to be brother or rather sister in law and she could see that realization in Ranma’s eyes. He had gotten what she was talking about.

 

The two of them watched Kasumi head downstairs to start her shopping. Ranma looked up at Akane, emotions playing clearly on her face. “Akane… I… I… have no idea what to say.”

 

“You won’t do anything, will you?” Akane asked a bit shyly. She honestly wasn’t sure what she wanted the answer to be and that worried her.

 

With a shake of her head, Ranma replied, “No, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

 

Akane nodded and the two of them quickly went about moving Ranma into her room and making sure that it looked like the room had been set up for the two girls. Akane was in a t-shirt and shorts and Ranma was wearing the very familiar black pants and red top for this. Akane directed Ranma, as she had an idea how that would have come together and they got everything done quickly. The room looked like it was lived in by two girls and not just Akane alone. They had done a great job on what was now clearly their room.

 

Ranma looked at everything and smiled, quite pleased with the way everything was turning out. She hugged Akane and said excitedly, “This is getting better and better.”

 

With a nod, Akane agreed with the excited redhead. “We need to think of some reason why we are all hot and sweaty right now.”

 

Ranma grinned at her and said something that she was sure Akane never expected to hear from her. “Wanna spar?”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Nabiki hurried home from school to try to find out what was going on. When she came into the house and called out, it seemed like no one else was home, however she could hear the familiar sounds of fighting from the backyard. She went into the house and saw something she hadn’t been expecting going on in the backyard.

 

Ranma and Akane were sparring, mostly staying on the ground, since the Tendo form of Anything Goes focused much more on ground combat than the other form. They both looked happy but focused. Akane wasn’t holding back and Ranma wasn’t overwhelming her but rather encouraging her, trying to draw her skill out more. “Come on ‘kane, faster.”

 

Nabiki could actually see her younger sister dig deeper and get a touch faster in her attacks. Ranma grinned and the sparring kept going. Finally, Ranma held up a hand and the two of them stopped. They slumped to the ground, back to back, holding each other upright. Nabiki could see Ranma say something but she couldn’t make it out. Akane laughed, smiled broadly, and then hugged Ranma. Nabiki’s conception of how reality worked was blown as the hug between the two girls turned into a tickle fight. With a shake of her head, Nabiki headed back upstairs, trying to figure out what the real issue was. She had to be missing something, but what?

 

Once she was gone, Ranma and Akane stopped, and looked towards where Nabiki had gone. Ranma asked softly, “Think she bought it?”

 

Akane nodded very slightly. “I think so.”

 

At that point, she became very aware of how the two of them had become entangled and entwined with each other, various body parts rubbing against each other in a certain, somewhat stimulating way. As her blush began, one came over Ranma as well as if she had come to the same realization. They both moved back from each other, groping around for something to say in their nervousness, when Akane broke the stalemate and spoke first, “So… uhm… thank you for actually sparring with me.”

 

“You’re welcome. I guess I should have done that sooner but you know how my Dad is about girls and martial arts.” grumbled Ranma. “I had a lot of fun as well. But I was serious Akane, you are pretty good.”

 

“Thank you Ranma. You don’t know what that means to me.” Akane’s heart was beating wildly with joy that the person she loved had praised her fighting. It helped to make up for everything that had ever happened between them. Her eyes glistened with tears and Ranma was just struck by how cute Akane actually was.

 

 As they got to their feet, they noticed Kasumi was there and she winked at them. Ranma smiled. Her own clothes. This might work and she would finally have peace in her life. “Why don’t the two of you get cleaned up and I will set out some clean clothes for you.”

 

The two girls chorused, “Thank you Oneesan!”

 

Kasumi shook her head and went to collect the clothes. Nabiki met her at the landing, catching her this time rather than her trip upstairs earlier. “Sis, what is up? I know something is going on with those two.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kasumi blinked at her sister, as if unsure what was going on.

 

“Whose plan is it?” insisted Nabiki. “This has the earmarks of one of their plans.”

 

“Nabiki, there is no plan.” Kasumi cocked her head and looked at her sister, as if concerned.

 

“Ranma is in a dress and acting like a girl and he and Akane are acting like friends. Something has to be up.”

 

“Ranma is a girl Nabiki, you know that. She and her father have been staying here for a while now. She has been staying in Akane’s room this whole time. Did you bump your head or something?” Kasumi looked very concerned, worried about her sister.

 

The Ice Queen of Furinken, the Information Broker par excellence, was now getting worried. Kasumi wouldn’t lie, she was sure of that but this wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right.

 

The middle sister followed Kasumi into Akane’s room, only to find it set up for two girls rather than one. It looked lived in and homey. Had Ranma always been a girl? Was this thing contagious? Was she going to get it now? What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two girls were in their respective beds, both looking at the ceiling rather than sleeping. Too much had happened that day and they really weren’t able to fall asleep at the moment. “Akane?”

“Yes Ranma?” Akane shifted some in the bed so that she could see the redhead on the floor on the futon.

“Today has been really nice. No fights, nothing crazy, just the day. Well, there were all the dumb questions, but that was fine and expected. Thank you for helping me have today, even if it doesn’t last.” Ranma’s voice was soft and it was clear by the tone alone just how thankful Ranma was.

“You’re welcome. And I kind of liked today as well. It… it… was rea… really nice to spar with you and then the tickle fight.” Akane’s voice trailed off and both of them blushed slightly with the memory. In a way, Akane could still feel the press of Ranma’s breasts against her or what Ranma’s thigh was rubbing against nicely. She was truly happy that Ranma could not see her as she would have been mortified having to explain herself.

“I… I wish we could have been like this since the beginning. I mean, I was really shy when I met you, because I was embarrassed about my curse, and before I could tell you the truth about me you came in to the bath. That whole situation kind of ruined our start.” said Ranma. “You know, I never thought you were uncute but you are a tomboy.”

Akane chuckled. “Yeah. I know I am a tomboy but it kind of hurt when you rubbed it in all the time. I mean, I tried so hard to be a girly girl for Dr. Tofu, to be like Kasumi but it never really seemed to work.”

“You know, I just can’t really see that as the real you. It limits you too much.” Ranma was a bit embarrassed to state that even though it was the truth. He was still getting used to being nice to her. “I like you as a tomboy.”

Akane grew warm from the comment. “Thank you.”

Now it was Ranma’s turn to blush and look away from her bed. “You’re welcome. Uhm… so… do we want to go see my mother tomorrow? Since it’s Saturday it’s only a half day and that would give us the time we need and gets us away from everyone else for a while.”

“That sounds good. We can also get some ice cream while we’re out. Would you like that?” replied Akane.

Ranma sat up in her bed, wide eyed, clearly excited. “Really?”

Akane chuckled a little and then yawned, sleepiness beginning to wash over her. “Oh… time for sleep I guess. And yes Ranma, we will go get some ice cream after class tomorrow.”

Ranma beamed happily and snuggled into her blankets. Soon both girls’ breathing deepened and grew more even and they were fast asleep.

* * * * *

Genma was unsure about what to do right now. He was supposed to start morning training by attacking Ranma, right? However, Ranma was in Akane’s room and he didn’t want to be hit by the mallet. He was in a conundrum.

He wasn’t sure what his plan was going to bewhen he heard girls’ voices from downstairs. He came downstairs where Ranma and Akane were chatting, drinking poccari sweat, and it looked like they had just come in from a run, as both were a bit sweaty and in running clothes. Genma frowned at the sight. “Boy, come on. It’s time for your training.”

“Pops, stop calling me a boy. I’m a girl, remember?” Ranma rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated with her father already. “Honestly, how can you keep forgetting I’m your daughter?”

At a loss for words, Genma just came up to them and tossed the redhead outside, where he proceeded to attack her. Ranma had twisted in mid-air to right herself and landed lightly in her fighting stance. Her father threw himself at her, using his usual array of punches and kicks and Ranma did just fine avoiding them rather than counterattacking. This frustrated him to no end, as how could the boy train if he just dodged and Genma redoubled his efforts and still Ranma dodged.

Akane called out from the porch. “Ranma, I’ll get your clothes ready. Want to wear the overalls today? You look really cute in them.”

Ranma did have a lot of focus on her father, to make sure he didn’t catch her unawares, but there was enough attention left to get what Akane had said clearly. “Sure. That’d be fine. Thanks ‘kane!” 

Ranma re-focused on her father. The dodging wasn’t helping end this and was really close to actual fighting. Wasn’t this what she wanted to avoid? Her mind was clear as she moved; avoiding punches and kicks with seeming ease, as she was a good bit more skilled than her father was. Ranma admitted to herself that she did love the Art just not all the fights she got into with other people so maybe she should actually use some of her combat skills. Since her father was so frustrated with her and his inability to hit her, a number of openings had opened up in his defense, so Ranma just reached out and used a wrist lock to toss him into the koi pond where he landed with a huge splash.

The panda came up out of the water, ready to continue the battle but Ranma was nowhere in sight. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. What was wrong with the boy lately? His form was fine, using his greater speed and flexibility to good advantage but why hadn’t he been on the offense? Genma was getting even more irritated the more he thought about it. He needed to do something about this situation.

Maybe he needed to attack the boy in the bath? The more he thought about that plan the more he decided against it. Kasumi would kill him, skin him and use him as a rug, smiling cheerfully the whole time. No, he needed to jump the boy when he was not at the house, the element of surprise giving him a better chance of defeating Ranma. That would be a great plan. The boy was getting soft, just like a girl and that needed to be dealt with.

That thought gave him pause. Could all of this soft living finally have gotten to the boy, so much so that he had turned into a girl? The blood drained from Genma’s furry face, not that anyone could really tell. Was their stay here the cause? The boy was all about turning back to China, getting rid of the curse and such before they came here. Now he was content, wanted to stay and wearing skirts. What was he going to do? Was his and Soun’s plan to join the schools the cause of his son’s girly-ness? This troubled him and he sat down on the porch and pondered it.

When the hot water suddenly poured on him, he spluttered in surprise. Kasumi was standing there holding a kettle and smiling down at him. “Is that better Mr. Saotome?”

“It needent be so hot next time.” 

She just smiled at him, her usual smile and turned to leave. Genma called out, “Kasumi.”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any idea what is bothering Ranma?”

“Well, she is a little worried about some of her schoolwork but outside of that I can’t think of anything.”

Genma blinked. Kasumi said she? Did she honestly believe that Ranma was a girl? “Kasumi, you do know that Ranma is a man, right?”

Kasumi tittered and covered her mouth with a hand. “Mr. Saotome, you are so funny sometimes.”

She turned and left before Genma could ask any more questions.

Breakfast was again a bit surreal, as Ranma was sitting there again in her school uniform, eating daintily and it sent a cold shudder up Genma’s spine to watch. There was surely something wrong and it was clear that half the people in the room thought that this was normal. Nabiki looked conflicted and Soun didn’t know what to think but did seem worried.

The girl’s left the house right after breakfast, with Nabiki in the lead, to see if she could get anything that resembled information about what was going on and to get some extra cash from Kuno from some of the pictures she had taken of Ranma yesterday. Ranma in a girl’s uniform was sure to bring in some money.

When Nabiki had gotten sufficiently ahead of the two girls so that she couldn’t listen in on them, Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad she’s gone. Trying to keep fooling her isn’t easy. Nabiki pays attention to details far to much.”

“Well, having Kasumi on our side is a big help and if we can get your mother with us than it will make it even better. Poor Nabiki won’t know if we are coming or going after that. She might even begin to believe that you have always been a girl.” Akane giggled at the idea of her usually calm and cool sister looking flustered and confused. There was something the appealed to her.

“You know, I am really nervous about this?” admitted Ranma.

“I know, and that is okay. I would be nervous too in this situation. Now that we have Kasumi on our side, we might be able to do this.”

They neared the gates for the school and they saw Kuno standing there, waiting for them. Both girls rolled their eyes and muttered to each other, “Great.”

When he spotted them both, he grinned and called out to them, “My loves, you come to me, I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furiken High am here to battle my twin loves for your right to date with me.”’

Ranma looked over at Akane, who smirked and said, “Want me to take him?”

The redhead smiled and replied softly, “Please. I don’t think that attacking someone is something I should do.”

Akane nodded, tossed her bag to the girl, and jumped into an attack at the bokken wielding idiot.

Akane moved with grace and power and Ranma just stared happily at her and marveled at how she avoided the attacks in order to close with her opponent. She nailed Kuno with a very powerful uppercut that sent him flying and she smiled. Ranma walked up and handed her back her bag. “Nice job. You got some good distance on that one.”

“Thanks. It certainly felt good to whack that idiot.”

“I know. There is a certain pleasure in defeating that moron, despite how easy it is. You just feel good doing it.” commented Ranma as the walked in to switch out their shoes for their school slippers.

Their classmates were still looking at them a bit dazed, as Ranma was again in girl’s clothing and with a bow in her hair. It was not something that they were used to and the dissonance caused by that kept them from saying anything. Yuka and Sayuri did come up to them before classes and it was clear that they wanted to talk to them.

Sayuri started things off, sort of dismissing Ranma. “So Akane, want to go get some ice cream after school?”

“That would be great. Ranma and I were planning on going after school as well and the more the merrier.” Akane grinned at her friend.

“I just wanted to go with the three of us.” complained Sayuri, not wanting to drag the sex changing freak with them.

Ranma looked at her funny for a moment and then asked, “You mean without Yuka?”

Sayuri started some and stared at Ranma, her eyes narrowing with irritation. “I just meant I wanted it to be girls only.”

Akane spoke gently, as if talking to a crazy person, “Sayuri, Ranma is a girl.”

As Sayuri was building herself into a huff, Yuka just paid attention to Ranma. Neither hand was shaking now and he or maybe it was she, looked mostly calm. There was some tension around the eyes that she noted and she was trying to make all the pieces fit, but they wouldn’t. This was a puzzle that she needed to figure out.

“Look I just don’t want to go out for ice cream with you and the freak, okay?” Sayuri raised her voice some, her annoyance showing.

The room went quiet and everyone stared at Sayuri. Akane narrowed her eyes angrily. Ranma had started, as if slapped, clearly not expecting to be called that. With a growl, Akane said, “Ranma is not a freak!”

“Look I don’t care if the freak comes to school in a dress or not, that doesn’t make him a girl!” Sayuri was letting her frustration run free and taking her mouth with it.

Yuka could tell that this was getting dangerous from both Akane’s and Ranma’s body language. They were getting more and more ready to do something. She laid a hand on Sayuri’s arm to try to calm her down.

Akane stood up from her desk and faced Sayuri, her eyes ablaze. There was a threat of violence in her voice. “Ranma is a girl and not a freak.”

“Pffftt, whatever.” Sayuri flipped a hand up dismissively.

What happened next was too fast for anyone but Ranma to follow. Akane has moved forward, grabbed Sayuri by the throat, and slammed her against a wall. Akane’s face was right in front of the other girl’s, things happening too suddenly for Sayuri to have any response except a frightened squeak. “Do not talk about my best friend that way. She is not a freak.”

Sayuri swallowed heavily, as Akane wasn’t holding her throat too tightly and the slamming into the wall hadn’t been particularly hard. She bowed her head as best she could while she said, “I… uh… I… I’m sorry.”

Akane relaxed her grip, letting the girl down and stepped back. Ranma had a rather sad look on her face and Akane understood why. Akane wasn’t happy either as she hadn’t wanted to do that to her friend but she had been given no other real option. Yuka stepped forward, between the two girls. “Akane, how about Sayuri and I buy you both sundaes as an apology?”

Akane nodded her head. “Okay. Thank you.”

Ranma rested her head on the desk and sighed. She hated the fact that Akane’s friendships were suffering because of his stupid plan. She pounded her head on the desk in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ranma was feeling a bit conflicted and this made her shift uneasily in her seat. There were several things battling it out in her head and it was really making her uncomfortable as her thoughts moved from one subject to another. The teacher was busy droning on and on about something and all Ranma was doing was running things through her head, specifically what had happened earlier in the day between Akane and her friends. Akane slamming Sayuri into a wall really bothered her and she was frowning because of it. It was upsetting and she was a little nauseous because of it.

What she had in mind, the only solution that had come to her might be a bad decision but Ranma hated to see Akane and her friends at odds. Those two had been Akane’s friends long before the tomboy had even known Ranma existed. It was unfair to the three of them for Ranma’s plan for her own sanity to come in between their friendship. This was something that had to be dealt with as soon as she had a chance.

Talking to Akane before they got to the ice cream parlor was really important now and she had to do it, even if it ruined her plan and left her in the same boat as before. While her piece of mind was important, coming between friends was not what she had had in mind when she had come up with this plan. Ranma hadn’t had many friends in her life and even the thought of losing them hurt her. She didn’t want Akane to feel that pain and that was what it looked like was happening.

Akane noticed that Ranma had been busy thinking instead of paying attention to class. Akane had no idea what was up with her fiancé but was somewhat sure that she would find out when school was over. It worried her to see Ranma so pensive and unsure and she wished she wouldn’t get stared at even more if she simply reached out and rested her hand on Ranma’s comfortingly. To her, the best part of this plan was that they had made it clear what they felt for each other. Akane would do anything to preserve that openness that had developed between them.

She had her own ruminations, but they were more easily pushed aside in order to pay attention in class. Years of practice had enabled her to do that and those skills were certainly useful today. It was almost an act of effort to focus on the teacher. She couldn’t believe what she had done to Sayuri. Even though her actions had been utterly controlled in order to avoid hurting her friend, having to act like she was ready to beat Sayuri was almost painful. She, Yuka and Sayuri had been friends ever since they had all entered school. The two girls had helped her deal with her mother’s death and been a big factor in pulling her out of the depression she had fallen into. 

Akane knew that hiding all of this from them was important in order to help Ranma and her to become happy. She would give just about anything to finally be with Ranma and she wanted that badly, she craved it. Ever since Jusendo, things between them had changed greatly and the failed wedding showed her, more than anything that Ranma was right and the chaos that surrounded them was going to keep them apart unless they did something. They had to go through with this plan, as it was the only thing that they had available. And if this plan failed, they would have to continue coming up with plans until they were together. What else could they do?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tedium of classes ended and everyone headed out of the building towards home. Ranma and Akane headed downstairs to the locker room where they went in to change, thankful that it was empty. Ranma looked up at Akane and said apprehensively, “Akane?”

“Yes Ranma?” 

“I want to do something and I wanted to run it past you first in case you think that it is a bad idea.” It was clear that she was nervous and Akane cocked her head curiously.

“What is it?” Akane was worried about this. What exactly did Ranma have in mind that made the redhead this skittish?

“I… I think we need to tell Yuka and Sayuri about the plan.” Ranma’s voice was quiet and soft, anxious about what she was saying.

Akane started, clearly surprised by what Ranma had said. Did he really mean that? “Ar… are you sure?”

Ranma nodded. “Akane, I don’t want you to be at odds with your friends. I just can’t stand the thought of you losing your best friends over this. I don’t want this to come between you all and I think, in order to do that, we have to tell them.”

Tears began to well up in Akane’s eyes, utterly surprised by this act of selflessness and she hugged the half-dressed redhead. There was never any real knowing what her fiancé was going to do about anything and she loved that. “Thank you Ranma.”

Akane kissed the redhead gently, enjoying the softness of the girl’s lips. She could enjoy this. She could actually enjoy this with Ranma’s girl form and be okay. For Ranma to offer what she had, despite the threat to the plan in entailed, just made her supremely happy. There was no doubt in her mind just how much Ranma loved her.

The trip to the ice cream parlor was quick, as the two girls didn’t dawdle and they saw Yuka and Sayuri sitting in a booth in the back of the place, away from anyone else. It looked like they would have some privacy for their talk after all and that was a good thing. The two girls smiled at each other. Yuka waved them over and soon the four girls were seated in the booth. 

Sayuri bowed her head and said, “Gomen nasai.”

Akane smiled gently at her friend, “Thank you Sayuri. That does mean a lot to me.”

Ranma nodded. “And to me as well.”

Sayuri’s smile was a bit weak and nervous but both girls understood that. This couldn’t be easy for the girl, as she had only been reacting to things based off of her understanding of the situation. The number of people who knew that the situation had changed was very small.

Before the conversation could get much farther, the waitress came by and got their orders, returning fairly soon with the large ice cream treats that were ordered. It still wasn’t the time to talk as more important things needed to be taken care of, such as the ice cream. Soon even that was nearing the end and the silence between the four girls began to get heavy again. Akane broke the silence as they were her friends. “Yuka, Sayuri, I… we need to explain something to the both of you, but you have to swear that what we tell you, you will never repeat.”

The two girls nervously looked over at each other and then nodded, a bit scared with Akane’s intensity. They rarely saw their friend look this serious.

Akane leaned forward and explained the plan to them and the whys behind it and what it was trying to accomplish. She let her friends hear all of the important facts, so that they might understand just why this was so important to her. Once Akane finished, both girls sort of fell back into their seats, staring at the martial arts duo with wide eyes. Sayuri swallowed and then spoke, “Why… why did you tell us?”

“Because Ranma asked me to.” was the simple and straightforward answer that Akane gave her.

Yuka and Sayuri shifted their focus to the redhead, who moved uneasily under their scrutiny, unable to meet their gaze. Their eyes narrowed as if they were reappraising Ranma, now that they had new data. Sayuri then tentatively asked the redhead, “You asked her to?”

Ranma nodded slightly, blushing some. She was embarrassed by this and wished she could hide. Her time on the road and in Nerima had done nothing to prepare her for this. “I know you guys have been her friends for ever and how important you are to her. Akane is really the second real friend I have had in my life and I know how much it would hurt if I lost her. I didn’t want her to have to go through that so I knew we had to let you know why things happened like they did this morning.”

Things sort of fell into place and with a bright smile Yuka replied, “I have to agree with Akane, Ranma is a girl. Like a boy would have thought up a reason like that or have been that considerate about our feelings.”

Ranma tensed and was fighting the urge to deny his femininity at the top of his lungs with everything she had. Her fists were clenched and her eyes closed in concentration as she struggled against her body’s automatic reaction. Akane’s gentle touch helped her to calm down and let the pent up emotion to bleed out of her as she exhaled slowly. She smiled weakly at the others, embarrassed about that display. “Thank you Yuka.”

“We are going to help you with this plan, right Yuka?” stated Sayuri definitively.

Yuka nodded excitedly. “You are a girl, have always been a girl, and you have been our friend ever since you have gotten here.”

The topics of discussion turned to happier things, the girls had some fun before Ranma, and Akane had to get going in order to see Mrs. Saotome before they had to return home. After a round of hugs, the two girls walked down the street, greatly relieved about how things had turned out. Akane said, “Well that went well.”

“It did and I think they will be a big help at school.” replied Ranma, actually glad that things had worked out. It was one less thing to beat herself up over and now she had two more friends.

“Thank you Ranma. I would never thought of getting their help, thinking that we needed to keep everyone out. Thank you.” gushed Akane, still bowled over that Ranma had thought about letting the secret out a bit more just to make sure that Akane didn’t lose her friends over it. Her redhead constantly surprised her and it made life interesting in a less than crazy way.

Ranma looked like he was going to answer until a voice shot through the air and chilled both girls. “Airen, you here take Shampoo on date? Violent girl too violent for Airen.”

Ranma was glomped and she sort of thrashed about some trying to get free. Shampoo was hugging the redhead tightly, like a python. “Getoffme!”

Akane had an almost overwhelming urge to mallet her fiancé when she saw this, but was aware of the plan and the somewhat transparent mallet that had begun to form faded out of view. This particular encounter had been talked about and would probably be the hardest of these to pull off. Akane struggled to keep her voice light when she said, “Shampoo, please get off Ranma. You know she doesn’t like that.”

The Amazon warrior turned to look at the short haired girl confused, “What violent girl say? Ranma not girl.”

Ranma managed to shove the purple haired girl off her and she stumbled back a few steps. “Shampoo, do I look like a guy to you?”

Shampoo blinked and took a closer look at Ranma. What she saw shook her. This Ranma did not look like her Airen normally did. There was no braided pigtail, no Chinese clothes. This Ranma looked like a girl, with her hair hanging down, loosely tied with a ribbon, and clearly wearing a bra. There was something strange going on here and it worried the Amazon. She nervously asked, “Airen, why you girl type?”

Ranma growled, it having been decided that it would sound better in this instance. “Am I wearing a sign that says to ask me that? I… am… a… girl Shampoo. I thought you knew that?”

Shampoo shifted some, feeling as if the earth beneath her was becoming unstable. This didn’t make any sense. “Shampoo know Ranma boy with Jusenkyo curse.”

“What are you talking about Shampoo? Ju – whatsit?” asked Ranma, her irritation turning to confusion. Trying to pretend that the cursed springs didn’t exist was a bit of a risk but they had chosen to at least try it.

“Di… did Ranma hit head? Did too too violent girl hit you into rock again?” Shampoo was clearly growing more and more uneasy with this conversation. This was definitely not how things were supposed to be going.

“Akane did not hit me into a rock. Honestly, why would she do that to me? She’s my best friend Shampoo.” Ranma looked exasperated.

“You Shampoo’s Airen.” She sounded a little less sure now. Ranma wasn’t making any kind of sense to her at all. Ranma was not a girl… right?

“I don’t think so Shampoo.” Ranma said that gently, as if trying to keep from hurting the girl’s feelings. This was where things were going to be tricky. “I am a girl and I have certainly not been asked if I wanted to be your Airen, which I don’t. You’re my friend, and I care about you but you are not my fiancé.”

Shampoo stared at Ranma, eyes wide, her mouth fallen open, shock visible about everywhere in her body. What had been said had been so unbelievable that the Amazon girl sort of shut down. Ranma waved a hand in front of the girl’s face. “Shampoo?”

When there was no response from the Amazon, Ranma frowned a little and then said, “Sorry Shampoo, but we were going over to see my mother. Uhm… talk to you later. Take care. Dzaijyan.”

Ranma and Akane turned and continued on their way to Mrs. Saotome’s house, leaving Shampoo standing there, wide eyed, and slack jawed, stunned as if she had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ranma cowered behind Akane when they reached her mother’s house. While it was true that Akane said that her mother knew all about the curse but that didn’t make her any less nervous about the possible consequences of this part of their afternoon. The fact that he was now a she for an indeterminate period of time might just tip the scales back to seppuku and Ranma really didn’t want that. Akane just rolled her eyes at her idiot fiancé and rang the doorbell. “Grow up Ranma, she’s not going to kill you.”

Ranma remained safely behind her fiancé. There were some things that she would rather not endure over seppuku, but they all involved Happosai in one way or another. The redhead was sure that this might result in her death so was naturally scared of her mother. Maybe that stupid panda had a point?

The door opened shortly and there stood Nodoka in her usual kimono. She seemed surprised to see the two of them standing there. Of course that may have had something to do with the fact that her son was in girls clothes with his hair down. “Oh my. Hello Rank… Ranma and Akane. What brings you two here?”

Ranma was busy looking at Akane’s back, afraid of what she might see if she looked into her mother’s eyes, so Akane said, “We need to talk to you Mrs. Saotome.”

“Please, come in.” This was said with a slight bow which the girls returned.

Ranma and Akane entered the house and removed their shoes, putting on some of the guest slippers that were there. Nodoka led the girls to a very traditional style living room and said, ‘I’ll be right back with some tea.”

Akane took that moment to talk to Ranma, who was simply dancing along her last nerve. “Look Baka, stop hiding behind me.”

“I’m not an idiot. Look ‘kane, that seppuku pledge still has me freaked out, okay.” There was no way that Ranma was going to lose this argument, as it was too important.

“Do you even listen to me when I tell you things? That was taken care of before Jusendo, remember? Look, stop being a coward and just deal with this like a man, okay.” Akane was getting much more worked up over this and was having a harder time controlling her own temper. Right now her mallet hand was itching and she just wanted to smack some sense into the redhead.

Ranma just blinked a few times, as if trying to make sure what it was that Akane had said and then looked down at herself and then back up. The tomboy caught the movement, followed the train of thought and then started chuckling, which grew to laughing when Ranma cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly. Ranma started joining in, when what had happened completely registered and she realized why that had been funny.

When Nodoka came in with the tea on a tray, the two girls were just beginning to quiet down. She smiled at her son and asked, “Ranma, did you want some hot water to change back?”

Ranma seemed shocked by how casual her mother was about all of the crazy gender changing that was her curse. Was she really okay with this? She cut her eyes over to Akane and the girl just looked smug. This sort of shook Ranma some, as she came to some sort of realization. Maybe she should just listen to Akane sometimes instead of just believing what she wanted to believe, because otherwise she was no better than Kuno. “Uhm… actually that is kind of why we are here, to talk to you about that.”

“Son, I know about your curse but let me assure you that doesn’t not make you any less manly in my eyes. You have always proven your manhood to me and I am satisfied.” Nodoka was calm when she said this and had a sip of her tea. Ranma had grown up to be a wonderful man, a bit odd but still a man you could count on.

Ranma swallowed heavily. She was still afraid it was not going to work out well, but trusted in Akane. “Mom, you might change your mind when you hear this.”

“Ranma, I have seen the truth of who you are and I know about your fight with Saffron. That is very manly in my eyes and little will change that. I am very proud to have you as my son.” Nodoka shook her head slightly. Sometimes her child confused her.

Ranma grumbled quietly, “I hope this don’t change that.”

Akane jumped in, as she could tell that Ranma was beginning to have some troubles. “Actually, part of the reason we came here today is to get your help.”

“My help?” Mrs. Saotome was clearly surprised by that. Her child and his fiancé needed her help?

“Yes. We have a plan going and in order for it to really work the way we hope it to we really need your help to make people believe it.” explained the short haired girl. It was beginning to look like Ranma’s mother was getting intrigued, which would certainly help.

Ranma found her voice again and joined back into the conversation, “Mom, I just want my life to be normal and for me to be able to marry Akane without all the insanity that happened at the last time we tried to get hitched. This plan is the only thing I have been able to come up with to fix the problem.”

Nodoka looked thoughtful. The fact that these two were unable to get married had bothered her. However, she had to admit it was nice seeing them work together for a change. “Alright, what is this plan of yours?”

“…and that’s basically what the plan is.” Ranma blushed some at her mother.

Her mother sat there, obviously digesting what she had just heard from the two girls. This time, between Ranma and Akane, they had filled her in on everything that had happened to her child ever since Genma had spirited the two of them away, to give her an idea of the true scope of the problem. Akane hadn’t quite told her all the details apparently when Ranma had saved her from falling off the cliff and into the ocean. In so many ways, what he had gone through only made him more manly in her eyes. He had endured and survived so much.

Her son, or rather daughter, was looking down, clearly nervous about what was going to be said. She knew now that if she ever said it was time for him to commit seppuku that he would do it. Ranma was truly a man among men, a person with a strong sense of honor and duty. It made her so proud that her child had turned out so honorable despite her husband being an idiot all the time. If only she had been there, would Ranma’s life been less hard?

“Ranma, I am sorry.” Nodoka bowed to her child.

That had been the last thing Ranma had expected to hear. She snapped her head up and her blue eyes bored into her mother. Her mother was sorry?

“I never knew everything you endured since your father took you from me. I had no idea what you were going through or how much of that I inadvertently put you through a well. I will, of course, help you with this plan. It would be dishonorable for me to do anything less.” She bowed again to Ranma, who was still clearly surprised to her words.

The redhead shook her head to clear it, boggled by what he mother was saying. When her thoughts cleared, she smiled in relief and then bowed to her mother. “Thank you mother, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Now that you have explained this plan I have a few questions, are you serious about getting married to Akane?”

Both of the teens blushed and looked everywhere but each other or Mrs. Saotome. Ranma swallowed heavily and, almost afraid of this particular response, said faintly, “Yes.”

“Good.”

Now the two teens both snapped their heads up and stared at Ranma’s mother. Their own nervousness about this issue had ill prepared them for that response. They both blurted out, “Good?”

“Well now Ranma, she is still your fiancé, is she not?” Her mother quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

“She is.” admitted Ranma, still nervous.

“And are you serious about marrying her?” This question was also important to Nodoka.

Ranma blushed again, the tips of her ears glowing. Akane was blushing as well but did notice the quick nod that Ranma gave. Her heart swelled happily and all was right with the world. She couldn’t hold back the smile if she had even tried.

“And this plan isn’t forever?”

Ranma nodded. “Once life has calmed down for a while I want to marry Akane and turn back then. Less chance of a relapse.”

“Then we will just have to make sure this plan works. I do want to see my son marry his beautiful fiancé. And to do that I will help my son be my daughter.”

The three of them turned the discussion to how best to make this plan work, given the huge mountain of problems that faced them. They covered a few of the different ways this could play out and how to ensure things moved smoothly in the direction that was desired. A good bit of time was devoted to the Amazon issue, as they were well aware that was the source f most danger. Nodoka then realized something as they talked. “Ranma, how are you able to avoid the curse changing you back?”

Ranma smiled, just happy that her mother was okay with this. “Well, there are several different ways you could do this. Yesterday I used some of the waterproof soap that I had gotten before from the old ghoul, but it doesn’t last as long as other things. I remembered something else I had gotten and that is what I am using. Let me tell you about…”

* * * * *

“Tadaima!” called out the girls as they arrived home. As they were taking off their shoes, Kasumi called out from the kitchen, “Okaeri. Did you girl’s remember to pick up the vegetables I asked you for this morning?”

Nabiki looked out of the living room and spotted Ranma and Akane. They both looked embarrassed at having forgotten the vegtables. “Sorry nee-chan. We can go now if you want us to.”

Kasumi gave them her third best smile and they put their shoes back on. She came up and handed them a longer shopping list and some cash. “Could you pick up a few more things for me?”

Ranma smiled this time and said, “Sure, nee-chan. No problem.”

Nabiki almost fell over when she heard that. Why the hell was Ranma calling her sister nee-chan? They weren’t related. This whole thing was strange and confusing and it was beginning to make Nabiki crazy. She had to follow them to figure out what was really going on because she was almost certain that it wasn’t vegtables. “Kasumi, I just remembered I have to check on something. I’ll be right back.”

“Please don’t be late for dinner.” called Kasumi from the kitchen.

“I won’t.”

As Nabiki tore out of the house in pursuit of the two girls, Kasumi smiled to herself. Sometimes making her middle sister do things was pretty easy. The girl had such a narrow focus in her way of thinking that Kasumi had long been able to make her sister do what she wanted.

Knowing that her reputation as an information broker was probably on the line, Nabiki did her best to get them back in sight. She caught sight of them as they were entering the market area and she redoubled her speed. Sometimes getting good information required some effort. When they turned into the grocery store, Nabiki hustled to follow. 

Watching them was pretty boring overall. They were picking up some vegetables, some more garlic and ginger, more Poccari Sweat for themselves and a small cake for desert. It was when they turned down the feminine hygiene aisle that things began to get surreal again. Nabiki was an aisle over, doing her best to listen in.

“Ranma, could you hand me those tampons?”

“Sure Akane. Here you go.”

“Oh, did you need anymore pads?”

At that question, Nabiki began to go green. Ranma needing feminine products?

“I suppose. Say, do you really like those tampons?”

“They are pretty nice. I definitely like them better than pads.”

“Can I borrow some to try them out? Usually the Panda just stole me some pads and I hadn’t thought about that until now. He wasn’t good at teaching me anything about being a girl.”

Wait, Mr. Saotome had stolen pads for Ranma? When? Where? Why? There was no reason for that since Ranma was a guy. What the hell was going on? This whole thing was making her head hurt and se began rubbing her forehead. Were they under some sort of Amazon memory thingy or had blows to their head or something?

“Sure. I have some that you can borrow.”

Nabiki just stood there and stopped following the girls, this wasn’t getting her anywhere. There had to be some sort of plan. There had to be. Wait, hadn’t one of her minions told her that Akane had almost put Sayuri through a wall? Maybe what Nabiki needed to do was talk to her to find out what had happened? If Akane’s best friend had gotten into a fight with her, surely she would be willing to talk. With a grin, Nabiki dashed out of the store, unaware that she had been noticed.

Ranma shivered. She felt dirty. “I can’t believe that you asked me that? Ick.”

Akane rolled her eyes. “Ranma, you know, if you stay in your girl form long enough it could happen. You might just need those products for real.”

Ranma turned green at that and Akane thought that looked pretty funny in contrast with the girl’s red hair. The redhead squeaked out, “For real?”

Akane took the girl’s hand and tugged her along, trying to get Ranma off a subject that was amusing. They did have other things to do. “Come on Ranma. Let’s get home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Shampoo blinked her eyes in surprise and found herself looking up at the ceiling of her room, which confused her. Hadn’t she been outside talking to Ranma just a second before? Ranma had looked funny and had said funny things to her, things she couldn’t quite remember. Hadn’t he been there with the violent girl?

 

“Welcome back great granddaughter.” Cologne leaned into Shampoo’s line of sight.

 

“What happened?” Shampoo was still trying to put pieces together about what she last remembered as she very slowly sat up, her head spinning some as she moved. She felt drained, as if she had just gone through an epic battle.

 

“Mouse found you and brought you back. He said you were standing in the street paralyzed. Do you remember who did this?” Cologne was concerned about who could have paralyzed her daughter and not leave a mark on her. It was a tremendous skill and one she wanted to know about. She certainly hoped that Son in Law had not learned this skill.

 

“Ranma…” Shampoo’s thoughts turned back to that moment there in the street, when Ranma seemed so different and so the same.

 

“Ranma did this to you! That cad! I will crush him for daring to get close to my beloved Shampoo!!” Mouse postured bravely and then fell over. Cologne had used her stick to strike one of the sleep points. She did not need to be bothered right now by the boy and shutting him up was the most effective way that she knew of. Well, turning him into a duck was a close second.

 

“Ranma… is dressed like a girl, great grandmother, with her hair down and in a dress but more than that thinks he has always been a girl. That stupid violent tomboy seems to believe it as well. Airen said… said… I was his friend but not his fiancé.” The lavender haired girl trembled some as she replied in Chinese, as the shock had worn off and the emotions hit her.

 

Cologne narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, “Do you think this is some plan to fool Ryoga? You know how Ranma likes to dress up for that.”

 

Shampoo shook her head. “They were going somewhere together. Great grandmother, Ranma really thinks he is a girl, like that time the violent girl knocked him into a rock.”

 

Cologne stood there and thought about things. Yes, head trauma could have done this, but Son in Law had gotten much, much tougher ever since that incident. His fight against Saffron had proved that. “So Son in Law thinks he is a girl? Hrrmmm… do not fear great granddaughter, I will find him and get to the bottom of this.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

“Kasumi-neechan?” The voice was sweet and cute, in the hopes that it would have a greater chance to succeed.

 

“Yes Ranma-chan?” The elder sister’s voice was filled with tolerant amusement.

 

“How much longer until dinner? I’m hungry?” whined Ranma, somewhat playfully.

 

“Ranma, just help Akane finish setting the table.” Kasumi kept busy with the final parts of the meal, making sure that it was all going to come out right. She was not going to rise to the bait.

 

Akane bopped Ranma lightly on the head with a fist playfully. “Don’t be a jerk Ranma. Let’s just finish the table and wait.”

 

Ranma pouted some but complied. It really felt good to be able to play as opposed to fight with Akane.

 

Over by the shogi table, Soun lamented, “Oh Saotome, our families will never be joined. Your daughter and mine can never have children!”

 

Genma rolled his eyes and took the momentary distraction of Soun’s crying to rearrange the board some. He picked up one of his own pieces and set it down confidently. “Ha, looks like I win Tendo!”

 

Soun looked down at the board, confused. “I could have sworn that I was ready to win.”

 

Once the table was set, Ranma and Akane sat down next to each other and started talking about Akane’s favorite Shoujo Manga, and the plot line. Nabiki came in while they were discussing part of the long drawn out romance and was surprised that Ranma actually seemed to know what Akane was talking about. This didn’t strike her like the kind of information you could pick up in a day and she was positive that Ranma would not have willingly gotten within a mile of girl’s manga. And to now be able to talk about character interactions… that shouldn’t be possible. Nabiki’s head started hurting again and she got up and headed into the kitchen, “Kasumi, could I get some aspirin?”

 

“Certainly Nabiki.” Kasumi got out the bottle of pain meds and handed it over. “A headache?”

 

Nabiki nodded slightly, wincing at the movement and dry swallowed the pills. They tasted nasty but it got the job done. Besides dinner would be ready in a moment and that would kill any taste that remained. “Yeah.”

 

“Are you worried about something?” asked Kasumi, well aware of what was giving her sister the headaches.

 

“Not worried so much as confused. I know there is something going on and you seem to have joined with Ranma and Akane in making it happen. I don’t know why yet, but I will figure it out.” Nabiki rubbed her temples.

 

Kasumi gave her sister a worried look. “Nabiki, perhaps you should go to see Dr. Tofu over these headaches?”

 

Nabiki sighed. Kasumi was just ignoring her and trying to redirect the issue. “Maybe I will.”

 

Once her sister left the room Kasumi smiled. She had a brilliant idea about how to deal with her sister. It wasn’t the nicest thing she had ever done but it would get even with Nabiki for some of the terrible things she had done to both Ranma and Akane.

 

Dinner was somewhat quiet, with Ranma and Akane now talking about a movie they wanted to go see and Kasumi occasionally joining in. Nabiki watched carefully to see if there were any clues as to what was going on, but there was not hint of anything that she could make heads or tails out of. Genma sat there glowering at his son and Soun fretted, still upset over the fact that it seemed as if the two families would never be joined.

 

As they were about midway through the meal, Genma pounded his fist on the table, making the several fish bounce. “Damn it boy, stop acting like a damn sissy! Get out of that dress and turn back.”

 

“So, you want me to sit here and eat in my underwear?” snarked Ranma right back, not wanting to give in to her father.

 

“Fine, if you want to act this way…” Genma’s cup of hot tea was tossed into Ranma’s face and nothing happened. The three who were not aware of the plan gasped while the others reacted as if it were simply thrown tea and not a major mystical mess up.

 

“Mister Saotome!” Both Kasumi and Akane called out in shock.

 

Ranma grew red faced and angry. The anger built and just when everyone expected Ranma to launch into an all out fight with her father it spilled over into something else, which left everyone at the table surprised. Ranma began to cry. Between sobs, Ranma choked out, “Pops, why do you treat me like this?”

 

“You are my son and you have been acting disrespectful! You need to shape up before your mother comes and we have to die! Did you forget that?” Genma’s anger was slowly getting replaced with some nervousness. His boy… crying? His boy would never cry but then again his boy didn’t look like a boy right now.

 

“Dad all I have ever done is to try and do what you wanted me to do and now you give me grief because I am doing something I want. I am just trying to have a life outside the Art and you won’t let me. I am trying to stay friends with Akane but you won’t let me. You just want me to be unhappy and practically your slave! Why do you hate me!? Why do you hate me?” Ranma turned and ran upstairs. They all could hear the door to Akane’s room open and slam shut.

 

Slowly all eyes turned to Mr. Saotome, angrily looking at him. His mouth was open like a hooked fish’s and it was clear that the words had some sort of an effect on him. He gaped there like the idiot he was. “I… uh… I… uh…”

 

Akane glared at him and if looks could kill, and Genma had heard of training where you could learn how to do just that, he would be well and truly dead right now. She stood up from the table and stated. “I’m going upstairs.”

 

Kasumi shook her head sadly as her younger sister raced upstairs to console her fiancé. Parts of this plan seemed harder than others and this outburst had been unexpected. “Mr. Saotome, that is no way to treat your daughter.”

 

Genma was still shell shocked and staring at the empty space where Ranma had been sitting. “B… b… bu… but… I ha… ha… had a son.”

 

“I think your daughter just might disagree with you.” She began to get Ranma and Akane’s food, taking it into the kitchen to keep it safe, in case they were hungry later. When she came back in and knelt down to finish eating she said, “Maybe you just need to give your daughter some space right now.”

 

He nodded dumbly, his mind frozen with what had jut happened, repeating softly, “But I had a son.”

 

Nabiki was flabbergasted. Ranma was nowhere near that good of an actor, so that outburst had to be genuine. However, if it was, what did it all mean? Did it mean that Ranma really was a girl and not a boy? How could it, since she had pictures of Ranma’s male form and had made a nice profit with them? Was this some sort of Amazon trick? Had Shampoo used some sort of potion on people to make them all think that Ranma was a girl? Moreover, why hadn’t hot water worked? And since when did Ranma and Akane care about each other? Nothing was making any sense and all that told her was that she didn’t have all the pieces she needed to figure out what was going on. This certainly didn’t help her headache. Maybe some more aspirin after she ate?

 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Akane was holding a crying Ranma in their shared bedroom. While surprised by Ranma’s reaction to her father, she could understand where all the stress and frustration that had gone into that outburst had come from. Ranma had been barely dealing with it for years and it had only taken just a little more to set it off.

 

Akane ran a hand down Ranma’s red hair, soothing her, whispering to her over and over, trying to reassure the petite girl. “It’s alright.”

 

After a while, Akane succeeded in calming the girl down and Ranma continued to sit there, holding Akane. “Do you want to take a bath? It might help you relax more.”

 

Ranma nodded and Akane helped the girl up. She grabbed their pajamas and they walked to the bath, with one arm over the smaller girl. Ranma mostly sat there as Akane washed her hair and back, taking the puff and washing her front when it was offered to her. The cold water of the rinse helped to bring her back some. She looked so sad and lost that Akane’s heart went out to the girl. She leaned down and kissed her fiancé.

 

Ranma returned the kiss and the girl relaxed more. Akane pulled back and smiled, “Can you wash my hair?”

 

Ranma nodded and rubbed the shampoo into the tomboy’s hair. After a quick rinse, the two of them found themselves in the tub, luxuriating in the warmth that penetrated their bones. Akane pulled Ranma between her legs and began to knead the girl’s shoulders, her strength enough to work the tension out. “Thank you ‘kane.”

 

“You’re welcome. You know I think your father is smarter as a panda than as a man.”

 

Ranma giggled. “You’re probably right.”

 

“Don’t let him bother you. We are taking care of you right now so don’t let him get to you.” Akane held her comfortingly, her eyes closed and letting the hot water work its magic on her as well.

 

“I’ll try.” The response was hesitant and worried. “Oh, ‘kane, I just wanted to say thank you.”

 

Akane kissed the redhead on her head. “For what?”

 

“For helping me with this.”

 

“No problem. How could I not help you? You are my fiancé and I love you. After you admitted that to me I would do anything for you.” It felt nice to hold the slender girl in her arms and Akane was happy.

 

“Two days, two days without a fight. I don’t really know how to deal with that. I hoped it would work, but this…” Ranma was amazed by how well it was working but she was still worried.

 

“Hush, Ranma. You worry about relaxing, we’ll let the days take care of themselves.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Ranma opened her eyes a little and sighed, content. She was warm and comfortable in a way she had never really been before and it wanted to lull her back to sleep, so she didn’t fight it and let her eyes close again. A familiar voice called out from right next to her. “Ranma, we need to wake up.”

 

“Unh..’kane, fivmrmints.” She snuggled closer to the warm body she was being held by, resting her head on the other person’s shoulder.

 

There was a sigh and then, “Fine, a few more minutes.”

 

Ranma’s mind began to process everything slowly as it was growing more awake by the minute. There was a warm, soft body next to hers and then Akane’s voice was right next to him. Warm body… Akane’s voice… warm body… Akane’s voice…?

 

Ranma was suddenly standing against the far wall shaking, hands over her head to protect it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

She heard the creak of the bed and kept muttering her apologies, hoping that might have her life spared, crouching down to make a smaller target. Akane’s pace was measured and she stood in front of the cowering redhead. Ranma whimpered slightly. This was going to hurt.

 

She took her arms and pulled them away from her head. Ranma winced in preparation of the Malleting of Doom that was sure to be on the way. There was another sigh and then Akane said, “Ranma, I’m not going to hit you for something I did. Now come on. I want to run before all the excitement starts today.”

 

Ranma blinked a few times, her brain trying to reboot and make sense of what had just happened or rather not happened. “You… You’re not going to hit me?”

 

Akane shook her head and she pulled on her running clothes. “Ranma you were having nightmares last night and you needed the comfort. So I got you into my bed and that seemed to help.”

 

Ranma couldn’t recall that but then she was often glad when she couldn’t remember her nightmares. Akane had been there for her, had taken care of her and had kept her safe. She said softly, “Thank you.”

 

Akane turned and hugged her fiancé. “You’re welcome. No hurry up and get dressed. We have a big day and I want to have finished our work out before your mom shows up.”

 

Ranma smiled and got dressed quickly.

 

Their run did her a lot of good and she felt invigorated. Akane certainly had something with this whole running thing she did every morning. Maybe she needed to do this in the morning because waking up with the panda wasn’t any fun. She really hated it when she woke up and was flying through the air, not really knowing if she was up or down, or even where the ground was. It scared her a little each time it happened, not that big tough Ranma Saotome would ever have admitted that to anyone. There had been so many things he had to pretend didn’t bother him all the time because he would look soft and it seemed as if violence and anger were the only feelings his father didn’t call soft.

 

Ranma sighed. All of that crap her father had given her to believe in, that girls were worthless and weak, that the Art was the only thing that mattered, the whole way she had been asked to live with the constant attacks, the fighting for food, all of that was making him a caricature of a real person. Thankfully, her mom seemed to have gotten over the man’s man nonsense and was trying to help her. Why wasn’t she allowed to just be Ranma? Why did it have to take wearing a dress to be allowed to feel what she felt and act the way she wanted to act? Why did she have to be a girl to have a means of escape from that nonsense?

 

At least he had been able to tell Akane before this all took place that she loved the tomboy. That had been the most important thing she had ever done and she was quite aware of that. After almost losing her during the fight against Saffron, she just couldn’t bear not telling her. The crap at the wedding spooked him, making him angry and nervous, so he had blurted out his insults like normal, protesting everything. That she had gone and done that really embarrassed her. She knew she had hurt Akane’s feelings and she was trying to make up for that.

 

Akane put on her gi and Ranma her Chinese clothes, ready to get some forms and sparing practice in before breakfast. They walked outside and could hear Genma still snoring upstairs. The two girls giggled and got into the dojo, ready to work.

 

After they bowed at the small shrine in there, they started first with some of the kata, to warm and stretch their bodies. As they went along in the forms, Ranma did less and less of her own form and more and more helping Akane with getting her katas correct, helping her to adjust small problems here and there. They went through three of the forms and Akane was starting to autocorrect some of the problems by the time they were on the last one. The two girl’s smiled at each other and bowed once they were finished.

 

Akane got into her fighting stance and Ranma stood there, hands behind her back, the whole thing reminiscent of when the two had met. Ranma giggled as she recalled that and asked, “You do Karate don’t you?”

 

With narrowed eyes, Akane was trying to figure out what Ranma was doing. She hesitantly answered, “A little.”’

 

“Then let’s have a match. Just for fun. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” Ranma grinned broadly.

 

Akane finally caught on to what Ranma was referencing and smiled back happily. Ranma loved that smile. He would do most anything for that smile.

 

They launched into their attacks and the match got more and more serious, going from the simple sparring to more what Ranma had done everyday with her father. After a bit, Ranma stopped things and gave Akane some pointers on how to make her attacks more effective and her defense stronger. Then the fight was back on. It went back and forth like this for a while before they called it quits. They bowed to each other, bowed to the shrine and headed out. Ranma said, “Akane, do you want the first bath?”

 

“No, we’ll bathe together like we have been. It’ll be okay.” Akane was beaming happily. She had missed that sort of instruction, that type of help with her fighting and it made her feel good, like Ranma was giving her respect for being a martial artist.

 

When they came downstairs for breakfast, with both of tem wearing skirts and Ranma again having a ribbon in her hair, everyone was sitting there but the mood was a bit tense, as if a black cloud of tension hung over the table. In fact, it looked as if Genma was trembling for some reason. The two girls sat down, a bit confused, and waited, knowing it wouldn’t be long for food to arrive. Sure enough, Kasumi came out with the bowls of miso soup on a tray. And then, Nodoka followed her out with the rice.

 

Ranma remembered the conversation yesterday and leapt to her feet, calling out excitedly, “Momma!”

 

Nodoka and Ranma hugged and the older kissed the younger on the forehead, clearly happy to see the redhead. All around the table there were people who had face faulted over this display, who had all been quite sure that this encounter would end in fire and destruction and seppuku. Nodoka held Ranma out at arms length, “And how is my daughter today?”

 

“Just fine. I missed you.” Ranma beamed happily at her mother. Once she had found out that she was still alive, Ranma had really tried to reunite with her and was glad that she had finally succeeded.

 

“I know that the training trip was long and hard, but look what a beautiful and strong woman you have become. I am so proud of you, daughter.” Nodoka hugged Ranma again.

 

The sound of brains breaking was almost audible. Genma was the one thrown most of all and he started looking back and forth between Nodoka and Ranma as if that would help him figure out what was going on, as if this were some sort of strange action free tennis match. Did he actually have a daughter? Had he always had a daughter? Surely Nodoka would have made him commit seppuku for dressing like a woman if he were actually a boy, right? And he did actually have a son, right? It was too early for this and he needed sake.

 

Nabiki was trying to sort this out as well. If Mrs. Saotome was in on it then there was little chance of finding out what was going on as having Kasumi and her working together was a frightening proposition. She had to wait for one of them to screw up and she was beginning to get an idea about how unlikely that was. She gritted her teeth in frustration, trying not to let it show. There was something going on here and she wanted to know about it. Not knowing things made her feel incompetent, like she had utterly no clue about anything going on around her, like she was a failure and she hated that. Ever since her mother had died, Nabiki had been focused on making money for the family and on knowing everything that she could about everything going on around her. If she had known what to do, she might have been able to save her mother.

 

Ranma sat down again and they all called out before eating, “Itadakimasu!”

 

Genma sat there uncharacteristically quiet and not eating. He just sat there and stared at his wife and his son… daughter… child… whatever he had. Why were they not committing seppuku? This didn’t make any sense. At this point, he was positive that he needed a lot of sake just to barely cope. What had he done in his life that justified this?

 

Nodoka smiled at the two girls sitting next to each other, “So girls, what did you have in mind for today?”

 

Akane smiled back, enjoying getting to know her eventual mother in law. “We were going to maybe do some shopping, get Ranma’s haircut again, watch a movie, something fun and relaxing.”

 

“That certainly sounds like fun.” replied Nodoka. “Do you need any money daughter?”

 

“Yes please.” Ranma gave her cute look and Nodoka and Kasumi chuckled. “I usually don’t get any as Pops is stingy.”

 

“Here you go sweetie. Just don’t spend it all on ice cream.” chided her mother.

 

“But Mom… I like ice cream.” Ranma whined a little.

 

Akane laughed. “Aunt Saotome, I’ll make sure she doesn’t spend it all there.”

 

Ranma blushed at that and looked down. Was it her fault that she liked ice cream so much? She had never had anything like that when she was on the road with her father. It had all been camp rise and occasionally some sort of stolen food. She was making up for lost time. There were years worth of no ice cream that had to be made up.

 

“Oh, girls, can you go to the store for me first and bring back what I need for dinner?” asked Kasumi. “It isn’t a large list.”

 

“Sure. I guess we do that really quickly and then get to our fun.” said Akane.

 

“I wanted to make something special for dinner tonight and I have other things to do with the housework. This really would be a big help for me.”

 

“No problem Neechan. Since we don’t really have any plans that should be just fine. Well run off and get that taken care of.”

 

The two stood up, got the shopping list, and said their goodbyes to everyone. They headed out and when they had turned around the corner, out of sight of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. Akane looked over and asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“It is kind of hard to play like a girl all the time. It exhausts me some times and I have no idea if I am doing a good job. It is good to get to a place where I don’t have to be as on all the time, like I am around the family.” Ranma hung her head a little at that.

 

Akane reached over and hugged the girl, her fiancée who she really loved. “It’ll get easier Ranma and you have been getting better, acting more like a girl.”

 

The look that Ranma gave her was full of hope. “Really?”

 

“Yes. You should be fine. I believe in you.” Just hearing that made the redhead smile broadly.

 

“Thank you Akane.” Ranma skipped a bit ahead and turned around, walking backwards, facing the tomboy. “You have really been more help than I could ever have imagined. Thank you for everything.”

 

She bumped into someone and instantly turned to apologize. “Gomen nasai.”

 

The face she looked into was very, very familiar and stole Ranma’s voice away. The muscular boy she had walked into turned, his hair held back by a yellow and black bandana. He looked apologetic until he saw who he had bumped into, “Gomen. I didn’t… see… Ranma?”

 

Ranma smiled at the Lost Boy nervously, unsure what to do here. “Hi Ryoga. Where have you been?”

 

The Lost Boy stared at him and he grew slowly angrier. “Why are you dressed like that? Are you trying to trick Akane? You jerk. Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

With a slide to the side, she dodged the attack Ryoga launched with his umbrella, which was a simple thrust. Given how Ryoga normally reacted, there was almost no way she could get out of this without a fight. She was so tired of this and she wanted to stop fighting Ryoga. Wasn’t he her friend? Why did he always attack her? Surely, they had dealt with the damn bread issue and the accidental knocking of him into Jusenkyo. Ranma dodged again, propelling herself into the air, trying to get some distance. She had no idea what to do. Was everything going to fall apart right now? “Ryoga, stop!”

 

“Not until I have killed you. I live in Hell all because of you, Ranma!” Ryoga stretched his arm back and flung his umbrella at her, spinning it quickly towards the redhead. She shifted to the side and it flew past harmlessly.

 

“Ryoga, please stop.” Ranma kept fighting the urge to attack back and it was getting more and more difficult the angrier that Ryoga got. She dodged an attack of bandanas and the return of the umbrella, wanting to punch pig boy in the face. Maybe just this once it would be okay?

 

Akane ran up and stood in front of Ryoga, holding her arms out to somewhat block things. It got the larger boy to stop. Akane yelled out angrily, “What are you doing?!”

 

“I am getting rid of this pervert for you!” Ryoga’s eyes bored into Ranma and the redhead remained in stance, ready to move. She had gotten a lot better at dodging ever since Happosai had entered her life, not that the skill helped much with the freak.

 

“Leave Ranma alone! She doesn’t want to fight you!” Akane’s eyes flashed dangerously and her fists were clenched. She couldn’t allow this to go on or everything would be ruined.

 

“He is such a… wait, what did you say? She?” Ryoga looked dumbfounded and let his body relax completely, turning to face Akane entirely.

 

Ranma relaxed a little, but she did breathe a sigh of relief that Akane was able to keep this from escalating further. She watched the scene unfolding in front of her between her tomboy and P-Chan, wondering how that was going to play out. The relief started her crying and she sniffled a little. She didn’t fight it because it would work for her right now and so the embarrassment was worth it.

 

“Yes she you idiot. Ranma is a girl. I know you get lost all the time but I never thought that you would lose your mind. You know she’s a girl.” yelled Akane, pointing towards the crying redhead.

 

“Uhm… Akane… Ranma’s a guy.” replied Ryoga, wondering what Ranma had done to Akane to make her forget something so basic. It had to be all Ranma’s fault because everything was somehow Ranma’s fault. It had to be Ranma’s fault that Ranma was crying right now, right?

 

“Honestly Ryoga, what is it with people believing that? Have the Amazons gotten to you?” Akane looked at him worriedly.

 

The Lost Boy blushed slightly and looked down. This was making him confused. This might not be Ranma’s fault? It might be the Amazons fault? Surely not, as Ranma was the ultimate source of suffering and pain. But there she was, standing there crying, wiping the tears from her face and he felt sheepish.

 

“Look Ryoga, we are going off to go shopping for Kasumi so we can’t stay. Talk to you later, if you can get your act together.” Akane walked forward and took Ranma’s arm and led both of them off towards the market and away from the Lost Boy.

 

Ryoga stood in the street, watched the two girls walk away from him, and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Nabiki knew she didn’t have a large window of opportunity here so she raced over to Sayuri’s, desperate to get a better idea of things from a direct source. She made it there in record time, at least for her, and was soon standing on Sayuri’s front porch, panting slightly. When she had caught her breath she rang the doorbell and waited.

 

After talking to the girl’s mother briefly and waiting again, Sayuri came down and looked surprised to see the middle Tendo sister waiting for her. Nabiki smiled in her best friendly manner and called out to her, “Good morning Sayuri, may I speak with you?”

 

“Certainly Sempai. How can I help you?” She asked the upper classman.

 

“I was just trying to figure out what had happened between you and Akane the other day? I heard that she attacked you. Did my sister really do that?” Nabiki smiled, trying to come across as a confidant.

 

“Well, I guess I upset her when I was teasing Ranma.” Sayuri looked down, as if embarrassed by what she was saying.

 

“You were teasing Ranma?” asked Nabiki carefully. Now they were getting somewhere. This could turn out to have been a good plan after all. “About what?”

 

Now Sayuri blushed and couldn’t meet Nabiki’s eyes at all. It was clear from the girl’s body language that this embarrassed her. “I… I was teasing Ranma and calling her a freak because… because she is afraid to use tampons.”

 

Nabiki swallowed, trying to keep the surprise off her face. This was not what she had expected. This was something completely different. “You were teasing her over tampons?”

 

After a quick nod as an answer, Sayuri replied, “I know it has to do with her Dad, but since most of us in our class use tampons I figured that it was an easy way to tease her. I had no idea it would upset Akane so much.”

 

“Wha… what did you say?” Nabiki was sure that it had to have been over something else but she had nothing to prove it one way over another. This was frustrating.

 

“Do I have to tell you? It’s so embarrassing and I feel bad about it.” Sayuri was a bit pink in embarrassment.

 

“Please.” Nabiki had to know. There might even be a clue her in what had to be a lie.

 

“Well… I asked her if the reason that she was afraid to use tampons was that she was too embarrassed to have sex.” Sayuri mumbled the last bit.

 

Nabiki blinked. Sayuri had asked that? Really? But that didn’t make any sense because Ranma was a boy, so there was no reason to ask that question. It wasn’t like he was going to have sex with a boy. “Surely you didn’t ask that?”

 

Her voice was quiet when Sayuri answered, “I… I did. Akane got pissed off and slammed me against the wall. I guess I was just afraid of Ranma taking away my best friend. They have gotten so close lately.”

 

Nabiki was frustrated. This wasn’t helping at all. It was only confirming what she knew wasn’t true and that did her no good. She was trying to get things to make Ranma tell the truth, not to get things that twisted the truth into this lie. She was certain that Ranma was a boy and she would find out why he was doing this. “Well, I think she might be over it. She didn’t seem angry this morning. You wait and see. I’ll try and make sure that it is all okay. Thank you.”

 

Nabiki bowed and left, rubbing her forehead, as her headache was coming back with a vengeance. She took two aspirin and headed home, desperate for a new plan.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

After dropping off the vegetables and stuff that Kasumi wanted, Ranma and Akane headed over to Sayuri’s, where Yuka was waiting for them. The plan, at the moment, was to go get ice cream and to do some shopping. Ranma was a bit worried about that, as it did embarrass her to look at girl’s clothes but maybe this would help her get used to that? She didn’t know if that would actually work but she was willing to try. It wasn’t like she had any real idea how long this plan was going to take to work, so she wanted to have enough stuff to last.

 

So far, this girl thing was mostly working the way she had hoped. It hadn’t stopped Ryoga from attacking her, but then again, very little did. It did seem to be working on Pops and Nabiki, which would help a lot and she was a lot more worried about the Amazons than she was with Ryoga. Cologne was far too tricky and on top of things than most anybody else in Nerima. Then she realized that at some point Happosai would have to be dealt with as well. Would she ever get this insanity calmed down enough to ever go back to being male all the time?

 

Once the four girls were seated in their booth at the back of the ice cream parlor, Akane turned to Ranma, “Why didn’t use what we discussed on how to deal with Ryoga?”

 

“I didn’t have time to. He attacked so quickly that there really wasn’t time for me to fall to the ground and start crying. He could have really hurt me if I hadn’t have dodged.” Ranma defended her actions, even though they hadn’t gone according to the plan.

 

“It’s just that Ryoga is such a sucker for tears that it should have stopped him.” stated Akane.

 

“I know, but he also doesn’t think about things and just dives right into action. Those first few attacks would have hit me if I hadn’t done it the way I did. And the umbrella is heavy.”

 

“What is his deal anyway?” asked Yuka.

 

“I don’t know.” shrugged Ranma. “At first I thought it was about bread, then it was about something else, but we have fought together so many times that I kind of thought that he had gotten over the whole wanting to kill me thing.”

 

“It sounds to me like he is jealous of you.” Sayuri looked thoughtful when she said that.

 

“You think?” This surprised Ranma, who would never have thought about Ryoga that way.

 

“It makes sense to me. For all we know, he could have the hots for Akane and is jealous that you have her.”

 

Ranma thought about that and about how Ryoga was in love with Akane. His big reason for being pissed today had to do with Akane. Was it really that simple?

 

“Ryoga is sweet, but I’m just not interested and attacking Ranma isn’t going to help him get into my good graces.” stated Akane. “I think we’ll have to come up with a plan to deal with that.”

 

The other girls then nodded. Then Sayuri informed everyone about what had happened with Nabiki that morning and what she had said. Ranma turned as red as her hair when she heard that and buried her face in her arms on the table. The idea that she might have to… to actually use those things made her stomach turn. But if she was a girl, then wouldn’t that actually be something she would be used to. That was not a pleasant thought. “Uhm…”

 

Talk at the table stopped and everyone turned to face Ranma, her face still buried in her arms down on the table. Akane asked, “Yes Ranma?”

 

“Would… would I actually have to use those… things?” She didn’t even look up to speak. And the word itself seemed dirty so she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

 

There was silence for a moment and then Akane asked, “You mean, tampons?”

 

Ranma nodded her head, still face down, feeling her cheeks burning. He had been so embarrassed ever since this whole thing started.

 

“Well, last night we did say that your father bought you some pads and you said that you wanted to try tampons this time.” explained Akane, trying not to enjoy the girl’s embarrassment.

 

“Oh Kami-sama!” groaned Ranma. “I’m not sure I can do this.”

 

Yuka said, “Ranma, I am sure you can do this. It is just something that happens for a few days each month and that’s it. No real worry. Don’t dwell on it or you’ll blow it out of proportion.”

 

“Ranma, think of all your fights, all the things you have done and try, try to tell me that a little blood over the course of a few days is really that bad?” asked Akane forcefully. She then lowered her voice and added. “I thought that Ranma Saotome never lost?”

 

Ranma snapped her head up, her eyes intense and was about to make a retort when the ice cream arrived. That put a hold on the conversation and everyone focused on their bowl of creamy goodness in front of them. Ranma calmed down by the time she finished her large gooey chocolate hot fudge brownie desert and so was able to say something polite. “Okay, I can do this. It is just disturbing, okay?”

 

Sayuri reached a hand over and rested it on Ranma’s. “It does bother us as well at the beginning, so you’ll just be going through something else all girls go through. That’ll just make you more of a girl.”

 

When Ranma winced, she continued and said, “I thought this was what you wanted?”

 

Ranma took in a ragged breath, her heart beating quickly as her body wanted to deny everything that was being said and everything she was doing. She swallowed and sighed, “I do want this. So far, this has been a successful plan and I like that. With the exception of Ryoga today I have avoided any combat except for sparring Akane. Things do seem to be calming down as far as I can tell.”

 

“Then just relax and go with things. We will be here to help you through it all. That what girls do. Guys seem to think they have to tough it through alone, or it wouldn’t be manly. But girls try to stay together and help each other through things. Guys try it alone, girls do it in teams.” said Yuka.

 

Ranma nodded. That did make sense to her based off what she had seen. Even the three fiancés would team together faster than Ranma would with Ryoga and Mousse, unless a cure was on the line. She was so used to having to fight about everything on her own that turning to anyone else for help seemed odd. But then again, her idiot father thought that Ranma should be able to deal with everything all on his own. So maybe she could go against her father and do this with a little help from her friends? “Okay. Can you help me through this?”

 

Akane snickered a little and said, “What’s this? The great and powerful Ranma Saotome, man among men, is asking us poor weak little girl for help?”

 

Ranma narrowed her eyes and glared at Akane. “Hey! I’m just Ranma right now and I am most certainly not a man.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

“You know, this color really brings out the blue of your eyes?” said Yuka, as she held up a V necked shirt next to Ranma’s face. The particular shade of blue really did make the girl’s blue eyes pop.

 

Ranma looked in the mirror thoughtfully, trying to see the difference herself. “Really?”

 

Akane nodded. “It really does. You should wear more of that color.”

 

“Okay. If you think so.” The shopping had been going well and the new haircut they had insisted that she get made the redhead look even more feminine than before. Akane was feeling a bit jealous about how Ranma looked but she had been mostly used to the fact that Ranma’s girl form had a better shape than her and larger breasts. This was only a twinge compared to what it used to be. She had gotten better dealing with Ranma after all of this time and she was grateful for it.

 

Ranma looked at the massive amount of stuff they seemed to have bought, a good amount of it consisting of bras and panties since she really didn’t have very many pairs. Kasumi had managed to pick him up some stuff but three pairs of panties and one bra didn’t quite do it. Besides, Akane had insisted that the sports bras would help a lot with the jogging and the sparring practice. She had noticed the amount of bouncing that occurred and it was a bit irritating.

 

After some more looking around the store for stuff Ranma needed, Akane came up to Ranma and looked at the girl nervously. There was something going on and the redhead could tell that it wasn’t good. Akane’s voice was a bit apprehensive, “Do you trust me?”

 

“You know I trust you Akane.” stated Ranma. “Why?”

 

Akane’s hands came around with a shirt, the front still facing her. “I have something that will really screw with everyone, but I am worried about your reaction to it. The thing to remember is that once it is on you don’t have to look down at it.”

 

Ranma felt a chill roll through her whole body, as if a marching band had tromped over her grave. “Wha… what is it?”

 

“Please don’t scream or anything. There is a cute picture of a cat on this.”

 

Ranma recoiled as if Akane were now holding a deadly viper. Surely the girl wasn’t serious. “C… c… c… c… cat… t… t?”

 

“Yes. It is just a picture. Touch the shirt to see that there is nothing there besides the shirt.” asked Akane, calmly, knowing that this would be good for her fiancé and would really mess with the others. The girl’s extreme fear of cats was well known and this would certainly screw with anyone who knew that.

 

Ranma reached out her hand tentatively and touched the shirt. It was soft and she thought it might feel really nice on her skin. There was no lump in it that could be a c… c… c… animal.

 

“Okay. I am going to turn the picture around now so you can see it. Nothing is going to hurt you. Okay?” Akane was gentle with Ranma in a way she had never really been before. The pale faced, trembling Ranma was obviously still there simple because he trusted her and that made her feel special. She didn’t want to upset him.

 

The picture on the shirt was of a cute little kitten lying on his back next to a daisy. The shirt had a caption that said, ‘Love me’ in kanji. Ranma started at the image and sweat started beading on his forehead. He began to tremble, his fear slowly ramping up.

 

“Ranma, this isn’t a real cat. It’s just a picture. It can’t hurt you.” assured Akane.

 

Ranma nodded. It was just a shirt, that’s all it was. It wasn’t one of those evil animals that stalked his nightmares, clawed his flesh, took bites out of him, and licked his blood. It was just a picture with no life in it at all. It was not possessed, magical or anything. It was just a t-shirt. She exhaled in a controlled manner and ever so slowly, she reached out and took the shirt from the girl she loved.

 

She went to the dressing room, feeling like she was going to her death, awaiting the moment when the picture came to life and attacked him. She changed into the shirt with her eyes closed tight and with a deep breath she stepped out of the dressing room.

 

Akane was so proud of Ranma that she could barely see. Before anyone said anything, Akane rushed up and hugged Ranma. The short haired girl whispered in his ear, “I am so proud of you.”

 

Ranma blushed, some of her tension draining.

 

Yuka grinned at her. “That shirt looks really cute on you.”

 

Sayuri agreed. “It does. You should wear it for the rest of the day.”

 

Ranma shivered some at that. She could do this. She could face her fear. This was a small step, a tiny step, almost imperceptible in the overall scheme of things, but to take it was to start on a journey to get past this problem. She nodded her head. “Okay. I will.”

 

Akane’s pride in Ranma grew. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to face a fear like that in her whole life and to see the person she loved do so overwhelmed her. She knew quite well what an important moment this was for her. “Remember to try to keep from looking down, okay.”

 

With a shaky smile, Ranma said, “Thank you Akane.”

 

Plans changed, as it was determined unanimously that Ranma had been so good over the shirt that she had earned herself some more ice cream. Ranma, of course, did not argue with the motion.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Kasumi was happily cooking in the kitchen, occasionally singing, which showed just how happy she was. Things were seemingly going well and it was something she really appreciated. Nabiki was up in her room fuming and her father was busy playing shogi with Genma. Auntie Nodoka was finishing the last little bit of cleaning and the house practically shone after all that attention. The house seemed as normal as it ever got.

 

“Tadaima!” called out two voices.

 

“Okaeri.” Nodoka called out as Kasumi was really singing happily and must have missed the entrance of the two girls. When the girls walked into the living room Genma reacted as if he had been slapped, propelling himself away from the redhead, for safety reasons of course. When the boy went into his cat place, he was aware that he wasn’t safe.

 

Nodoka smiled at the girls and then turned to stare at the wide-eyed Genma. The man was starting to wibble which was not very attractive. “Genma?”

 

“Pops? What’s wrong?” asked Ranma, as she moved closer towards her father dragging Akane with her as they were holding hands.

 

“C… c… c… cat!” One shaky hand was pointed towards Ranma.

 

Akane’s nearly crushing grip managed to keep her fiancé from reacting in the usual manner, as they had discussed this possibility. Ranma took a calming breath and asked, “What’s the problem? I think the shirt looks really cute.”

 

Nodoka smiled as well. It did look good on her daughter. “It does look cute, and the color really brings out your eyes.”

 

“Thanks mom. I really like it.” Ranma smiled at her mother, but it was a bit strained because of the whole cat thing. Trying to stay chipper was tiring.

 

“Bu… bu… but the Neko-Ken? Wh…?”

 

“It’s a cute shirt Pops. It’s okay. I don’t think a shirt is going to make me go into the Neko-Ken.” There really was no other choice in accepting that the Neko-Ken was there, but by making it seem like Ranma was dealing with it would certainly throw the stupid panda. Genma was not dealing well with the number and speed of the changes that were occurring in his world.

 

“I… uh… I…” It was clear the bald headed man was at a loss for words, however he did manage to find something. “I think it is good that you are getting over this silly little fear. Time to man up about this cat business.”

 

“Genma, what is this Neko-Ken our daughter is speaking of? What cat business” asked Nodoka, her eyes narrowing and steel creeping into her voice.

 

“I… uh… I… What in the world can that be!!” When the ladies turned to look behind them, Genma took off running, trying to escape from what he figured would be certain doom. He had no intention of committing seppuku over this.

 

Akane and Ranma both looked out the doors where the man had bolted and said, “Figures.”

 

“Oh?” asked Nodoka, a bit curious over the comment.

 

“Yeah, Pops is not a big believer in taking responsibility for things. I kind of figure that when you do finally corner him he is going to start groveling. It is a move called the Crouch of the Wild Tiger, and Pops is very good at it.” commented Ranma disdainfully.

 

Soun just watched this spreading madness from his seat at the shogi table. He casually reached out and rearranged some of the pieces. He didn’t have to move all that many because Genma had been distracted the last few days.

 

“Well, sit down girls. Dinner should be ready soon. I’ll get us some tea and check on how Kasumi is doing.” Nodoka stood and headed that way.

 

“We’re going to drop off our bags in our bedroom and be right down Auntie Saotome.” said Akane, as she began dragging Ranma in that direction.

 

“Okay.”

 

The two girls got into their shared bedroom and Ranma slumped into a chair. She did look exhausted, now that she wasn’t using her Chi to stay controlled and look calm. Maybe the t-shirt wasn’t the brightest of ideas? “That is harder than it looks.”

 

Akane looked over at her fiancé worriedly. “Are you okay?”

 

Ranma nodded. “Can I take this off yet?”

 

The smile that Akane had would have looked more at home on Nabiki, which certainly go the point across. “We should wait for Nabiki to see it. I am sure it will have a good result as well.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

The eye twitching was a new development and Nabiki couldn’t stop it. Ever since she had seen Ranma in the t-shirt with the kitten on it, the twitching of her eye had just started up. It was as if she was seeing a completely different person hanging out with her sister and she was at a loss for what to do. Ranma wasn’t acting like Ranma and that was skewing her whole world. She hadn’t figured out yet how to make any money off of this girl, besides photos, which Kuno had already shown an interest in. What was she going to do and when was the damn eye twitching going to stop?!

 

Ranma and Akane were chatting happily about their day as were Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome. Her father was crying over some imagined slight or other, which she ignored as usual. This plan that Ranma and the others had going was working a little too well and she couldn’t get her eye to stop. Maybe she should just call it quits? Just admit defeat and do something else. But that would mean that another main source of income from Ranma, information, would be dried up, potentially for good. That would severely hamper her income and she wasn’t a big fan of that. No, she had to get at least something out of this. “So, Ranma, where did you get the shirt?”

 

“You like it? Akane got it for me. She said it might help me with my cat phobia.” remarked Ranma, as she leaned back to give Nabiki a better view of the t-shirt.

 

Nabiki’s ears perked up at that. Helping with the cat phobia? Ranma was trying to get past the cat thing? Well, that was certainly interesting. She could certainly get 5000 plus Yen for that bit of news alone from Shampoo and if she spun it just right from Ukyo as well. Her eye slowly stopped twitching and she rolled the information around in her head, trying to figure out the best way she could present it.

 

If the cat phobia was being admitted to than the Neko-Ken was still there. That meant Ranma was of course still the martial artist he was as opposed to this frail flower of femininity he was playing at. Maybe she could get some extra money out of Kuno baby by implying that this change in the redhead’s look was all part of some plot by the evil sorcerer Saotme? Yes, she knew that Ranma was behind this so she wouldn’t be lying. That was easily another 5000. 15,000 yen all thanks to an off-handed comment. Yes, she still had it and even though she didn’t quite know what was going on she had information she could work with. Maybe she should thank her sister for getting the shirt for Ranma? After all, that shirt had given her enough of a toe hold to not just give up in despair.

 

Both Kasumi and Nabiki noticed the change in demeanor of the middle Tendo sister. This was not a good sign as it meant that things hadn’t worked out the way they had hoped. Nabiki had figured out something, something that would make their lives a bit crazier and that was not what Ranma needed. The calm was addictive and they both craved it as well. They had to figure out some sort of way to stop Nabiki before there was a repeat of the wedding and the destruction that had occurred then. This whole instigation thing that she did was causing too many problems.

 

Once dinner was finished, Akane dragged Ranma off to the bath with her. The redhead hadn’t argued and followed along. She really liked it when Akane shampooed her hair and washed her back. While they were sitting in the furo, encased in the hot water, Ranma again held between Akane’s legs, the youngest Tendo broached the subject. Quietly she said, “Nabiki might have figured something out.”

 

“What?” Ranma started some and Akane had to pull the redhead back against her.

 

“I can’t think what it was she figured out but the twitching of her eye stopped and she looked thoughtful, not worried. We may need to be prepared for something crazy.” Akane was not happy about being the bearer of bad tidings.

 

“Do… do you think we could get her onto our side?” quietly asked Ranma.

 

Akane was silent for a while, thinking about the answer to that question. It used to be that Akane would know that answer instantly and have full faith in her sister. However, things had changed after her mother’s death. “I don’t know Ranma. I think she makes more money off you than she ever did off of pictures of me. I’m not sure she would be willing to go along with it.”

 

Ranma sighed the sigh of long-suffering, “I just thought that if we could trust her we could have her sell the information we wanted her to sell and not have her trying to figure this out.”

 

Akane rolled that over in her mind. Maybe she should bring that up to Kasumi? Her oldest sister would have a better chance of getting the mercenary girl to go along with things, especially since it meant that Nabiki would still be making money, but not stirring up trouble. It might just work, she hoped, but it would be a long shot. “I’ll talk to Kasumi about it and see what she thinks.”

 

“Good. I just want to be happy and here with you Akane, not dealing with the normal Nerima madhouse.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Since Nabiki left for school a good bit ahead of the others, Akane took the opportunity to talk to Kasumi. Akane joined her sister in the kitchen, to make sure that there was little chance that their father could overhear them. “Neechan, what are we going to do about Nabiki?”

 

Kasumi stopped as she was filling the bowls with miso and looked thoughtful. “I don’t know Akane. I honestly don’t think Nabiki cares about the fact that she has caused Ranma a great deal of pain. She probably hasn’t realized how much pain that she has caused you. Simply asking her not to do what she has been doing won’t help in this case.”

 

“Ranma had an idea and I’m not sure if it is a good one. What if we brought her in and let her know about the plan? We could let Nabiki make money with the information we approved.” Akane sounded skeptical of the whole idea and it showed in her voice.

 

Kasumi picked up the tray of bowls and bit her bottom lip slightly. “Let me think about this.”

 

Akane nodded and followed her older sister out. Time for breakfast.

 

Meanwhile, the Tendo in question was skipping happily towards the Nekohatten café to make the first sale of the day. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until Mousse opened it. She beamed at him and said, “Good morning. Can I speak with Shampoo?”

 

“Akane Tendo, why have you come here?” He replied angrily, his body tensing.

 

Nabiki reached up and lowered the boy’s glasses back onto his face. She looked a good bit more serious now. “Just get Shampoo.”

 

Mousse was grumbling something non-flattering about her when he left that Nabiki couldn’t quite make out, but she was okay with that. As long as she got paid she really didn’t care what people called her. Making money was the important thing and being seen as the Ice Queen had it’s advantages.

 

Shampoo came down shortly and stood in the doorway, arms crossed under her breasts. She looked over at the middle Tendo curiously and said with some heat in her voice. “What mercenary girl want?”

 

“I happen to have some information for you… if you are interested.” Nabiki put just the slightest bit of taunting in her voice. She had found that it drew out customers really quickly.

 

Shampoo brightened. Nabiki always had the best information in Nerima. “Tell.”

 

Nabiki held out her palm, curling her fingers rhythmically. “Cash up front. A girl’s gotta eat you know.”

 

“How much?” Shampoo’s eyes narrowed. Sometimes the deals were not in her favor and she wanted to avoid that.

 

“For you, only 5000 Yen. I think you will find that a favorable deal.” Nabiki radiated confidence and smiled.

 

Shampoo rushed back inside and Nabiki could overhear the conversation, which was in Japanese. Even if it had been in Chinese, she would have been able to follow it. Eavesdropping on people when they thought their language was safe yielded plenty of money and information. “Great Grandmother, Shampoo need 5000 Yen.”

 

“What for child?” It was clear that Elder Cologne was surprised by the request.

 

“Mercenary girl come with information.” added Shampoo, as if that explained everything.

 

There was some grumbling and then Shampoo was back with five one thousand Yen bills in her hand. Nabiki took them, pocketed them, and then said, “I just thought you should know that Ranma is trying to get over his cat phobia.”

 

“AiYah! Airen do this for me?” Shampoo’s eyes widened excitedly. This was the best news she could imagine. Her cursed form scared her husband and this was a weakness, yet if he was working to fix that problem then maybe her Airen was trying to get better so they could head home to the Amazon Village together.

 

Nabiki just nodded and headed off to school, humming happily. That had been nicely profitable and if she were lucky she might be able to get Kuno baby to buy this before school. If not, lunch would be soon enough. Her profit margin was looking up.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ranma was getting nervous. Lunch had been pretty quiet, with the girls eating in peace outside, but at this school the quiet often meant that something was on the horizon, waiting to collapse on top of her. She wasn’t sure what it could be. Maybe the Principal and another stupid plan to cut everyone’s hair or Kuno or Kodachi or someone would show up and demand to fight? After a short bit of thought, she realized what was looming ahead and her face went red in embarrassment. Since the pondering had taken so long, lunch was over and they were back inside. Akane looked over from her desk questioningly at the flushed redhead. Ranma gestured that she would let her know later and went back to hiding behind her book.

 

Between classes, Akane leaned over and whispered, “What is it?”

 

“We have gym today.” stated Ranma, color rushing back into her cheeks.

 

“So?” replied Akane, not sure what was the girl’s problem. So they had gym, what was the big deal?

 

Ranma just gave her a hard look, as if to call her an idiot and then Akane got what the redhead was talking about. Her eyes went wide and her hand went to cover her mouth when she said, “Oh my.”

 

Akane got up from her desk and quickly went over to Yuka and Sayuri. They huddled and spoke quickly, occasionally glancing at the redhead. Then Akane came back, sat down, and smiled. Ranma was worried, what was the plan now? Before she could get that the next teacher came into the classroom and they had to be quiet.

 

All too soon, it was time for gym class. Ranma followed Akane down to the locker room, trembling inside, bracketed by Yuka and Sayuri, almost as if they were trying to keep her from running. Sayuri leaned in and said conspiratorially, “Just get changed with the rest of us. Talk with us and don’t look around too much. Act like this is no big deal. You can do this.”

 

Ranma nodded and then there they were, inside the girl’s locker room. It wasn’t her first time into the room. She had been there several times for one screwed up reason or another and it almost always ended with a beating of some kind, so there was some natural trepidation. It wasn’t like the room was even all that different from the guy’s side, but the fact that she wasn’t completely a girl worried her. What would the other girls think? Had they done enough to confuse things that this would be a non-issue? With a heavy swallow she joined into the causal discussion so nervous that she couldn’t recall what was being said even as they were speaking.

 

There was an empty locker next to Akane’s and Ranma began changing, taking off her uniform and only occasionally looking at either Akane or Yuka, who was on the other side of her, to make some ort of comment on the conversation. She was pulling on her buruma when some one spoke up, “What’s he doing here?”

 

Ranma and Akane looked around confused, trying to find the guy in question. The short haired girl replied, “He who? I don’t see any guys here.”

 

“Ranma.” accused another girl.

 

“What do you mean? Ranma’s a girl.” countered Akane.

 

“We know all about that curse of his and that pervert has peeked on us before. Why are you defending him?” Several other girls joined in on that one and a small mob was growing.

 

“Curse?” Ranma asked. “What curse?”

 

A number of the girls growled and tensions were clearly rising. Ranma pulled on her t-shirt and tied her shoes as another girl called out, “Your Chinese water curse, baka!”

 

Ranma stood and looked at Akane, as if she had all the information. “My what?”

 

“You know that whole cold water girl, hot water boy thing some people have mentioned.” explained Akane, a bit exasperated.

 

“Is that all? You all think that… Fine, come on then.” Ranma headed into the bathroom and got the tap water nice and hot. Steam was rising from the stream of water. “Everybody watching?”

 

When she noticed that the doorway was filled to max capacity, she thrust her hand under the steaming water and winced at the heat. She held it under there for about ten seconds and then pulled it out. The skin was all red. “See. There was hot water and I’m still a girl.”

 

One of the other girls came over and tested the water, just to make sure that Ranma wasn’t pulling a fast one. The water was really hot and she pulled her hand back quickly. “Gah!”

 

Ranma looked worriedly at the other girl, “Are you okay?”

 

The girl nodded, almost as stunned by the concern in the girl’s voice as she had been by the temperature of the water. Ranma turned off the water and looked at the crowd. “Is this stupid joke done now? Can we go to class now?”

 

Ranma walked past the girls who were staring at her, their minds all a whirl, confused over things. Ranma was a boy, right? Everything stopped making sense when Ranma arrived at Furinken but this was a bit strange even for the usual.

 

Ranma found that gym with the girl’s was a lot of fun. Instead of having to be the best all the time all she had to do was play with the other girls and not try to show off all that much. She thanked Akane for that tip after class, as playing volleyball with the others had been different from games with the guys and she had liked it. With classes over for the day, Ranma and the others got changed and headed home.

 

Ranma looked over at Akane as they were strolling home, “Uhm… ‘kane, do you think we can head over to Uchans? I could really use an okonomiyaki. All that worrying made me hungry.”

 

“Do you think that Ukyo will be okay with that?” Akane sounded worried, knowing just how tough the chef could be in a fight. “She might not deal well with this.”

 

“I don’t know, but she makes them so good and tasty that I Need one right now. Please Akane?” Ranma tried to use the puppy dog eyes that she had seen other girls use with near lethality. It was not a successful technique yet for her.

 

Akane rolled her eyes at the attempted display of cute. “Fine.”

 

They made it to the restaurant just in time to see Konatsu opening the store. Ranma and Akane were still amazed at how feminine and graceful the man was in the flowered kimono. It would have come across as weird if the crossdressing man didn’t honestly seem to consider himself a woman, for the most part. The way he had been raised made him a girl for all intents and purposes and if they didn’t remind themselves of his physical sex they would never have been able to tell by his actions.

 

When the kunoichi looked up and spotted them heading his way, he bowed slightly in greeting. “Good afternoon Ranma and Akane.”

 

“Afternoon Konatsu.” They walked in and headed for the counter. Ukyo was just finishing getting everything set up for the day’s business and ready for the customers when she looked up and spotted the redhead. She began to scowl at the girl. “Ranma…”

 

“Yes?” Ranma was confused. Why did she seem so angry? She hadn’t said anything yet and usually people only got angry at her when she spoke, for the most part.

 

“What’s this I hear about you trying to get over your cat phobia?” growled the chef, eyes ablaze.

 

Ranma winced at the word, as it surprised him. As Ranma searched quickly to ensure that there were no cats there in the restaurant, Akane just sighed and said the one word that made sense of everything, “Nabiki.”

 

“Well!?” demanded the irate chef, who was now clutching her battle spatula menacingly.

 

“Uchan, I am just trying to get past this problem. Why should that be a problem?” asked Ranma, a bit confused.

 

“Surely you are doing that for Shampoo, right?” Ukyo was getting quite worked up and was ready to attack the redhead, to show her Ranchan what she felt about this.

 

“Uhm… Ukyo… I am doing this because I don’t like the fact that c… c… cats scare me. Akane has been helping me with that. I don’t get why my trying to get over a fear is a bad thing? I don’t like having such a weakness.” Ranma was really getting confused now. Had cats now ruined her relationship to Ukyo?

 

Ukyo paused, not sure what was going on. This wasn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. Akane joined in at this point. “Let me guess? Nabiki told you that Ranma was doing this in order to grow closer to Shampoo?”

 

Ukyo nodded slightly, a bit impressed that the tomboy had been able to figure that out so easily.

 

Ranma shivered over her whole body in a very visual reaction to the idea of her and Shampoo. “Ugh… no thank you. She is nice but she turns into a c… c… c… one of those things. Bleagh…”

 

“So you’re not doing it for her?” Ukyo was not really sure what was going on. Was the information that Nabiki had sold her over lunch wrong?

 

“No. I am doing it because I don’t want to be afraid of them any more.” explained the redhead, a bit exasperated.

 

Ukyo put down her battle spatula and said sheepishly, “Oh.”

 

“So, Uchan, can I get a combination? Akane?” Ranma changed the subject as her stomach was complaining that it hadn’t gotten any food yet.

 

“Can I get a shrimp with Udon?” Ukyo had just started making the more modern pancakes and that made her happy. She really liked the mix of flavors.

 

Back on familiar ground, the chef smiled at the two. At least Ranma honey still thought of her as a friend. Maybe when whatever was wrong with him went away he would remember this and decide that he wanted to be with her. After all, she was the cute fiancé who could cook. “Okay sugar. Two okonomiyaki coming right up.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ranma sighed in contentment as she walked back towards the Tendo Dojo with the girl she cared about. Her belly was happy now. “That was so good.”

 

Akane shook her head. If there was anything that Ranma did better than fighting it was eating. The petite redhead had eaten two of the combination pancakes and it had taken Akane reminding her that dinner would be waiting for them later to make the girl stop trying to decide what she wanted for her third. “You always say that.”

 

“Well, it’s true.” Replied Ranma as if it were a great cosmic truth.

 

Akane sighed heavily. With the way she cooked, there was no way that she would ever get that sort of response from Ranma. All she wanted to do was be able to cook for the one she loved. Was that really too much to ask for? She really had no idea how her food turned out the way it did, how it became a weapon of mass destruction. It bothered her and she wanted to get better at it. Maybe she needed to ask Kasumi or even Auntie Saotome for help? Surely it couldn’t hurt.

 

With that resolved in her mind, they walked down the street, just enjoying the quiet together. Akane wanted to hold the girl’s hand, but they had decided that things needed to quiet down more before they could do that. She wished things would hurry up, unaware that next to her Ranma was thinking the same thing.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Kasumi and Nodoka had chatted all day as the two of them cleaned the house. The subject of their discussion was of course Nabiki. Nodoka had asked earlier about Nabiki’s history and was aghast at how mercenary and unfeeling so much of it was. The girl seemed like she would do anything for money. It had already been almost an hour of story and Nodoka wasn’t sure she could take anymore.

 

Kasumi finally reached the end and said, “And there is the fact that even though she does share some of that money to help us, she keeps most of it for herself. She does help out more when things get more destroyed rather than less. She really is a good person underneath that cold exterior.”

 

Nodoka frowned. From everything that Kasumi had been saying, Nabiki sounded nothing like a good person. This was not the sort of person an honorable family would want in it. “It strikes me that she is little more than Yakuza. Her activities could be reported to the police as it sounds like she uses extortion and occasionally blackmail to achieve her goals. And selling pictures of Akane and Ranma in various stages of undress is a form of pornography. No, Nabiki should probably be reported to the authorities.”

 

“Please don’t Auntie Saotome. I don’t want to lose my sister.” Kasumi was worried, absolutely certain that the older woman would follow through with her threat. Auntie Saotome had rather old fashioned ways of looking at things and this certainly seemed like one of them. “She has problems but I am sure she won’t always be this way. Please.”

 

Nodoka rested a hand on Kasumi’s arm to calm the girl down. For all that she seemed like an adult, Kasumi was only a young woman who had taken on her families burdens and putting her own life on hold. “Kasumi, if something isn’t done, and soon, your sister will make herself into a criminal without any interference from anyone else. If we don’t do something there will be no saving her from herself.”

 

Kasumi hung her head in defeat, letting the cleaning rag drop from her hand. Auntie Saotome was right and there was no use arguing it. She had seen Nabiki change since Ranma had gotten here and it was not for the better. “Very well Auntie Saotome, what do you think we should do?”

 

Nodoka smiled sadly, aware what this was costing the young woman who stood before her, “I am sorry about this Kasumi. I wish this weren’t necessary. What I have in mind is…”

 

Kasumi nodded as Nodoka explained her plan. It might work. She hoped it would as it seemed as if it might be her sister’s last chance before Ranma’s mother took a much harder approach to the issue.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

“Tadaima!” called out the two girls as they took off their shoes to change into their house slippers.

 

“Okaeri.” called out Kasumi from the kitchen, where she was finishing putting away the groceries she would need for dinner. There was still some time before she needed to start the preparations. “How was school?”

 

“It was fine. There was a bit of a problem during gym, but we took care of that.” replied Akane, smiling happily at her sister.

 

“Oh my. What happened?” asked Kasumi, concerned for both her sister, Ranma, the other girls and the building. Those two could cause an amazing amount of damage easily.

 

“Some of the girls were giving Ranma grief over the really stupid Ranma’s a boy joke and Ranma had to show them that their joke was stupid.” Akane got her and Ranma some tea and sipped it happily. “We’re going to get our homework done, okay sis.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Akane and Ranma headed up the stairs to the room they shared and once in the safety of the room Ranma fell onto Akane’s bed, sighing heavily. “I thought I was a gonner for sure.”

 

“That could have gone so much worse, you have no idea. Those girls could have made your life pretty miserable. I’m glad an easy solution came up.” Akane fell onto the bed beside Ranma after setting the tea down. In the silence after that, the two grasped hands and intertwined their fingers. They lay there like that for a little while.

 

Akane broke the silence, wanting to tell Ranma something that had been bothering her for a bit. “Ranma…”

 

Ranma turned her head and looked at her tomboy, “Yes Akane?”

 

“I… I… I wanted to let you know it is okay to hug me and… stuff even though we are both girls.” Akane’s face got red quick and she couldn’t even look at Ranma when she said that as she was embarrassed.

 

“You won’t think I am some sort of pervert?”  asked Ranma a bit worried about the answer. The whole pervert thing had been a huge source of their problems and Ranma dearly wanted that to fade.

 

“No, I won’t. I know you aren’t a pervert. Look, we take baths together now and I hold you in the water so why would you holding me make me react like that? I… I want you to hold me.” replied Akane, a bit nervously since she had been a major factor in the pain she had endured here in Nerima. She knew her temper and sense of what was perverted had not worked in the redhead’s favor.

 

“I guess I still feel like all of this is surreal and that at some point the real world is going to interfere and you’ll go back to malleting me. This could even be a mallet induced dream.” Ranma’s voice was quiet and she was looking up at the ceiling.

 

Akane felt like she was at a crossroads. Many responses stretched before her but only one or two were going to lead her to the happiness she craved with Ranma. She had to get through to the girl. She turned towards Ranma and touched the girl’s face, cupping her cheek. “Ranma, I love you and you love me. We’ve kissed, even since this began. Have I once called you a pervert since then?”

 

Ranma turned and her blue eyes glistened wetly with potential tears. Her worry was starting to brim over. “No.”

 

“Than why don’t you relax and know that I am here for you. I want to keep kissing you and maybe even more and I don’t care if you are a boy or a girl when it happens. We are going to make it through this, get married and everything will be good. Okay?” said Akane, drawing the shorter girl’s face towards her’s, Ranma almost rolled on to her side to make the connection.

 

Ranma looked over at Akane and smiled, tears trickling down her face, pooling slightly between her nose and one eye. She bit her bottom lip nervously and then leaned over and kissed the girl she had loved and still loved. She scooted closer until their bodies were touching. Akane kissed back hungrily and wrapped her strong arms around the petite redhead, holding her close. They stayed like that for a while before Akane broke the kiss, both of them panting for air. “Is that enough proof for you?”

 

The redhead blinked dazedly at the tomboy. “Wha?”

 

Akane snickered at the effect her kissing had on Ranma and patted the flushed girl on the cheek. “I love you, baka. So never fear touching me, okay.”

 

Ranma nodded and kissed Akane again. They held each other for a while before Ranma said, “Shouldn’t we be doing our homework?”

 

The two giggled, climbed off the bed, and got out their textbooks. There were a few assignments they had to do for history class and Akane was working hard to help Ranma actually catch up. Since Ranma’s dad had been pretty anti-education, Ranma was trying to hit the books to achieve something else her father was against. It was giving her plenty of motivation to succeed.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Dinner was again subdued, as the only two talking were Ranma and Akane, talking back and forth about ideas of things to go do for fun later in the week, their topic almost always coming back around to ice cream. Nabiki was paying rapt attention to the conversation while doing her best to not pay attention. It was a trick she had learned that had helped her eavesdropping abilities quite a lot. She was managing fairly well because of all the practice she got every day, overhearing a large number of things. However, once dinner was over, she goggled when Kasumi slid over to her what looked like a bill, a very large bill from the total at the bottom.

 

Nabiki was trying to make sense out of this whole bill issue and looked over at Kasumi, missing what the other girl had been saying. “Excuse me?”

 

“I said this is your bill for all the work that is done for you as well as the cost of your meals. I have tallied it all up since Ranma has gotten here and everything should be noted right there. I know you have made money off her with pictures, information and the like. You have also done this with Akane and because that is not how family should treat each other, it is only fair that if you do such activities that you pay the full cost of your upkeep.” replied Kasumi calmly.

 

Nabiki looked shocked at her older sister’s words. This had completely hit her out of left field. “What is this Kasumi? You know I have helped this family out a lot. When the house has been damaged because of that baka Saotome, I have managed to get the money we needed to pay for the repairs. I have taken care of things!”

 

“You mean like how you took care of Akane’s wedding?” Kasumi’s voice was soft but the effects of her words were like a gunshot.

 

Nabiki flinched back some, stung by the accusation and the truth behind it. Her mind began rushing quickly to find any foothold, anywhere to turn this arguement. “Kasumi… I…”

 

Soun began to cry, huge tears flying out threatening to soak the tatami. “My daughters are fighting. What a sad day!”

 

“You mean like how you sell inappropriate pictures of your sister to a madman? Like selling information about private things to other people, so that they know all of our business? Is that how you are taking care of things?” Kasumi’s words were measured and reasonable, completely ignoring her father’s words.

 

“I… I didn’t want Akane to end up in a loveless marriage to that jerk! I hate him and that stupid fat panda! What good are they? They are a couple of freeloaders who have only taken advantage of us!” Nabiki lost it, getting to her feet, and pointing accusingly at the two.

 

“So are you saying that all that you have been doing is to protect Akane and us, is that your point?”

 

With a growl Nabiki replied, “I have been protecting this whole family ever since mother died. It was my responsibility!”

 

Kasumi looked at her younger sister sadly. “And who asked you to?”

 

Nabiki recoiled as if struck. “I…”

 

“It is father’s job to protect us and provide for the household, not yours. It is true that you have gotten money for us when necessary but the majority of what you have collected has gone to yourself and not us. You claim that you have been protecting the family, when it is closer to say that you have been using the family and our guests for your own gain.” Kasumi said with a note of finality to it. “And since that is the case, you can pay for your upkeep as if you were no more than a guest at an inn.”

 

Kasumi took up the dishes and headed into the kitchen with them.

 

Nabiki had her head down, stunned by what had just happened. The room was silent and everyone was watching her. She burned with shame at Kasumi’s words, as bits of their truth clung to her, making her shift uncomfortably. She was aware that she had been using her family some. Kuno paid good money for the pictures of Akane and Ranma, and she had managed to get some risqué pics of both of them that had sold for ten thousand Yen a pop. How was this a bad thing? How was she doing wrong? Nabiki had been trying to take care of her family, trying to make sure that they had enough money for a comfortable cushion in case of emergencies. Wasn’t that a good thing? So she kept a good chunk of it, was that really bad?

 

As she sat there thinking, people drifted away from the dining room. Genma and her father moved to the shogi board to hide in their game as usual, bringing along some sake to drown their sorrow in. Ranma and Akane, who were embarrassed about what had occurred, had quickly changed and gone to practice in the dojo. Mrs. Saotome remained, sitting there calmly in seiza, her legs under her, and the Saotome honor blade at her side.

 

Nabiki looked up, her eyes flicking to the katana and frowned. “Is it your turn now?”

 

“Nabiki Tendo, you have violated my daughter and you expect me to do what to you now, chastise you? No Nabiki Tendo, I will not chastise you. You have dishonored yourself and your family through your actions. You are well on your way to becoming nothing more than Yakuza. There is naught I can do for you except offer to be your second.” Nodoka’s voice was calm and steady, as Kasumi’s had been.

 

Nabiki’s hand rushed to her throat protectively. Was her honor and her families honor tainted so much that seppuku was the only option left to her? What had she done that warranted such an action? All she had done was to take pictures and sell information. How was that bad?

 

Ranma and her damn father were to blame. Ever since they showed, the family had needed more money to feed the gluttons and so she had gotten more. Sure, she had all but blackmailed Ranma into several photo shoots but the jerk had gone along with it and he deserved her derision. He was nothing more than a means to make the two of them pay for their upkeep. She had done nothing wrong.

 

But still, she had sold her sister out to Kuno and others several times. But the thing with the wedding… she was just looking out for her sister, wanting to make sure that her sister didn’t make a mistake and marry a lazy, arrogant, good for nothing jackass. She knew that Ranma didn’t like her and she didn’t like him. It was clear what they were feeling by watching them fight and bicker. She was just looking out for her family.

 

The honor blade sat there threateningly and Nabiki knew things were worse than she had thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

In the dojo, Akane was really putting herself whole-heartedly into her workout. Now that she was sparring and training with Ranma, she knew she was getting better. As a matter of fact, so was Ranma. Her girl form was a good bit shorter than his male form, and she had lost almost 15 centimeters in height when she had gone through with this. Ranma preferred to fight in her male form, as it gave her more reach and power, so her trying to compensate for the shorter reach was an interesting thing to watch.

 

“Damn, I’m still misjudging my punches just a bit.” grumbled the redhead, clenching and unclenching her fists.

 

“Ranma, relax. You body has different strengths and weaknesses now. How many times have you learned that? Fighting Mousse should have shown you that, or when Herb soaked you with the water from the Chisuiton and you didn’t have a male form. Each time you had to compensate and each time you did.” calmly replied Akane recalling all of those misadventures and several others like the full body Cat’s Tongue.

 

Ranma hung her head. Akane was right. Huffing, Ranma complained, “Yeah. I think the hardest thing for me to change so far is how I fight. My mind is still having trouble switching, so I still make some mistakes. It irritates me.”

 

Ranma relaxed at the feel of her touch and he leaned into her hand. Akane said, “It’ll be okay. Hopefully you will never need to fight again.”

 

With a nod Ranma asked, “Shall we spar now?”

 

“Sure. That should be fun.”  Akane settled into her stance and got ready. Ranma, as usual, was in a neutral stance, arms hanging by her side. She felt better seeing that. At least they weren’t held behind her back.

 

Akane didn’t make the same mistakes she usually did when sparring against Ranma. Her moves were much more controlled and less haphazard. She wasn’t throwing everything she had into each punch or kick, sacrificing power for much needed speed. Ranma had been trying to get her to understand that and it made a tremendous difference in her skill. She might not learn as fast as Ranma when it came to the Art, but she was close and apparently she had been paying attention.

 

The fight was going well and as Ranma began to use more of the aerial moves that her family style was more skilled at, Akane did what she could to follow. She tried her best to throw punches and kicks while being airborne but it was difficult, as she couldn’t get nearly the height she needed. What she did enjoy was the feeling of joy that was filling her. Ever since the fight on Phoenix Mountain where she had almost died more than once, their relationship had shifted. Ranma now had no problem training her and taking her seriously as a martial artist. That made her happy, which made her relax more, which in turn made her fighting better. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

 

One difference Ranma noted happily was that Akane was smiling while she was sparring. She recognized it for what it was because it was the same grin she had when she was fighting, an expression at the complete joy at having your entire being focused and moving as one. It was her favorite part of the Art and it was clear that maybe it was Akane’s as well. Besides, it made her look beautiful.

 

That slight distraction almost allowed Akane to land a punch and Ranma refocused on what she was doing. It wouldn’t do to get tagged because she was dreaming about Akane. The fight ended as expected, when Ranma took down Akane with an arm bar that the girl couldn’t just muscle out of. After their bows, Ranma looked a bit guilty and said, “I am so sorry that I ever thought that you weren’t a real martial artist. I was being an idiot and listening to my father. You are one and I am sorry for ever doubting you.”

 

“Uhm… thank you Ranma.” Akane was a bit stunned by his statement. It was one thing to know she was being accepted but it was entirely another to be apologized to. Her warm feeling was spreading.

 

“I just wanted you to know that you really are an excellent martial artist and with more training I am sure you will be able to take Shampoo.” stated Ranma, feeling a bit more confident with her words.

 

“Do you really think that I would be able to beat her?” asked Akane, stunned by the statement. She had only really been able to fight at that level when she had been wearing the magical suit. However, to be able to do it on her own and with no magic… just the thought itself was heady.

 

Ranma nodded, her ponytail bouncing. “Absolutely. Your biggest issue has always been your anger and that you tend to fight harder and not smarter. You’re working on dealing with that and that is a good thing. You will be able to beat her in time, trust me.”

 

Akane felt her emotions well up inside her. Ranma really did respect her as a martial artist. This was almost better than being told that he loved her. She grabbed the redhead, pulled Ranma towards her, and kissed the girl soundly on the lips. Surprised, Ranma opened her mouth to say something when Akane took advantage of that. Soon the protesting stopped and the two were holding each other tightly, their kisses grew more passionate with each moment. Akane tightened her hand in Ranma’s hair and the girl moaned, a new sensation rolling up and down her spine. She liked this, she really liked this.

 

Akane was taking charge of things, her mind was spinning, and part of her truly enjoyed that in a way she had never felt before. They fell to the ground and rolled until they were in a more comfortable position, neither of them noticing the impact. Ranma didn’t want the kissing to end and she didn’t want Akane to stop holding her hair like that. Akane pulled back and rested a hand on Ranma’s face. Her eyes were soft and she had that smile the Ranma loved so much. “I love you.”

 

Ranma’s response was to pull her back down, their lips merging again. Mushy talk later. Kissing now.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Nabiki looked at the blade uncomfortably and she swallowed heavily. Think, She had to think and quickly. How had thing gone so very wrong so quickly? It was so unlike her to have been this blindsided by anything. Nodoka was clearly serious about this and that was a dangerous thing. She was honestly expecting Nabiki to kill herself to restore the Family Honor. The woman had to be crazy. There had to be a way out of this. “What can I do to make amends?”

 

“Amends? Nabiki Tendo, you became a criminal through your own actions. Do you really think that entitles you to a chance to make amends?” There was steel in Mrs. Saotome’s voice and the woman’s eyes narrowed. Nabiki had seen that same look several times from Ranma, just before a challenger lost painfully.

 

“What can I do?” repeated Nabiki, struggling to keep her voice from wavering.

 

Mrs. Saotome sat there and looked at Nabiki as if she were figuring how her head might look mounted to a wall. The middle Tendo sister wriggled uncomfortably under that gaze, positive that running wouldn’t help. Her older sister was also looking at her sadly, as if she had failed the family in some basic way. “Kasumi, please.”

 

“Nabiki, think about all that you have done. True, you have supplied us with more funds to repair various things or to take care of larger than usual bills, but you basically made money for yourself through extortion, information brokering and by selling pictures of Akane and Ranma. If they were your models, why didn’t they get any money? You have used this family, treating it as if it were not your own.” Kasumi’s words were cold and her tone filled with disappointment and regret. It was the worst sound that Nabiki had ever heard next to being told that her mother was dead.

 

Nabiki lowered her head. Had she really done something this wrong? She wasn’t sure but due to this reaction it was clear she had. She didn’t want to lose her family and it seemed like this was the moment when everything in her life fell apart. “Kasumi please, what can I do to fix this?”

 

Kasumi pursed her lips. “What are you willing to offer to make amends?”

 

Nabiki’s mind raced. There was a way out? “Ten percent?”

 

Kasumi frowned and Nabiki’s hope dimmed. Nabiki hurriedly said, “Twenty five?”

 

Kasumi looked over at Mrs. Saotome, whose gaze had never wavered, whose stare felt like it were piercing her soul. The older woman nodded her head slightly. Kasumi replied, “That should work for the family. What about your sister?”

 

“Ten percent?” she asked hopefully, her mind rolling down the numbers of what she was losing.

 

“And for Ranma?” Kasumi arched an eyebrow and Nabiki began to sweat.

 

“Uh… five percent?” She didn’t want to give the bastard anything but it looked like she didn’t have a choice. Why did she have to give money to a free loader?

 

“Five?” asked Mrs. Saotome, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Uh… ten… will ten work?” Again the two women shared a look, again the slight nod.

 

“That will make amends. Now as for your behavior…” Kasumi looked a bit more relieved and her eyes softened.

 

Nabiki sighed. She just might make it out of this alive. She could always make more money. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Mrs. Saotome reached into her kimono and pulled out some white paper that had some writing on it. Nabiki recognized the papers. They looked just like the seppuku pledge that Ranma had signed and had been held over him. She gulped audibly. Ranma’s mother was playing hard ball and she could think of no other option available. She really saw no other way out. She was trapped.

 

Nodoka unfolded the prepared document and slid it over to Nabiki. The Ice Queen of Furinken High looked at the paper and shook a little. It was a seppuku pledge. The thing spelled out the conduct required by her quite clearly and any deviation meant death. She was scared. Signing this would hamstring her and basically ruin her empire. Then she got to the last condition in the list and her head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

 

Nodoka just stared at her without emotion, her eyes focused in a way that she was familiar with. It was the same look Akane got just before she broke bricks. That meant her gaze had softened. Nabiki took that gaze as an answer and stammered, “So… I can… and… and you mean you won’t…?”

 

“This pledge is meant to be fair and to keep you from falling deeper into this life of corruption you have found. It is meant to help you with your family. It is also meant to punish you some for your actions. Towards that end, this was a compromise. Will you sign?” Nodoka’s hand rested on the honor blade. With the way her hand rested, the woman could draw the weapon and score a hit in the blink of an eye. Nabiki looked between the paper, her older sister, and Ranma’s mother a few times as if measuring something. She swallowed heavily and reached for a pen and her stamp.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Nabiki walked towards the dojo, rubbing her temples. Now that she had signed her life away, she had to apologize to her sister and Ranma and it galled her to do so. It looked like that bastard won again, like he almost always did. She stopped and closed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists. Did she really have to do this? Her thoughts turned to the paper she had just signed and she sighed, continuing to walk.

 

She stepped up onto the building and slid open the door. The sight that met her made her stumble backwards and almost fall off the little porch. Ranma and Akane were in there and they were making out, seriously making out. Akane was holding Ranma’s hands down and her gi had apparently fallen open, the girl’s bra clearly visible. The redhead’s Chinese top was open as well and it looked as if the cup of her bra had been pulled down. Were those Akane’s lips on her Ranma’s breast? Nabiki’s world spun and she flumped onto the wooden floor loudly.

 

Inside, the two teens heard the sound and both of them registered what was going on. They eeped in surprise and quickly got themselves situated, with Ranma having to do the most. Akane walked out first, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and saw her sister sitting there, dazed. “Nabiki?”

 

“I… I… came out here to apologize and you were… uh… making out with him.” The notion that she had so misread that relationship was upsetting. Today was just not going her way.

 

Akane blushed. “I was kissing her and making out with her and enjoying it. I love her Nabiki.”

 

Nabiki nodded, a bit numb. Too much had happened today and she needed to just take her bath and go to bed, pretending today never happened at all. “I am sorry Akane for using you. Here.”

 

Akane took the envelope her sister held out and looked inside. It was filled with rather large Yen notes. “Wha… Nabiki?”

 

The mercenary girl turned to face Ranma, who was standing in the doorway unobtrusively, as if trying to give them some privacy. She bowed and said, “Ranma, I am sorry for using you.”

 

Even though her voice wasn’t as sincere as it had been when she had said it to Akane, it was still a true apology. That much was clear in her voice. Ranma bowed back, smiling faintly, “Apology accepted.”

 

Nabiki held out an envelope that was of a similar thickness to Akane’s. Ranma hesitantly took it and was surprised to find that it was also filled with money. Nabiki just giving her money with nothing in it for her? Was the world coming to an end and no one had bothered to tell her?

 

The girl spoke again and was unable to meet either of their eyes. “I will also be giving the two of you cuts of whatever I make with your pictures from now on.”

 

The two girls goggled at this. Akane crouched down next to her sister and looked her deeply in her eyes, “Is this for real?”

 

“Yes, it is.” Nabiki got to her legs and was a little unsteady when she headed back towards the house. It was clear that the girl seemed a little bit dazed by events.

 

When Nabiki entered the house and was no longer in sight, Akane turned to Ranma and whispered, “I can’t believe that worked.”

 

Ranma just nodded, still too stunned to speak. All of this was a bit overwhelming and unexpected. Were they really free? Had someone actually beaten Nabiki at her own game? The notion defied all reason but the envelopes spoke for themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Akane could hardly believe the good fortune that was now in her life. Ranma was asleep in her bed with her, it seemed like Nabiki was no longer a threat, and all was right with the world. She gave a slight smile at that. She had dreamed of this. Of course, in her dreams, Ranma had been a man and not a woman, but truth be told she wasn’t all that picky anymore, especially after almost dying on Phoenix Mountain. That was not to say that she was attracted to girls in general, as she wasn’t it was more that she was just attracted to Ranma. Male or female her fiancé was hot.

 

Ranma was currently cuddled up against her, this time on the inside of the spoon, where Akane could hold her. Ranma’s girl form was small enough that it was easy pretty easy for Akane to cuddle the redhead against her and still be comfortable. She did wonder what it would be like to be cuddled this way in Ranma’s strong arms. The thought made her smile and her mind drifted through the image happily. After things had calmed down for a while, Ranma would fix things with her curse and would go back to being male again, at least for part of the time. That would be nice. Akane had to admit that she loved his broad shoulders and muscular chest. The only real constant between forms were her blue eyes.

 

She nuzzled the back of Ranma’s head, smelling the clean and slightly flowery scent of her hair. It was soothing. The chamomile shampoo was helping to keep the redhead much calmer than usual and that was indeed a good thing, given the stress the girl felt with acting a girl and fighting against all the macho bullshit that Genma had put into her head for all those years alone on that training trip. Any little bit would help. With a gentle kiss, Akane closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

The gentle rasp of something making an unfamiliar noise woke her and Akane could immediately feel the danger. She didn’t see anything when she scanned the room quickly but when she looked up at the ceiling there was Kodachi, that idiot Kuno’s sister, looking down at them, dressed in her usual leotard. Akane rolled out of the bed as the Black Rose dropped to the mattress with two spiked clubs in her hands, destroying the pillow.

 

“Hohohohohohoho… so peasant, we meet again. Once I remove you and this red haired tramp from my life I will have my darling Ranma all to myself. Bwahahahahahaha!!!!” Madness danced in the girl’s eyes, which was sadly a normal thing. The martial art rhythmic gymnast went into speedily into the attack.

 

Akane easily dodged the spiked clubs that were rushing at her as the speed training she had been getting from Ranma was helping immensely. To Akane, the attacks were no longer the blur they had seemed like before. This fight was easier than she had expected and Akane smirked confidently at the insane gymnast. As that attack didn’t seem to be working, Kodachi switched to the ribbon. Ranma snored softly.

 

As the ribbon snapped at her, aiming for her eyes, Akane flinched away and hooked her food under one of her barbells. She held her ground and the snagged the ribbon with one hand. The tension the ribbon was enduring was immense and it stopped Kodachi in her tracks as the girl pulled back, trying to fling Akane. All the woman did glare at her and laugh, “Ahahahahahaha!! Soon Ranma will be all mine!”

 

It took some effort to remain balanced but Akane managed to kick the barbell into Kodachi’s face. The girl stumbled back towards the open window from the force of the blow. A quick slide step sidekick launched the woman out and almost to the Koi pond. Ranma shifted some in the bed. Akane shook her head and took a moment to pull the covers back over the redhead and run a hand down the girl’s hair lovingly. Then the tomboy growled and launched herself out the window after the Black Rose.

 

Kodachi was shaking her head to try to clear the daze she felt from hitting her head on the ground really hard. Akane flew down towards her in a flying sidekick, the fabric of her yellow pajamas flapping. Kodachi rolled backwards away from the attack and then executed a handspring to get some more distance. The ribbon was back and she was twirling it in a circle, a few petals of black roses swirled about. “Because of my brother’s love for you I will no slay you Akane Tendo, but I will ensure that you cannot be near my darling Ranma!”

 

With a deft flick of her wrist, Kodachi wrapped her ribbon around a large hunk of rock in the yard and began to whip it towards Akane. She dodged the attack, trying to figure out what to do in order to get past that weapon as Kodachi was flinging it around in a rather controlled whip motion. The strikes were getting closer.

 

With a swift back and forth motion she had picked up from watching Ranma fight, she managed to get inside the effective reach of the ribbon and thus neutralizing that attack. Kodachi dropped the ribbon and switched back to spiked clubs and Akane dodged those as well, occasionally managing to slip through the attack and punch or kick through the veritable wall of spikes. Suddenly as Kodachi was being driven back, there was a burst of gas and Akane got a face full of sleep dust.

 

Akane had to fight this off. Otherwise, Ranma would be attacked and she didn’t want that to happen. Her limbs were becoming heavy and her movements sluggish, Kodachi just stood there and laughed that insane laugh of hers. As Akane fell to the ground unconscious while reaching for the gymnast, Kuno’s sister leapt up to the second floor room.

 

Kodachi stood over the snoring Ranma, her eyes wide with her madness. This was the moment she had been waiting for, “Now you devilish fox, I shall slay you and free my beloved Ranma from your clutches!”

 

The spiked club came down towards Ranma’s head, but the sleeping girl turned over and the club missed her, slamming into the pillow, feathers flying into the air. The Black Rose growled, narrowed her eyes, and slammed the club down again, missing Ranma again as the girl shifted away from the attack still clearly asleep. Kodachi screamed in frustration.

 

Ranma awoke to someone screeching above her. She opened her eyes to spot Kodachi standing above her, holding her spiked clubs. Her heart went into overdrive and Ranma’s hands flew out, one pulling and one pushing. With one hand behind Kodachi’s knee and another on her thigh, Ranma shoved her backwards and made the gymnast fall off the bed and away from her.

 

The girl made a less than graceful flip in order to land on the floor while Ranma scrambled out of bed to face her attacker. She looked at the gymnast a bit surprised and asked, “Kodachi?”

 

The insane girl growled angrily at her. Ranma quickly realized that there wasn’t enough room in this room for her to fight the way. A quick glance at the open window provided her with more options.  Even though it would give Kodachi more room to fight her way she dove backwards out the window towards the backyard.

 

While flying back, Ranma spotted Akane lying face down on the ground. Her eyes went wide in panic and she rushed over to her fiancé. Since Kodachi was known to use various poisons and powders in her fighting Ranma got really worried. She grabbed the tomboy, turning her over, “Akane! Akane!”

 

Kodachi landed gently on the grass her ribbon twirling again. Thankfully, there were no petals this time. “Hohohohoho, I have removed her from this battle so I can kill you in peace. I want my beloved Ranma back and you are standing in the way.”

 

Ranma gritted her teeth. This idiot Kuno just never seemed to get it through her thick skull. She clenched her fists and growled, “I am Ranma you baka! How many times do I have to tell ya?”

 

“You are not my beloved, witch. He is dark haired and muscular and very attractive and loves me shyly.” Kodachi was momentarily lost in her own fantasy of her imaginary relationship with the young martial artist. Ranma tried not to gag.

 

“I don’t love you!!” screamed Ranma. “And what the hell are you doing attacking me at night?!”

 

Both Kasumi and Nabiki had woken up from the sounds outside and they both headed downstairs, thinking there might be a burglar or something going on. Nabiki had a baseball bat in her hands and was leading the way, Kasumi hanging back behind her. They got to the living room and looked outside, seeing Ranma in her pajamas facing off against Kodachi. They spotted Akane lying on the ground behind Ranma and were startled. Kasumi brought one hand to her mouth and said, “Oh my!”

 

“I will attack you whenever I want peasant, until I get my beloved back! He loves me and wants to be with me but you are stopping him.” Kodachi threw her razor hoop at Ranma as she yelled this.

 

Ranma hopped over the hoop easily and landed lightly, turning the move into the lead in to a near sprint over to the psychotic gymnast. Ranma growled out angrily as she dodged the spiked clubs Kodachi was protecting herself with. To her they were slow moving objects that were painfully easy to evade. Her anger swelled inside her and burst out, “I! Do! Not! Love! You!! I love Akane and she is my fiancé, not you, nor anyone else. Get that through your thick head and fuck off!!”

 

Ranma punctuated that expletive with a powerful punch to Kodachi’s gut, specifically her diaphragm, slamming the leotard clad girl back fifteen feet into the wall surrounding the property. The wall cracked some under the powerful impact. Kodachi dropped face down onto the grass, gasping for air desperately. She spotted two feet standing in front of her and she looked up at a very angry Ranma, the girl’s immense battle aura blazing around her strong enough to cast shadows and flickering lights about the yard. The force of it was strong enough that the Black Rose shrank back from this display of pure power.

 

Ranma’s words were cold, as she seemed to be filled with the Soul of Ice, as if that were the only thing keeping her from killing the girl. “If you ever attack me or the woman I love again I will kill you. Do you understand?”

 

Kodachi just stared at the girl, this interloper into her love life surprised by the words that she said. Nabiki narrowed her eyes in thought at what Ranma was saying and Kasumi gasped at Ranma’s words clearly shaken by their intensity and truth. Ranma just stood there, her aura crackling around her like an untamed fire glaring down at the crazy girl who had attacked them. After a moment of silence, the black haired girl spoke, “I… I… cannot accept that my beloved Ranma is affianced. I know he loves me and wants to be with me.”

 

Ranma’s stare intensified, as if she was measuring something within the girl. Her response was abrupt. “Very well. Sasuke, pick up your mistress and go home.”

 

The loyal ninja retainer of the Kuno family popped his head up over the wall and looked on the scene, Ranma standing over his fallen mistress. He frowned and hopped to his mistress’s side, concerned for her safety. He offered her a hand and said, “Come Mistress Kodachi, we should leave.”

 

Ranma glowered at them as they left, her battle aura never wavering nor weakening. When they were gone and out of the range of her ki powered senses, it winked out, leaving the area dark again. The redhead rushed to Akane’s side and knelt to pick her up. Hugging Akane tightly to her, Ranma began to cry from the stress of the fight and the worry she had for the girl she loved. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and there stood Kasumi. “Come on Ranma. Let’s get her inside.”

 

Ranma stood up with Akane in his arms and she walked inside. Nabiki was staring at the scene intently, processing everything that had occurred. She was certain that this was not how the world was supposed to work. Ranma and Akane were supposed to bicker and fight, clearly disliking each other, not making out in the dojo and for Ranma to cry when Akane is wounded. Moreover, Ranma had clearly yelled out that he loved Akane not just once, but twice in that conversation. The two of them were acting like a couple, not just best friends.

 

Ranma laid Akane down on the couch and hovered worriedly while Kasumi looked her fiancé over. After assessing her sister’s condition, she sat back and smiled up at the fretful redhead, “She is fine Ranma, just asleep. There should be no lasting damage from what happened.”

 

Ranma let out an audible sigh of relief and a great deal of tension visibly was released. “Thank you Kasumi.”

 

Kasumi just laid a hand on Ranma’s shoulder as she got up. “It’s late and I’m going back to bed. You can take Akane?”

 

Ranma nodded. Kasumi left the room and headed back upstairs to get back to sleep.

 

Nabiki stood there looking at Ranma, as if trying to decipher the puzzle that the aquatranssexual was presenting her. Ranma looked over at the middle Tendo and asked, “Yes Nabiki?”

 

“You really love her?” asked Nabiki, her tone serious.

 

“I really do.” Ranma bent down and lifted her tomboy.

 

“And you’re really a girl?” followed up Nabiki, sensing that this might be her one chance to piece together the rest of this puzzle.

 

Ranma just sighed, shook her head, and headed towards the stairs. “Good night Nabiki.”

 

The middle Tendo girl stood there and watched one of the idiot freeloaders carry her younger sister upstairs close to her chest. The redhead had fought for her, which was usual and then had threatened Kodachi quite clearly, which was not usual. This only added to the puzzles complexity and Nabiki tried to figure out how she could profit from this in a way that went around the seppuku pledge she had made earlier that evening. The pledge had been very specific on the nature of information selling, what she could and could not make money on, but perhaps she could spin it in such a way as to sell information on Kodachi and her actions that in reality related to Ranma and this situation. Something was going on between her sister and Ranma and it was connected to whatever was going on. She headed upstairs pondering this issue and it kept her up for a few hours before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Ranma had carried Akane upstairs and laid her gently in bed, pulling the covers up over her. She looked down at her uncute tomboy who always seemed to get in trouble and smiled softly. This was the girl she loved and the reason behind this whole life-changing charade. The most difficult part of this plan was to avoid crap like what had happened tonight. That fight had ruined what had been a pretty good couple of days. The peace was a bit addictive.

 

When the two of them had managed to go without the usual Nerima madness plaguing them for a month she would change back to her male form and the two of them would get married, like they wanted not what their fathers wanted. She wanted that more than anything she could imagine and it helped her motivation. She wanted it so much that she would fight for it, if that were what it took. She wanted peace in her life and would fight for it without hesitation.

 

Ranma bent over and kissed Akane on her cheek. This girl was why she was doing this, this girl that she deeply loved and who loved her. It would all be worth it at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Ranma was still annoyed the next day about everything. What had occurred last night just told her quite clearly why she needed to stop all of this insanity and why she needed to stop pulling her punches. She was a girl, they were all girls, and that freak had wanted to kill her in order to ‘save’ her male side. Shampoo was also probably willing to kill in order to win, seeing Akane as nothing more than an obstacle to her happiness. Ukyo, well she wasn’t sure of what Ukyo might do. Hurting Akane, sure, but killing… that seemed a bit extreme.

 

Akane hovered worriedly next to Ranma as they walked to school. The redhead was clearly upset about something and it worried her that Ranma hadn’t confided in her as to exactly what it was. She wanted to know what Ranma was thinking be was concerned what it might be. Her biggest worry was that it had something to do with the plan, because in her eyes it was working for the most part, with a few hiccups here and there. Ranma just walked, with her head down, inwardly focused.

 

When they reached the gates to the school, there stood Kuno in all his foolish glory with two bouquets of roses and his bokken, the light breeze rippling the legs of his hakama. He posed heroically, so that his loves could see his best side as they approached and be in utter awe at his manliness. Akane sighed the sigh of long suffering at the sight while Ranma growled quietly in her throat. Suddenly, Akane felt worried for the health of the annoying upperclassman who was about to have his world broken if she knew Ranma.

 

“Ah… this glorious day when the radiant sun beams down upon my twin loves, the beautiful but strong Akane Tendo and the delicate yet ever so feisty pig-tailed girl. I, Tatewaki Kuno, known to all as the Blue Thunder of Furinken High and the rising star of the Kendo world, shall date with both of you, for the love the pours forth from me is as boundless and untamed as the seas and can encompass both of you in my white foamed waves. Come to me my loves; let us spend these magnificent sunlit hours together, hand in hand, roaming freely along love’s glorious course unhindered by mortal worries. Let us depart forthwith, the cupids await!” The boy posed dramatically, trying to show that his other side was equally as handsome.

 

Akane had stopped, somewhat stunned at the amazing thesaurus skills and idiocy that was Kuno, however Ranma had kept going, not even looking at the stick waving moron. Kuno reached out and grabbed his redheaded love’s shoulder to stop her departure. When Akane saw this, she winced. Given Ranma’s mood this was really not going to be pretty.

 

Ranma stopped, however her body was tense with incipient violence, still looking towards the school, ignoring the hand upon her shoulder. “Upperclassman Kuno, unhand me. Now!”

 

The Blue Thunder simply smiled the pure smile of the touched, saying. “My Goddess, you have come to me of your own accord. What a magnificent day this is as you have proven clearly that you love me unreservedly. My Love!!”

 

Before Kuno could glomp her, Ranma rolled inwards along the arm that held her shoulder, turning that momentum into a powerful scissors block at the elbow joint, with a forearm on either side of the joint. There was a wet snapping sound from the elbow, which caused several students stomachs to churn violently and Ranma continued the roll, until her back was against his torso. She leapt in the air, carrying the upperclassman and as they fell back towards the ground, she threw Kuno over her shoulder and into the pavement, holding onto the arm until the shoulder dislocated with a wet pop. Once done, the girl released him and continued on her way to the front of the school.

 

The shock of the brutal attack was so great that it was at least a thirty seconds before the pain that seared his body registered. The redhead entered the school at the moment the blood-curdling scream occurred, the closing door shutting off the sound as she left the area.

 

Akane shook her self out of her shock at what Ranma had just done and sped to the school, no one else in the courtyard moving yet. After throwing open the door, she got to Ranma as the girl was casually getting her shoes exchanged. Akane swiftly followed and apprehensively asked, “Ranma?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was all the girl said in response to the unspoken query.

 

Sayuri and Yuka were hustling down the stairs and that enabled the three of them to drag Ranma into a bathroom swiftly. Since there was no one else in there, Yuka locked the door to give them some measure of privacy. Sayuri looked at the irritated redhead, put pieces together in her head and asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Look, okay, I don’t want to talk about it.” argued Ranma, lowering her head in order to avoid looking at anyone. If she met Akane’s eyes she would cave.

 

Yuka reached out and rested her hand of Ranma’s shoulder comfortingly, saying, “Ranma, part of being a girl is sharing what you are feeling with your friends. We help each other through things both good and bad. Please trust us. We just might be able to help. What is going on?”

 

Ranma shook a little with the strain of holding in her emotions and then suddenly broke down crying, almost as much as Akane’s father did. The three other girl’s looked at each other confused and concerned over this display. Akane had an idea about what the source of this tension was and ventured a guess, “Is this about last night?”

 

Ranma nodded, the crying slowing only marginally. Yuka and Sayuri looked at Akane and Ranma a bit puzzled, as they had no idea what could have happened the night before. Akane decided to fill them in on what had happened, at least as far as she remembered everything. Yuka and Sayuri looked worriedly at Akane when she finished. The tomboy waved her hands and said, “I’m fine. I really am. She only used sleeping powder.”

 

“I… I know that… it’s just that I hate this. I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to be attacked, I don’t want you to be attacked. Killing Saffron was more than enough fighting for me for a lifetime. Even fighting Pantyhose was easier than that. I love you and nobody wants to leave us alone and that just irritates me. Last night was the last straw. I’m tired of this.” Ranma growled some at the end.

 

Akane grew even more worried as the girl talked. Kasumi had told her exactly what had happened after she had been drugged and how Ranma had hit Kodachi into the wall in a way that he had never hit girls before. Sure, she had hit girls a few times but not that powerfully before. “Ranma… what do you mean that was the last straw?”

 

Ranma was quiet a moment as she was clearly gathering her thoughts. After a few moments of silence, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, “Remember how I never hit girls unless I absolutely have to?”

 

The girls all nodded. Everybody knew about that.

 

“That thinking was tied into the whole manly man thing and my pops whole girls are weak thing. Because of that, I know a lot of people have taken advantage of me and gone after you Akane. They counted on the fact that they could beat you and that I wouldn’t really want to fight them. Well, I’m done with that. I’m a girl now and they’re girls and if they threaten me and mine again they will have to deal with the consequences.” Flickers of her battle aura flared around Ranma, which showed just how upset the redhead really was.

 

Akane’s eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth as she took a step back from her clearly angry fiancé and said, “Oh my.”

 

Ranma just nodded, consciously pulling back her battle aura. “They raised the stakes Akane, not me. I don’t want to fight but if I have to I am not pulling my punches any more. If this is what they want then they deserve what they get.”

 

“So that thing with Kuno?” asked Sayuri, her voice wavering a little.

 

“I broke his arm to get the message through.” The other girls shivered at that pronouncement. This was a much colder Ranma than they were used to and it was clearly unsettling.

 

Akane looked at her fiancé and could still see tension within her, but she had calmed down quite a lot. After a quick hug she said, “Let’s go to class. I don’t want to have to hold buckets because of this.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ranma sat with her girlfriends for lunch like usual. Since very little had happened during class she had managed to calm down a great deal and had even fallen asleep for a little while. She was almost back to normal but nothing good lasts forever. While the four girls ate and talked about mostly everything, Ukyo, dressed in her boy’s uniform with that giant spatula on her back, came towards them a bit nervously.

 

The four girls stopped talking and turned to look at the chef as she neared. Because of the sheer violence of what had happened to Kuno earlier that day Ukyo had passed on her usual angry fiancé approach and was going to try something new. Because of this, Ukyo tugged at her collar and hesitantly asked, “Is it true that Kodachi attacked you both last night and that she got knocked into a wall?”

 

Akane was angry just hearing that. There was only one possible source for that information and she growled out, “Nabiki….”

 

Ranma sighed in resignation and answered, “Yes.”

 

“Are…are you okay Sugar?” Ukyo asked Ranma, worried about him.

 

“I’m not hurt but Akane was drugged.” stated Ranma.

 

Ukyo glanced briefly at the youngest Tendo and her rival, then she turned back to her love, smiled happily and said, “Well, as long as you’re not hurt.”

 

Ranma growled, her hands clenching, and her battle aura beginning to leak out again, showing her irritation. “Look Ucchan, I am tired of this. You say you are my friend and I appreciate that, but if you can’t be friends with all of my friends I don’t need you. Understand?”

 

It was very clear that Ranma was deadly serious on this point even without the battle aura. Ukyo also noticed that Ranma wasn’t looking at her like the confused boy she had known, no this was the look of someone who would fight to the end with no quarter given. This look only made the information Nabiki had sold her even more disturbing. This was not the same Ranma she was used to.

 

This Ranma was clearly a girl and a lot of people seemed to be backing that reality up, as if it were true. Ukyo wasn’t sure how she could have been so mistaken about things and had way too many memories of Ranma the guy but at the risk of losing Ranchan forever she figured that it might be best to simply go with things. And if Ranma was really a boy, doing this would keep her in his good graces. That might be good for her chances of becoming the winning fiancé. “Sorry Ranchan, it’s just that I thought you didn’t like her all that much.”

 

“She is my friend Ucchan and I want my friends to be nice to each other. She is the first real and true friend I had since you and that makes her important to me. Ryoga only sort of counts because… well… he’s a boy.” Ranma sighed. She really didn’t want to fight Ukyo and she just wanted things to be right with them. This whole fiancé thing with her only got in the way and kept them from really being friends. She had to find some way out of that entanglement. Not having any easy answer, she looked up at the chef nervously and sort of shyly, embarrassed that she really hadn’t done this earlier. “Ukyo… I am sorry for what Pops did to you back then. If I had known what was going on, I would have done something to stop it. You are my friend, the first real friend I ever had, and you will always be my friend and I would never have left you if it had been my choice. Take it out on the stupid panda’s hide. He’s the one that deserves it.”

 

Ukyo listened to that and sighed. She hated it when Ranchan made sense, mostly because it happened so rarely that it would throw her. This was no exception. She was stuck and there really was only one way to answer that. “I’ll do that. I’ll make Genma pay for what he has done.”

 

Ranma smiled at her and relaxed more. Maybe she wouldn’t loose Ukyo after all. “Great.”

 

Once that issue was settled, Ukyo undid her portable grill and got things set up for cooking. This was a much safer area of discussion. “So anyone want some okonomiyaki?”

 

Ranma just smiled at her, happy that things were working out. Akane was nervous as Ukyo was one of the other fiancés and the girl was smart and a strong fighter. Not in Ranma’s class to be sure but she was pretty close. There was a distinct possibility that this could turn into a disaster, especially if the girl figured out what Ranma and she were actually doing. Akane struggled to figure out how to turn this development to her advantage rather than the liability that it could be. She had to think like Nabiki. “Ukyo, what is the vow your father made you take?”

 

Ukyo frowned as she began making some lunch for both her and Ranchan, pouring the batter onto the griddle. She disliked thinking about that whole situation, as she felt hopelessly trapped by it unless she married Ranma. “I had to vow that I had to come back with the Saotome name or have killed them. Until then I have to be a boy and am listed on the Clan Rolls as a boy.”

 

Sayuri frowned at that, having only heard the most basic story about Ukyo’s past. “Your father actually made you make that honor vow?”

 

Ukyo nodded. “Yep.”

 

Yuka frowned. Was the answer really that easy and obvious? “Well if all you need is the name, then get Ranma’s mother to adopt you into the clan? Then you and Ranma would be sisters and you wouldn’t have to worry about the vow. You two would be close forever and there goes the tension.”

 

As Ukyo blinked in surprise at that statement, Ranma smiled again, her heart buoyed by that idea. “And you can still beat on my father everyday as ‘practice’ and not have any problem with it. In fact, it would be encouraged.”

 

“I don’t know…” If she did that, she would have to give up on Ranma forever. If she were his sister they could never be married and all of her dreams of them together, raising a family and working at the restaurant would vanish. She was the cute fiancé, the one who could cook without poisoning anyone. Would she just be satisfied with just being his sister? “Let me think about this.”

 

Ranma moved around the grill and hugged Ukyo. “I would love to have you as my sister, Ucchan. We could be there for each other and take care of each other, forever.”

 

Ukyo smiled some. Ranma did treat her more like a sibling than a romantic interest, so would she actually be losing anything in the long run? Was that fact itself proof enough that they would never be a couple? “Let me think about it, okay. Here, you can have this one that’s slightly burnt. That’s what you get for distracting me when I am cooking.”

 

The others laughed as Ranma took the sad pancake anyway and bit into it with a frown on her face. She whined, “But Ucchan… it’s all crunchy.”

 

Ukyo and Akane rolled their eyes at that and both girls noticed that they had the same reaction to the baka, which made them giggle, pause to stare at their one time rival in surprise and then giggle again.

 

Ranma ate the okonomiyaki quite happily, as it looked like there just might be a way for Ukyo to be taken care of without needing to marry her. She prayed to Kami-sama that this plan of Yuka’s worked, as the only fiancé problem she would have left would be Shampoo and that was certainly a large enough problem all on its own. What the hell was she going to do with the Amazon?

 

She was sure that Cologne had probably figured out her ruse, if not already figured out the means to counter it. That dried up old ghoul was way too smart and that made Ranma nervous, as she was well aware that she did not have the smartest plan ever going on right now. It was all too easy for things to fall apart on her. She knew what her strengths were and coming up with cunning plans was not one of them.

 

While everyone laughed and had a good time over lunch, Ranma was busy sitting there trying to figure out how to deal with the biggest threat to her happiness and make it out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Walking home from school, Ranma was pensive. Things were still bothering her from earlier and she had no idea how to get out of them. Her thoughts kept rolling over and over, replaying several moments. She had really hurt Kuno, in a way she never had before, and would have no problem with raining that sort of pain down on any of the jerks that constantly screwed with her. What part of she had killed a freaking god had they missed? And yet she had used her skill against someone weaker than her and that almost made her feel like some sort of bully. Things needed to calm down some more before she snapped on everyone else.

 

So when Ranma heard a familiar bicycle bell ring a few times, growing closer, she groaned and moved out of the way, so she wouldn’t get hit. Akane also dodged to the side just to be safe, letting Shampoo land the bike and skid to a stop, her delivery box of Ramen balanced on one hand. “Ni hao airen!”

 

“Shampoo.” Ranma’s voice was flat, with no emotion in it. She really, really did not need this right now.

 

“Why Ranma with too too violent girl? Come with Shampoo to date.” The lavender haired girl smiled happily at her own suggestion and Ranma couldn’t deny that the Amazon was beautiful. Ranma honestly had no interest in the girl however, regardless how she looked, besides the whole Jusenkyo Curse where she turned into a cat really killed things.

 

“Sorry Shampoo. I need to go home and do my homework before training. Besides, I am not your airen.” Ranma liked the girl as a friend but everything else was a figment of the girl’s demented mind.

 

“Great Grandmother say Ranma not really girl, that Ranma lying to everybody.” stated Shampoo, staring directly at Ranma, with something violent dancing in her eyes. Ranma could discern the threat in the look as easily as Akane could and he wanted to try an head things off before she had to hurt someone else.

 

“So you believe the stupid story about hot water making me a boy? Do you? Fine, Shampoo, pour hot water on me. See if I change into a boy.” Ranma was getting somewhat nervous. If Cologne had actually figured things out than she would be screwed and this whole plan to fix her life would fall to pieces. That old ghoul was way too dangerous and smart for Ranma to feel comfortable around her, and being around Shampoo upped the odds of encountering her.

 

“Great Grandmother also say that if Ranma really girl, Kiss of Death on again.” Shampoo’s grin was not friendly, as if she relished passing on the threat. Akane inhaled sharply at that.

 

Ranma’s eyes narrowed and her body was instantly ready to launch into an attack, her battle aura barely suppressed. This was not an idle threat that she could blithely ignore. This was a direct challenge and she had to take a stand, to do anything else would be to allow the Amazons to control her life. Her voice was cold and measured as she replied, “I don’t want to fight you Shampoo, but if you come after me I will stop you. And if that happens, I will not just stop at you, I will deal with Mousse, your Great Grandmother and then your village. You come after me and I will come after your people. There will be no Amazons left. Are we clear?”

 

Akane could hardly believe what Ranma was saying. Was she actually straight out threatening Shampoo? Would the girl really go after the Amazons? Based off the look that she was giving Shampoo there was no question in her mind that she would do it. Ranma really would do that, she would destroy the Amazons. It made her shiver.

 

Shampoo cocked her head as if somewhat confused by what her airen was saying. Why was he threatening her? “Why Ranma talk that way? Ranma Shampoo’s Airen. Shampoo be good wife, Ranma give her strong daughters. Shampoo no understand.”

 

Ranma stood there, staring at the lavender haired Amazon warrior, the urge to attack coiling up her back like a snake. She knew exactly how she could take Shampoo out in a move or two and it didn’t make her happy, but rather filled her with sadness. Her mind was filled with violence and at times, she hated it. She turned away from the girl and started to walk back towards the Tendo’s house. Her voice sounded immensely tired, “Bye Shampoo.”

 

The girl just stood there for a moment, watching as Akane and Ranma headed back towards the dojo without her. Ranma’s threats had registered to her, as they were not subtle in the least but they seemed so unbelievable to her that they didn’t seem real, but the person who had killed Saffron of the Phoenix people would be able to carry out such a threat. She was at a loss. Perhaps attacking Ranma would not be in her best interests right now, as the boy could easily destroy whatever he wanted.

 

Maybe she should go after Akane instead? Use some sort of memory potion on her like she had before? It hadn’t worked that well last time, but maybe she just needed to use something stronger, to completely wipe Ranma from the girl’s mind. Shampoo wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to do to the girl, to remove the roadblock to her happiness but Great Grandmother was sure to have some ideas. And it wasn’t like Ranma cared about the girl.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

“Taidama!” Two voices called out from the front door.

 

“Okeari!” called Kasumi from the living room, which threw the two girls. They were much more used to hearing her voice come from the kitchen.

 

When they got there, Ranma’s mother and Kasumi were sitting in there at the table with some tea and the men were nowhere to be seen. It was strangely peaceful. “Mom… where’s Pops?”

 

She smiled took a sip of her tea as Kasumi filled glasses for them. She answered as they sat. “They became very interested in going on a training trip right around the time Kasumi and I were discussing the need for the two of them to actually do something that resembled work.”

 

The two girls snickered at that. What a great way to drive them out. Kasumi smiled and said, “It is doubtful that father will be back anytime in the next week or so.”

 

Akane looked quizzically at her, as that was a bit specific. “Why’s that Neesan?”

 

“They only took enough food for a week.” She replied, then taking a sip of her tea.

 

Ranma sighed happily, “Good.”

 

Akane snickered. Ranma really didn’t like her father, but she couldn’t really blame the girl after hearing about her history. The man had screwed up so much it was amazing that Ranma was as together as she was. Genma was so selfish and self-centered it amazed her that the worst thing about Ranma was her ego, but she was working on that. She loved her fiancé.

 

“Oh, Mom… I have something to talk to you about. It’s kind of important.” Ranma sounded a bit nervous when she said that, as this was trying to problem solve in a new way for her. Not using her fists to deal with things wasn’t quite as easy.

 

“What is it sweetheart?” Nodoka had switched from thinking of Ranma as a boy to as a girl fairly easily and it showed. In her eyes, Ranma was incredible in many ways and she just loved her child regardless of gender.

 

“Well, you remember me talking to you about my friend Ukyo?” Ranma reached back and scratched the back of her head nervously. It was a familiar habit.

 

“One of the fiancés, correct?” checked Nodoka, wanting to ensure that they were on the same page.

 

Ranma nodded and nervously said, “Well, we talked about what the vow was that her father made her take and our friend Yuka realized that if you and Pops adopted her that would fulfill the terms of the honor pledge. What do you say Mom? Want another daughter?”

 

Nodoka paused in thought. She was trying to avoid rushing into things but this idea sounded like a great way to deal with the whole fiancé thing in this situation. Ranma said she didn’t see Ukyo as anything but a really good friend and this would fix the problem for good. That and she would have another child to care for, which appealed to her. “What has she said about this?”

 

“She wanted to think about it some.” said Ranma, smiling hopefully.

 

Nodoka nodded. A determined look grew in her eyes. “I think tonight we are going to go out to eat. What do you think daughter?”

 

Ranma realized what her mother was offering and her heart soared. She hugged her mother tightly and said, “That would be great Mother. I love you.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

The four women headed off to eat, as Nabiki had made other plans for that evening, which was okay with Nodoka. The girl had just managed to make the beginnings of amends and there was no need to tempt her with old ways of doing things. Having Nabiki be elsewhere was a good thing in most everybody’s minds.

 

They entered the restaurant and noted how busy it was, even though it was toward the end of dinner time. Standing at the door and watching, Nodoka was impressed by the speed and technique that the girl behind the stoves had. The girl was completely centered in her actions and she moved as if her cooking were an extension of her soul. Another woman came up to them and bowed politely, “Good Evening, welcome to Ucchans.”

 

“Good Evening Konatsu.” replied Akane and Ranma at the same time, smiling at the familiar waitress.

 

“Please follow me.” The male kunoichi led them towards a table in the back of the restaurant that had a degree of privacy. Konatsu had figured that it would be needed at some point.

 

The women settled themselves as Konatsu rushed about, getting them some hot tea. Ranma’s mother was also impressed by this beautiful girl who waited on them. She carried her self with a great deal of feminine grace. It was nice to see in someone close to Ranma’s age.  After they gave their orders, they waited a short while for them. Ukyo looked over at them at one point and waved. Ranma and Akane both waved back. The table was hopeful that this whole situation would end well.

 

Once the food was in front of them, they all put their hands together and before they dug in said, “Itadakimasu!”

 

The okonomiyaki were excellent as always and everyone enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, while they sat and waited for the crowd to thin out more, they had some more tea and had some red bean ice cream. All in all, it was a very satisfying meal. They sat there, waiting for the dinner throng to pass just enjoying the time together. As Konatsu was busy cleaning tables after customers left, Ukyo came over to the table. “Hey there sugar, enjoy the meal?”

 

“You bet! You really are a great chef Ucchan.” replied Ranma, gushing over her friends skill. Akane had to fight down the urge to smack Ranma for praising the girl but she was getting slowly better about things.

 

“Ukyo, can you join us?” asked Nodoka politely.

 

Ukyo swallowed worriedly and took a seat. She had a pretty good idea about what this was all about, as this had been all she had been able to think about all day. Ever since Akane’s friend Yuka had offered that solution, her mind had been arguing back and forth over the idea and she had only been able to escape it by focusing on her cooking. So far, her mind was tied, with half thinking it was a great idea as her father didn’t care for her as much as he did his lost cart as well as Ranma acting more like her friend and less like a fiancé, while the other half was insisting that honor be upheld and that Ranma was her fiancé regardless of how he acted. This whole issue was a battle for her very identity and it shook her to her core.

 

Nodoka smiled kindly, trying to set a positive mood to the conversation, “My daughter told me about the suggestion of her friend Yuka and I find that it is an excellent proposition. I am disgraced by the fact that my husband treated you so poorly in the past, failing to uphold his personal honor and I wish to make amends. My daughter told me how close you two were as children and how happy it has made her to have her best friend back in her life. I believe that adopting you into the Saotome clan would be the best solution in terms of honor and keeping you two close.”

 

“I… I… Mrs. Saotome, I have no idea what to say. Ever since I was abandoned on the side of the road my focus has been on vengeance, but when your son treated me kindly and said that I was cute I wanted nothing more than to be his wife.” Nodoka looked as if she was about to say something so Ukyo kept going, not wanting to be interupted. “I… I just want things to work out, more than anything I don’t want to lose Ranma.”

 

“My daughter could not have married you, you do know that… right?” asked Ranma’s mother, as if trying to explain something basic.

 

Ukyo looked at her funny. “But Mrs. Saotome, Ranma is a boy, right?”

 

The older woman shook her head. “Genma had always wanted a boy and apparently took advantage of the fact that I wasn’t around to raise our daughter as his son. I am sorry that you had to endure such a story.”

 

Ukyo blinked a few times. Ranma’s mother was saying he was a girl, the woman he was deathly afraid would find out about his curse and make him commit seppuku. This didn’t make any sense. She knew that Ranma was a boy. However, if Ranma’s mother said that and believed it, then maybe it might be best for her to get adopted as there would be no way for her to marry another girl. All she would have then is failure. She looked down a bit ashamed, blushing fiercely and said, “I… I am not sure what to do. Part of me wants to agree but another part does not.”

 

Nodoka reached across the table and took one of Ukyo’s hands. The chef looked up into a face that clearly showed caring and concern for her. It was a look that she was unfamiliar with. “Ukyo, I know my husband is an idiot who has caused you harm but I would be honored to have you as my daughter. Know that I would be proud to know that you had the Saotome name. You are a remarkable young woman who any one would be proud to have as theirs. Please Ukyo, be my daughter.”

 

That broke the damn and Ukyo began to cry, years of tension breaking in words that she had longed to hear from her father which were spoken to her by someone else. Someone else showed her the concern and care that she had not gotten since she was six. Nodoka hurried to the chef’s side and hugged the girl, running a hand down the girl’s hair softly, trying to soothe her. “Hush now, it’ll be alright.”

 

Ukyo was going to take a chance at what had eluded her for years and she said between crying, “Can… can… I call you mother?”

 

Nodoka was filled with happiness at the thought that she was going to be able to get another child for her to love, something she had so dearly wanted for years. “Of course you can sweetheart.”

 

The others at the table were crying as well, touched by what they had seen. Ranma and Akane were both breathing sighs of relief at the fact that one fiancé was going to be out of the running but were also excited by the fact that Ukyo was going to become Ranma’s sister.

 

Nodoka said, “Why don’t we head down and take care of this in the morning, get your name added to our family’s rolls. Then you can go to school and then we can all celebrate tomorrow night, to welcome you to the family. Does that work for you?”

 

Ukyo nodded, too emotional to speak, sniffling against her soon to be mother’s kimono. She might not become Ranma’s wife but this way she would always be around him or rather her.

 

Konatsu looked on this scene and smiled happily for his love. He loved her and seeing the hopeful and happy look on her was the best gift he could have imagined. It only made the chef even more beautiful in his eyes. He cared about her and this happiness she showed was enough that he felt content with his choice to not inform her of the truth about Ranma. That truth would only have caused her more harm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

There was a small procession moving down the street, heading downtown to where the Family records were held. The five women walked calmly but were broken into two groups. One with a woman in a kimono and another dressed nicely. The other group was three schoolgirls. Ukyo was actually dressed in a Furinken girl’s uniform, looking a bit embarrassed, as she was somewhat uncomfortable in these unfamiliar clothes. Ranma could completely sympathize with what Ukyo was going through though she didn’t say anything. Until they were siblings, she was going to keep her big mouth shut for a change. Talking too much had caused her nothing but trouble in the past and she did want to change things. The redhead cared a great deal about Ukyo, but a misstep could cost her everything and she knew it. Better to be safe than sorry.

 

Akane was walking on the other side of the chef, her bookbag held behind her. She looked over at the brown haired girl who was soon going to be her fiancés sister and asked, “Nervous?”

 

Ukyo nodded and then yawned. “Yeah. I barely slept last night as I couldn’t get my mind to shut up. I… I think this is the right thing for me to do even if Ranma is a boy.”

 

Akane cocked her head. This was a bit unexpected and she was not quite exactly sure what to do, so she fell back to a classic default. “Hunh?”

 

“I mean, I know that some people are dumb enough to buy the whole act sugar, but I clearly remember Ranma as a boy and I don’t doubt those memories. I remember as a kid and since I got here to Nerima. I know that Ranma is a boy.” Ukyo’s smirk was filled with melancholy and she did look a bit sad.

 

“What do you mean? Ranma’s a girl.” stated Akane, knowing that things were shifting under her feet but had no other option yet to follow the plan, at least until she had a better handle on things.

 

Ukyo shook her head sorrowfully. It was nice of Akane sticking to the lie. “Thank you for that. It gives me at least a little dignity.”

 

Ranma who had overheard this whole exchange was unsure what to do or say right now. She frowned and was pensive over the issue. She didn’t know what to do and the plan kind of stated that she shouldn’t say anything at all about the actual truth. She bit her lower lip and was at a complete loss over what to do. Due to the nature of this trip, she really had no opportunity to talk to anyone for their advice on how to deal with this, since her mother and Kasumi were a few steps ahead and Ranma felt really uncomfortable, more so with each step they took. It was almost enough to make her scream.

 

Before more denials or even screaming began, Mrs. Saotome cut through the conversation with something important, “Girls were almost there.”

 

Thankfully distracted from previous lines of thought, the group of them entered the government building and headed for the correct office. It was on the third floor and the group rode the elevator in silence both Ukyo and Ranma fidgeting nervously. Akane felt fidgety as well, but she was having a better time containing it, since this wasn’t as life changing as it was for the other two.

 

There was no line at the office at this time of day so the group was seen right away. The process of filling out paperwork and checking documents was finished quickly and efficiently, as the clerk was very focused as he worked. Once Mrs. Saotome affixed both her and her husband’s official seals onto the documents making them completely legal, the process was complete. Nodoka put them away, turned, and opened her arms to Ukyo, happily saying, “Daughter.”

 

Ukyo went unresistingly into the hug, emotion choking her. This whole situation that was making her head spin, but in a god way and she cherished it. She was legally Ukyo Saotome now, female. No longer would she have to pretend to be a man for her father’s pride. No, now she could live her own life her own way. She felt like she weighed twenty kilos less, as the huge weight of family honor was lifted from her. It was almost dizzying.

 

Ranma grabbed her when her mother let go and held Ukyo tight. She could feel tears of happiness fill her eyes and threaten to spill. This made her very happy and she smiled happily because of it. Holding her new sister tight, she whispered into the girl’s ear, “I am so glad you are my sister. I love you Ukyo and you have always been my best friend.”

 

The chef cried a little but smiled softly. This ending wasn’t what she had been after for the last year of her life or so, but this was still better than she had honestly expected to get in the end. It didn’t take a genius to see that Akane had been winning the battle for Ranma’s heart and in all honesty had probably won it before she or Shampoo had even showed. Ranma had not even tried to go through a wedding with any of the rest of them, with the near exception of the reversal jewel. No, after she had seen what had happened at the failed wedding and then had sat down to think it over, Ukyo had consigned herself to the fact that if she didn’t do something different she was going to lose Ranma forever. Better to be his sister than some stranger he couldn’t tolerate to be around. She wouldn’t have been able to stand that.

 

Ukyo swallowed. Now that she had crossed the bridge, she wanted to dive into her new life with no regrets. There were things she had to say, “Ranma.”

 

The red head turned around and was walking backwards, facing her new sister. “Yes?”

 

“I am sorry for all that I have done to make your life crazy. I… I just wanted to have a happy life and since you were the first boy to talk to me in that way, I sort of latched onto that. Sorry.” Ukyo bowed formally and this stopped the whole procession.

 

“Uh… thanks Ucchan.” Ranma rubbed the back of her head nervously, at a complete loss for anything else.

 

The chef then turned to face Akane. “I am sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you and your family. Please forgive me. I just want to be friends.”

 

Akane nodded, words failing her as well. One of the fiancés apologizing to her? Was it the apocalypse?

 

Nodoka stared thoughtfully for a moment at the scene going on in front of her and then nodded, coming to a decision. If Ukyo was making things right than Nodoka was going to take that chance. “So Ukyo, you are going to take care of your sister, right?”

 

Ukyo looked startled at that, as the question seemed to come out of left field. “Of course Mother.”

 

“Even with this stupid plan of hers?” Nodoka’s eyes were very focused and caught everything. She was at the edge of her battle awareness and wanted to be aware of everything that was going on with her new daughter.

 

Ukyo balked and held her breath in surprise. She had known it! It had been a trick! But no one was laughing at her and Ranma had hugged her and it did sort of feel freeing to let go of the past. She had decided last night that this was what she wanted, even if it meant giving up on Ranma as her spouse. It fulfilled honor and set her free, did she need to fight over this? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming her heart and her building battle aura. “Well, the Baka makes a lot of stupid plans.”

 

With a gentle smile, Nodoka nodded her head approvingly. It seemed as if Ranma had again made an excellent choice. This might just work out for them in the long run. “I am glad you will protect your sister. I am proud of you daughter.”

 

It had been so long since she had gotten any type of parental approval that Ukyo actually preened under it. She felt a strong connection to Nodoka at that point and vowed to herself that she would do  what she could to not upset her mother. “Now run along you three. You still have classes today. I will see you girls after school. Perhaps we can go shopping and have a girl’s day out?”

 

Akane, Ukyo and Ranma all waved and headed off to school, armed with notes to excuse them from the classes that they had missed, not that they cared. They traveled along in silence for the most part. Along the way, when they were nearing the school itself, Ukyo pulled ahead to the front and then turned around, stopping. The other two girls stopped and stoop in front of the spatula wielding chef a bit nervous, unsure what was going on. The brown haired girl just stood there, stared at the redhead for a second, and then sighed, shaking her head.

 

“What?” asked Ranma, growing uncomfortable under her gaze. This made her start to fidget.

 

“Your plan was to pretend that you have been a girl the whole time? Are you mental sugar?” growled Ukyo.

 

“Hey! I was doing the best I could. I hate all the crap you and the others put me through over the last year or so. You guys ruined a lot of things and got me into fights that I never wanted to be involved in anyway. And I’ll have you know that there is more to the plan than that.” Ranma harrumphed and looked away, pouting.

 

“Fine. Enlighten me.” Ukyo was having trouble staying focused as Ranma looked more cute than anything else.

 

Ranma turned and faced her, some what irritated. “Listen Ukyo, my whole life I have had Pops spout his idiot beliefs at me over and over and over and they have made my life hell. I believed them for a while but living here has shown me what a moron he is. I am also trying to act differently, opposite of what my father does. I figure that way I can’t help but be a good person. That’s the other part of the plan.”

 

Ukyo looked thoughtful as Akane bit her lip nervously. The tomboy knew that these things tended to dissolve into fights more often than not and was a bit afraid of how it would turn out. Ranma could tear the chef into little tiny pieces if she was really pissed. She wanted this to end well but was smart enough to stand off to the side and let them deal with it themselves.

 

“That part makes sense, but the other… Ranchan you really are a baka sometimes if you think that plan is going to work.” Ukyo shook her head disapprovingly.

 

Akane chuckled as well. Her love was a baka. Her baka.

 

Ranma was about to retort when she paused and thought about things. Things clicked over in her head and began to fall into place. She tentatively asked, “You’re not angry with me?”

 

Ukyo smiled gently at her friend, her sister and said, “I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me about this and sad that it had to come to this but no, I’m not angry with you.”

 

“So… so you are done pursuing me? Like for good?” Ranma’s voice trembled.

 

“Yes sugar, that’s over. I can’t marry my brother, sister, whatever you are so relax. Besides, I realized that you had given your heart to Akane completely a while ago. The wedding kind of drove that home as you weren’t fighting against it.” Her voice was tinged with sadness but she was smiling.

 

Ranma and Akane came up and gave her a hug. Akane whispered into her one time rival’s ear, “Thank you.”

 

The three of them were crying a little over everything, letting the tension and pain of the last year out. It was a good cry. Ukyo wiped her eyes and smiled, leaning in and kissing the redhead on the cheek. “I’m on your side Ranma. I always will be. Sisters forever.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

They had gotten to the school close to the end of the third period. Lunch was great, since they all had the bentos that Kasumi had made them and fresh, hot okonomiyaki from Ukyo. The girls talked about class and other things of interest and Ranma drank it up. This was what the damn plan was for, to make her life calm and comfortable, different from everything it had been. This was nice and she cherished it. If only she wasn’t so sure that another shoe was going to drop on her.

 

“So Ranma, what are you going to do now, since Ukyo is your sister?” asked Sayuri.

 

“I have no idea, but like I ever have an idea.” replied Ranma.

 

Ukyo nervously asked, “Would you and Akane like to work at the restaurant? I could use some more waitresses to let Konatsu have a bit of a break.”

 

Both Akane and Ranma grinned at that. “We get paid?”

 

Ukyo nodded. “And some okonomiyaki for dinner.”

 

The mention of food was enough to make sure Ranma thought well of the idea.

 

The school was abuzz with the fact that Kuno was in surgery to get the multiple breaks properly set in order to allow the kendoist the use of his arm. Ranma had really done a number on the Blue Thunder and the fact that there had been so much damage caused worried some people. After lunch, the Principal came on the speakers with his terrible fake Hawaiian accent, “Aloha! Da Big Kahuna needs to see Ranma Saotome. If da kekki does not show, haircuts for everyone! Dat is all. Aloha!”

 

Everyone in the class turned and looked at Ranma, who did not look happy over the pronouncement. The Principal was an idiot and she was a bit worried about what was going to happen. Whenever she had to interact with the palm tree wearing pineapple head trouble happened. Whatever it was now, she was going to be ready to fight. Akane and Ukyo both leaned over at the same time and whispered, “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

Ranma bit her bottom lip in thought. Did she want anyone else to get caught in that crossfire? “Better not. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

 

Akane nodded, not looking pleased. Ukyo shared the sentiment. They hated the idea of Ranma going near that fool without backup.

 

With that settled, at least to her, the redhead stood, bowed politely to the teacher, and left the room. She took her time, using the soul of ice technique to keep herself calm as she moved through the halls towards what could be her doom. She would find out soon enough what the Hawaiian obsessed fool had in store for her and that didn’t make her feel any better.

 

She reached the bottom floor, headed into the school offices and stopped before the Principal’s door. Ranma was pretty sure that the palm tree wearing nimrod had something terrible planned, something that might even involve cutting her hair to match the morons ideas of women’s hair fashion. Bowl cuts just looked terrible and she was against the whole buzz cut for boys as well. She absently stroked her hair, almost as a form of confirmation that it was all there.

 

She reached out her hand and knocked on the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

She reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in kekki!” called out Principal Kuno.

 

Ranma opened the door and walked into the office. It was all done up in tropical tacky and had several palm trees about the place. The smell of coconut oil was heavy in the air and hula music was playing faintly in the background as if setting the mood. There behind a desk that seemed to be made of bamboo and palm fronds sat the Principal, the small palm tree on his head adding slightly to his height, bobbling slightly with each move of his head. “Yes Principal Kuno? You asked to see me.”

 

The plan was to continue the use of the plan, by having Ranma try to be polite and respectful to the psycho, regardless of how difficult that would be. Hopefully the abnormality of it all would throw pineapple head enough that this whole situation would diffuse itself. Hopefully.

 

“My daughter and son be both injured cause of you kekki, I tink you should be suspended fo’ tree days, unless you let me cut your hair.” The grin was filled with the usual level of Kuno madness and some of Ranma’s hopes were dashed.

 

Ranma blinked at him. He was serious? Why would anyone agree to something so ridiculous? “Uhm… no. I’m sorry Principal Kuno but you can’t cut my hair.”

 

“Than you be suspended kekki!” The grin of victory grated on Ranma’s nerves and she had to suppress her instinctual need to start pummeling the fool. It would make her feel better but would it actually deal with the issue?

 

Ranma stood there thinking quickly trying to come up with some better response to this problem. What should she do? Maybe she should just go along with the suspension and let her mother know about it? Normally she would have fought against the Principal, but what if she simply accepted things and left? It would be very different from the way she usually responded to these sorts of things.

 

“Of course, if you can get dis note from me before the end o’ the day, you will not be suspended fo’ tree days.” The man cackled and dropped down a hole in the floor, probably to his underground jungle.

 

Ranma stood there, shaking her head in disgust. Even though most of who she was wanted to chase after the fool in order to beat him into submission, leaving was sounding better and better. If she left than she would at least avoid the usual Principal insanity for a few days and it would certainly confuse Pineapple Head. Maybe that would be the best choice? The fact that her father would call avoiding this running from a challenge made up her mind for her.

 

She pushed the desk down the hole, turned and left the room, telling the Secretary, “I need to get my stuff and head home as I have been placed on suspension. Can I get a pass?”

 

The woman nodded and prepared the note and the letter to the girl’s parent’s about the three-day suspension the girl was facing. She had expected the redhead to go after the Principal, as that was what Ranma normally did all the time. That Ranma was still here was a bit confusing and the fact that he was a girl wasn’t helping matters.

 

Ranma took the notes the secretary handed her and headed back to class, humming happily to herself. In a lot of ways, things were looking up. She bowed as she came in to the class and showed the note to the teacher. The teacher looked at the girl, a bit confused and said, “Gather up your things.”

 

Ranma bowed, headed back to her desk, got her bag, and put her books in there. “Akane, could you make sure that you get all of my homework assignments for me.”

 

Akane nodded. She could easily take care of that. “What did he want?”

 

“I’ll tell you when you guys get home. I want to get out of here before Pineapple Head realizes that I am not chasing him.” Ranma smiled and left the classroom, almost skipping from the building.

 

She enjoyed the walk home, thinking about all of the stuff that had happened recently. So far this plan of hers was working, mostly. Her life had calmed down, Ukyo was her sister, Nabiki was not instigating stuff, and she had gotten better at staying out of the chaos that seemed to follow her as a matter of course. Walking away from the Principal and that challenge had not been easy. She had wanted to get that letter, so she wouldn’t look bad at home and she could stay out of trouble, but this way she avoided all the insanity of running through a fake jungle, having pineapple bombs thrown at her and who knew what else. Anytime she had gone after the Principal it had been almost more trouble than it was worse. The Kuno family was just a few straightjackets shy of a nut house.

 

Ranma then came to a realization and froze in place, standing in the middle of the road. Since this whole crazy mess had started, this was one of the few times she had ever been alone. There was no one else around her and she was checking, half expecting the old ghoul or Sasuke, the Kuno’s ninja to pop out. Ranma chuckled and spun in a lazy circle, her slight smile turning into a full blown grin.

 

Why couldn’t her life be relaxed? Her whole life had been nothing but excitement piled on excitement and she was done with that level of insanity. She had killed a fricking God! Well, granted he had only been dead for a little bit as Saffron had just been reborn from another egg, but still she had killed an Immortal being. Her fights had been getting more and more desperate ever since Jusenkyo and she hated that. Her friends and fiancé always seemed to end up in danger and all she could do was fight to save them. She didn’t need that. They didn’t need that.

 

The Tendo dojo was coming into sight and she sighed, happily. She had a home and a family and life was good. She really was content. Now if she could only keep it that way, things would be perfect. She knew it couldn’t possibly stay that way for long but it was a pleasant thought. Maybe she just might get lucky this time.

 

She opened the door, came inside, and called out, “Tadaima!”

 

“Okaeri!” called out both her mother and Kasumi, each from different places in the house. Ranma cocked her head, trying to place her mother, as Kasumi was where she normally was. She shook her head and tried not to worry about it. Ranma took off her shoes and slid on her house slippers. She then headed inside with her letter, somewhat amused by the way things had fallen out that morning. Hopefully her mother would see it that way as well.

 

Kasumi came out of the kitchen and spotted Ranma heading deeper into the house. “Why are you home early Ranma?”

 

“I got suspended for hurting both Kodachi and Kuno. Pineapple Head almost made me chase him for a letter excusing me but I just ignored him.” explained Ranma. “It’s a bit unfair but what can you do.”

 

“Oh my. Well, put your stuff upstairs and I will get you some tea. Your mother is going out to the dojo to practice right now.” Ranma nodded and headed to the room she shared with Akane and changed into much more comfortable clothes, namely the China overalls that she had gotten from Akane. She adjusted her ponytail and smiled at her reflection. It was odd realizing that she was cute. Of course she was still a guy, but that didn’t change the fact that she was cute.

 

With a toss of her hair, Ranma left the room and leapt over the railing, dropping to the middle of the stairs. Once she made it the rest of the way downstairs, she spotted where Kasumi had left her some tea on the table and Ranma picked it up, heading outside, sipping the warm beverage.

 

She had never seen her mother practice and it intrigued her. Her mother was really comfortable with the sword and despite her apparent clumsiness the sword never touched the ground regardless of what happened. It was clearly an extension of who she was. Her mother even tripped from her center, as if it were an act of some sort rather than being truly clumsy. While it was true that her father disdained all weapons, but there was no denying that the sword was intriguing her. The Saotome Honor blade was beautiful and it was quite telling to her that only her mother carried it or used it. Naturally, her father only had a vague idea of what true honor was. This was something Ranma wanted to get to know better and she looked forward to having an opportunity to do so.

 

When she got to the dojo building, her mother was sitting in seiza, with the sword through her obi. She was sitting there calmly, serenely; palms resting on her thighs, looking like a statue. Ranma could tell that her mother had noted her presence, as the woman’s battle awareness was tangible. This was certainly a side of her mother that she had never seen before.

 

Suddenly, her mother exploded out of that seated position into action, the blade flickering through the air in a speed that was near that of the chestnut fist, first in a cross body cut and then into a series of diagonal cuts and occasional thrusts. Sure, the sheer number of hits were not the same as she could achieve, but the lethality of them more than made up for that. It was stunning and the kata held an intensity she herself had only felt in combat.

 

The flurry of action slowed. Nodoka swung the blade in an arc and then snapped it down, as if slinging blood from the steel. Then she gracefully sheathed the katana and bowed, the pressure Ranma had felt winking out in an instant. The woman took a few breaths and then turned to face her daughter. The redhead’s eyes and mouth were wide in surprise from what she had seen. “Wow!”

 

Ranma’s mother smiled at her, clearly pleased that her daughter had witnessed her Art. “Did you like that?”

 

Ranma just nodded, still too busy soaking in what she had just seen. Words could not describe what she had just witnessed. She was used to martial arts and after having met Kuno had believed she had known about the uses of a katana. She had been very wrong.

 

“I’m glad. Now, why are you home early young lady?” Her mother grew stern.

 

Ranma gave a quick recap of the morning’s events, handing over the letter, still a bit amazed by her mother. While her mother was scanning the contents of the letter, Ranma asked nervously, “Mother, can you teach me?”

 

Nodoka looked up from the letter, most of what it had said forgotten in that instant and stared surprised at her daughter. “Really Ranma? You would like to learn this?”

 

“Absolutely. That was amazing Mother. Please teach me.”

 

The smile Ranma got in response dazzled the girl, her mother looking years younger. “It would be my honor Ranma. Your father always disparaged my skills with the blade, saying that a true martial artist needed no such crutch like a weapon.”

 

“Pops is a baka, through and through. I really want to learn this. Please?” Ranma put on her cutest face, her lots of free ice cream face. She was quite serious about this and had thus pulled out all of the stops. This was something she wanted to learn and would do anything she could to make that happen.

 

Nodoka looked into her daughter’s face and thought about her child’s male form trying to make the same look work. That got her giggling which made her daughter look crushed, as if she had been denied this. That only made her giggling turn into full blown laughter. She laid a hand on Ranma’s slender shoulder and said, “Of course I will teach you Ranma. This is after all part of your legacy.”

 

Ranma grinned happily at that and jumped up and down in excitement. It was a girl thing she was starting to make sense out of. “Does this mean I get a sword as well?”

 

“At first a practice blade, but then we’ll see. You do know that the Saotome Honor blade will be yours, don’t you?” asked Nodoka, wanting to make sure her child understood what was going on with the blade she always carried with her.

 

Nodoka gathered the answer to her question from the surprised look on Ranma’s face. “Really?”

 

“Yes. Honestly, it’s like your father had completely forgotten about what his responsibilities were in raising you.” The annoyance was clear in her voice.

 

Ranma started a little, taken aback by that, “Pops knew about this?”

 

“Of course he knew. He was the Heir to the Saotome Anything Goes School, I was the head of my family’s school of Iaido and other weapons, and the plan had been to teach you both styles, to give you both weapon and non-weapon training, in order to make a truly complete school. Of course he screwed even that up.” Nodoka hugged her daughter. “Come on, we need to help Kasumi some, and after lunch we will start you with the sword. Sound like a plan?”

 

Ranma nodded eagerly, grinning in anticipation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Ranma was using a bokken to practice some of the cuts she had been taught, working through the eight-fold cut practice form. Her mother first taught her how to cut, almost as if you were swinging a hammer and then drawing back, in order to prepare her for how to do the draw and cut the was traditional for iaido. As always the basics we the most boring parts of the whole thing, as apparently she wasn’t cutting yet, but merely bashing. That and trying to make sure her cutting did not get stopped by her breasts.

 

Ranma was grumbling to herself about the fact that Akane would have been better at this whole thing because she was not as endowed as Ranma was. Ranma had large breasts and she was already having fun compensating for them in unarmed combat as they seriously restricted her ability to do several cross body moves. Now she had to do that for armed combat as well and it was yet another annoyance. Having breasts could be a real pain she decided.

 

She ran through the pattern over and over and over until her mother told her that her cuts looked fine and were much cleaner. Nodoka looked over at her daughter and smiled, “Now you need to find a way to make this training a part of your normal fighting technique.”

 

“How should I do that?” asked Ranma, trying to figure out how to tie the two arts together. They seemed so very different to her and unlike her mother she didn’t carry around a sword all the time.

 

“Well, I am not sure. The Anything Goes moves you use should be able to work with the sword if you change some punches and kicks for sword strikes. It is something that you will have to play with. I can teach you some of the formal Katas so you can get an idea of how it works formally and then you can tinker with it as you want. That way you can create a style that works for you.”

 

“Thanks mom. I will try that.” Ranma nodded, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Maybe fighting Kuno with a sword would help? Or Mousse, he used swords and stuff.

 

Then they heard a pair of familiar voices call out, “Taidama!”

 

Ranma grinned and bowed to her mother, the altar and then off the mat before rushing towards the living room happily. She was sure that they wanted to hear what happened at school and she wanted to tell them about her mom teaching her sword. Then maybe some ice cream? That would be a good idea. She and the other two almost collided when they rounded the same corner at the same time. The three of them all pulled up short and eeped in surprise.

 

Then the three girls giggled at each other, seeing just how funny this was, as three skilled martial artists almost had a pileup. The giggling turned into laughter as the three girls dropped to the ground. Every time one of them looked at the others the laughter redoubled. Nodoka looked over fondly at her two daughters and Akane. Girls will be girls, she thought.

 

Akane slowed back from laughter to giggling first and managed to ask between giggles, “So what happened with Pineapple Head?”

 

Ranma grinned. That had been amusing. “Well, I have been suspended for a few days for hurting both Kuno and Kodachi. There was a way out of that though. He wanted me to chase him into his stupid little trap filled jungle to get a letter absolving me of any wrongdoing. I didn’t. I just came home.”

 

Akane blinked in surprise. Ranma showing that kind of restraint, what was the world coming to? “Wait, you actually were able to not go after him when he taunted you that way? Now I am impressed.”

 

Ranma looked affronted.

 

“I agree sugar, you have a hard time backing down from casual challenges not to mention obvious things like this.” Ukyo chuckled a little. “So that is actually kind of impressive.”

 

“I’m not that bad… am I?” asked Ranma, worried that she might be that easy to manipulate. Had people really been using that to make him do things?

 

The two girls nodded emphatically, stating, “Yes, you are.”

 

Ranma frowned. Yet another thing he really didn’t need. “I… I need to get better at that, I guess. I’ve been getting better but it isn’t easy. Damn Pops, making me so easy to manipulate.”

 

“Relax sugar, you managed to stay out of trouble this time and as long as you think things through you should manage to continue to stay out of trouble other times as well.” Ukyo laid a hand comfortingly on Ranma’s shoulder. “I think the chaos is starting to calm down and that will help as well.”

 

Ranma looked up at her hopefully. “You really think so?”

 

She nodded and smiled at her new sister. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Akane nodded in agreement. “Think about it Ranma. Things have been getting quieter and that is all to the good. We haven’t really had anything crazy happen from the usual suspects and nothing completely whacked has occurred. Your dumb plan is working. Kamisama alone knows how though.”

 

“So what should we do today?” asked Ranma, smiling at them. She felt bouncy and happy and wanted to go do something to sort of celebrate.

 

Ukyo frowned a little, as she did have responsibilities. “I need to get to the restaurant and get ready for tonight.”

 

Ranma’s eyes lit up as if she had just had a brilliant idea. “Uhm, sis?”

 

Ukyo rolled her eyes and looked at the redhead. Being called that was going to take some getting used to. “What?”

 

“Akane and I can both come help out if you want.”

 

Both Ukyo and Akane looked surprised by this. Ranma? Offering to work? Ukyo blinked a few times, smiled and asked, “Really? That would be great. The work is almost too much for Konatsu to do alone and so more help would be a good thing.”

 

Akane agreed happily, glad things were getting better with the chef who was now no longer a rival. Then a look came into her eyes that was a little too Nabiki for the other two to feel safe, making them both take a step back nervously. Akane’s smile looked very similar to that of the middle Tendo sister. “You know Ukyo, we could both use after school jobs.”

 

Ranma looked excited at this, as it could get her some money to buy more ice cream with and maybe other things as well, like burgers, sushi, curry bread and the like. “That’s a great idea Akane. What do you say Ukyo? Can we work for you?”

 

The okonomiyaki chef narrowed her eyes in thought. That would be a big help for her restaurant, as Ranma was a big help as a waitress and as long as Akane wasn’t cooking she would be helpful as well, but they would almost certainly require more money than Konatsu did, which might not be fair to the really devoted male kunoichi. Maybe some of it could be offset in food? However, she generally fed Ranma for free and it might be a bad thing for her to change that now, as she didn’t want to create a wedge with her new sister. “Let me think about it some. It might be a big help or it might not. I’m not sure. Tell you what, come help today and I’ll let you know what I decide tomorrow. I want to look at my books first to make sure I can afford to be paying you two and to give Konatsu a well deserved raise.”

 

Nodoka came up behind the girls and said, “That sounds fair daughter. And Ranma, I think you and Akane helping your sister succeed is a good thing. You girls run off. Do you want me to have Kasumi hold any dinner for you girls?”

 

Akane and Ranma shared a look. Even though they were sure that they were going to get something to eat at Ucchan’s there was no doubt whose cooking really made their mouths water. “Yes please.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ukyo headed off for the restaurant running all the things that might change at the restaurant with another waitress or two, while Ranma and Akane rushed upstairs to change into something more appropriate. Once they were out of their workout clothes and school clothes respectively, the two girls rushed downstairs to make sure that there wasn’t anything they needed to do around the house before they headed over to Ukyo’s place. Kasumi assured them that everything was fine and that there wasn’t anything they needed to worry about.

 

As they were walking towards the okonomiyaki restaurant, Akane smiled at her fiancé and said, “I really am proud of you Ranma, for how you dealt with the Principal. I know it couldn’t have been easy to not chase him.”

 

Ranma blushed a little at the praise and looked down at her feet, hands clasped in front of her. “Thanks Akane.”

 

“It is hard to believe everything that has happened since you started this. As of right now you have a new sister, we might have jobs, you may have taken care of Kuno and Kodachi, no Ryoga issues, your dad has escaped and all seems right with the world. And to think that I thought that your plan was stupid.” Akane skipped a little, happy with the way that things were turning out. Once Shampoo was finally dealt with, Ranma would be all hers. Her baka had managed to do something right.

 

There was the sound of a horse galloping their way and Ranma groaned as she leapt out of the way. Surely, the usual was not going to happen… right?

 

Akane was taken a bit flatfooted on this one and she didn’t get completely out of the way. This enabled the rider to reach down and scoop her up onto the horse, riding off with her still at a gallop.

 

Ranma watched for a moment stunned. This was seriously happening to them again? Kamisama must surely hate her. She shook her head and then growled out, “You have got to be shitting me.”

 

She quickly bounded onto the near by rooftops and gave chase. The horse was very fast and the rider was extremely skilled in order to be moving at such speeds through the streets of Nerima. From what Ranma was able to see, Akane looked like she was not in a good position to struggle free, as she was awkwardly draped over the horse. It couldn’t be a comfortable position to be in.

 

Cursing her luck, Ranma tried to run faster, but the horse was slowly gaining speed and drawing away from her. Ranma just struggled to keep up with the horse enough to see where it was going and her vantage point from the rooftops really helped that. After a fairly short chase, being that it had only been ten minutes, it galloped into a fairly large compound through a set of large double doors, with a high wall surrounding it.

 

Ranma could clearly hear various voices rising up in a cheer from beyond the walls, “The Master found a Bride!! The Master found a Bride!!”

 

Ranma groaned and pounded her head against the wall a little bit when she heard that. Why did it always have to be another one of these crazy guys? They always showed up at the wrong times and always made trouble for them, never for any really decent reason. Now she had to rescue Akane, yet again, as she was not going to let the woman she loved be married to anyone else but her. There was no way in hell she would just let this slide.

 

Getting in to the place was easy, as the walls were nowhere near high enough to keep Ranma out, being a paltry ten feet tall. She hopped to the top and then dropped down into the perfectly manicured and maintained garden, watching warily for anyone who might catch her. Even if someone did catch her, they would certainly not be in any shape to report her presence after she would be through with them.

 

The garden was pretty but it somehow felt sterile and not very full of life to her. None of the plants were plastic but some of them did look that way, to which Ranma made a face. She crept up towards the traditional style house, avoiding the various gardeners and workers, using cover as best she could and when she was not able to move closer unseen, Ranma sighed and decided to use the Umisenken. Her baka father’s thief technique would be sadly perfect for this.

 

With the techniques help, Ranma walked into the house through an open door in the garden area and listened closely for any sound that might help her find her fiancé. She could hear some sounds of a struggle deeper in and she raced that way, hoping it was Akane. She was getting closer and closer to the center of the building, the sound getting louder and Ranma was a bit worried if she would have to fight her way out. The place was fairly confined, all things considered and not suited for the Saotome style of Anything Goes. There was no room for her to fight in the way she was used to. She could hear voices ahead becoming more distinct and stood next to a sliding panel, listening.

 

“…and that is why you, my short haired maiden, have been chosen to be my, Lord Ikaketsunoana, heir to the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Fish Slapping, bride. Your formidable strength will give me strong children that can be raised to carry on the noble art of Fish Slapping.”

 

Ranma grew madder and madder the more she overheard. What the hell was it with people kidnapping Akane and wanting to marry her? Akane was her fiancé and she was not going to share the woman she loved with some damn fish slapping moron with delusions of grandeur. With a low-throated growl, Ranma released the Umisenken and flung open the door, knocking it off the hinges with the force. Her battle aura blazed around her brightly, making her hair move under it’s power. Lights flickered around her as her eyes scanned the room and noticed that some sort of squid or octopus was holding Akane tightly. She then spotted Lord Fish Slapper.

 

At first glance, he looked like some sort of ugly blend of fish and man wearing traditional Japanese clothes made from some sort of horribly patterned fabric. The sight was only worse on the second glance. The man’s eyes were set farther out on his head, filled with a familiar madness and his lips looked weird, sort of thin. His skin was fish belly white and glistened wetly, his kelp green hair slicked back. Ranma shuddered inside. He looked truly repugnant and she didn’t want to have to touch him. There was no way she was going to leave her love with someone who looked worse than Pantyhose Taro. “Let Akane go!”

 

“Ranma!” cried out Akane in surprise, not expecting Ranma to come here to get her alone.

 

Lord Ikaketsunoana looked disdainfully at the red headed girl who stood frames in the ruined doorway. He raised one wild eyebrow and curled his flat lips, “Oh? I take it from your statement that you wish to have the privilege to be my, Lord Ikaketsunoana, heir to the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Fish Slapping, bride instead? Well, you are indeed comely, strongly built and have good birthing hips like this one. I find that you might be a suitable mate for me as well.”

 

“Listen up fish face; let Akane go before I destroy you and everything else here! She is my fiancé!!” Ranma was not joking about this even remotely. She fully intended to bring this whole house down on this idiot’s head if she had to. There was no shame in admitting that she would probably enjoy doing that as well. This guy was just pissing her off.

 

“Very well my fiery one. If you manage to defeat me, Lord Ikaketsunoana, heir to the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Fish Slapping, I will release the dark haired girl and let her go. Then you may have the honor of being my bride instead.” With that, he reached into his hakima and pulled free two salmon that hung limply in his hands. “Come at me, fair maiden, if you dare.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Lord Ikaketsunoana stood there with two salmon that hung limply in his hands and he smirked, sure of his martial superiority. “Come at me, fair maiden, if you dare.”

 

Ranma looked at the two salmon disdainfully. Fish? Seriously? She was going to show this bastard what a real martial artist could do against some deluded twit. “Fine. Your funeral pal.”

 

Ranma sped in, trying to move faster than fish boy though  unfortunately it seemed as if Lord Ikaketsunoana had been expecting that attack and he had his counter attacks already in motion. One of the fish slammed into her abdomen as she blocked the other. She oofed from the quite solid impact of the fish and was a touch impressed. Ranma took two more hits before she leapt back to better appraise the situation.

 

She dodged several thrown sardines and her mind raced in order to figure out a way to beat this guy, whose fish skills were pretty over the top. She rushed in and dodged around the swinging salmon. She blocked one strike with a kick and then used a sweep. Lord Ikaketsunoana was not able to jump over it in time and he slammed into the floor, dropping his two fish. He rolled away just in time as Ranma dropped an elbow into where his head would have been, tearing a hole in the tatami.

 

More sardines came her way, and she evaded most of them, since she had a lot of practice evading Ukyo’s spatulas. He rushed over to one wall, plucked a large fish off a wall mount, and threw the swordfish at the redhead. Ranma evaded that fairly easily but the attack had given Lord Ikaketsunoana time enough to retrieve another weapon. He held a tuna in his hands, like one would a sword, his eyes gleaming with a madness that was creepy in its familiarity. His grin stretched a little too far to be human and that kind of scared Ranma. “Yes… yes… you, my feisty maiden, will bear me strong children who we will raise up to help spread the glory of the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Martial Arts Fish Slapping!! Come my redheaded beauty, let us embrace our destiny.”

 

They closed again and Ranma was looking for an opening, as she ducked and dodged the swings of the much larger fish. Unlike Kuno, this fool had a better sense of defense and left fewer openings for her to exploit. She needed to figure out a way to deal with him without weapons. Akane, meanwhile, struggled some more against the cephalopod but it was strong and her arms were in an uncomfortable position, given that it held her hogtied, or rather in this case octopustied. All she could do was watch the battle going on before her and fume angrily. “Get him Ranma! Beat that damn Fish face into sushi!”

 

Ranma smirked cockily at the bound girl and moved swiftly in, launching into Chestnut Fist speed in order to beat the Tuna into meaty bits that flew through the air and scattering all over the floor, rendering Lord Ikaketsunoana weaponless. The fish boy leapt backwards to get some space and was now on the defensive. Ranma kicked him a few times and then threw him into a wall. Lord Ikaketsunoana smiled at the fortuitousness of his placement, pulled free something, and began to spin it, like one would a chain weapon. It looked eerily familiar to the redhead.

 

He lashed it out and trapped one of Ranma’s arms, as that weapon spun around both arm and torso. Ranma froze when she realized what it was that she was being attacked with, Fish sausage. Her pause allowed Lord Ikaketsunoana to wrap her even more tightly with more of the sausage, making her immobile. A slight smile crossed the pale fishy face as he was mentally congratulating himself, and he chuckled, “Now Ranma, time to face my final attack, the ultimate move in the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Fish Slapping…”

 

“Ranma!” screamed Akane, worried about the look on her fiancé’s face. This was not good. The girl looked scared and was trembling as she gazed fearfully at the sausages. Things were not looking very good for them.

 

“…the Neko Horde!!!” With that, Lord Ikaketsunoana slid back a section of wall and what looked like a tsunami of forty or fifty cats or more rushed out towards Ranma, who was covered in fish sausage, tuna bits, and salmon juice.

 

Ranma shook violently, her blue eyes wide as the cats pounced her. She screamed in pure abject horror as her nightmares of the Nekoken training were brought to life. Several of the animals clawed at her, trying to get at the tasty fish that coated the girl, nipping flesh in several places. Ranma’s trembling stopped and things seemed to pause. Then, in the quiet, she yowled. Suddenly the cats looked wide-eyed at the bound fish covered human and then turned tail and ran for their furry lives. Ranma stood there slightly hunched over, with a strange aura emanating from her and she yowled again, shaking herself free of the sausage as it burst asunder.

 

Lord Ikaketsunoana quirked a kelp green brushy eyebrow at the scene before him. This development was certainly unexpected. He turned to her and held his two salmon threateningly, spinning them slowly, to ensure he would have proper momentum when he struck back. Then he saw her eyes, and a cold non-human intelligence glared at him from the girl’s face. He gulped and inched away as something primal was telling Lord Ikaketsunoana that this was not a time for fighting but rather it was a time for flight.

 

Ranma hissed and leapt for her opponent. The chi claws of hers glittered brightly as she shredded the salmon with one swipe of her hands. The girl who thought she was a cat narrowed her eyes angrily at him and tried to bristle the fur she didn’t have. Lord Ikaketsunoana gulped heavily and rolled out of the way of the follow up attack. It didn’t help as with a simple swish of a hand from several inches away his clothes were shredded and fell from his body like confetti. His fish belly white skin jiggled slightly as he shook in fear. As Ranma raised a hand, to swipe again in order to remove this threat to himself and his mate, Akane yelled sharply to distract her, “Ranma!”

 

The redhead turned and saw her mate lying on the floor, tied up. In one jump, she was beside the dark haired girl. Ranma removed the octopus binding her with a swipe of her claws. Once her mate was free, Ranma rubbed against her, purring loudly. Akane skritched Ranma behind an ear, and turned to look at the trembling man collapsed on the floor. “Look Lord Ikaketsunoana, if you try to mess with either of us again I won’t stop her next time. She will shred you as easily as she did the fish. Do you understand?”

 

The man gibbered in fear as he nodded. This had not gone the way he had planned it at all. The part about losing bladder control wasn’t helpful either.

 

Akane stood, holding Ranma in her arms, as the redhead was still in the throws of the Cat Fist purring. She walked out of the stupid Fish Slapper’s compound, smiling softly as her fiancé nuzzled against her. They had to go home and change, as Ranma reeked of fish, thanks to that fight and hopefully the bath would pull the girl out of the Cat Fist. It was at least the hope.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

“… and that’s how Ranma beat Lord Ikaketsunoana. Sorry we were late Ukyo. We both really needed to bathe after that adventure.” explained Akane.

 

Ukyo rolled her eyes, just amazed by that story. Only Ranma could manage to get trapped into something that insane. It seemed like his normal luck to her. “That’s fine. Okay, so, here’s what were going to do for tonight. Akane, could you work in the back, cleaning plates and such? I have a machine that does most of the work, so it shouldn’t be too bad and that way there won’t be the usual pause for clean plates towards the end of the evening. Ranma, you will wait tables with Konatsu. He will get you dressed. You’ve done this before so that will help. Any questions?”

 

The two girls shook their heads, comfortable with the tasks assigned. They smiled at each other, squeezed their hands together, and parted to get things started. Akane put of an apron and rubber gloves to protect her clothes from the plates and the water. As she looked around the kitchen she thought, ‘This shouldn’t be too bad.’

 

The industrial dish washer seemed really easy to use once Ukyo explained it. All she had to do was load a tray, slide it in, close the doors, and push a button. The machine would quickly clean and sanitize the dishes so she could stack them to go out to Ukyo at the grill. ‘This might not be a bad job after all.’ thought Akane as she surveyed things.

 

Ranma came downstairs, dressed in a similar fashion to Konatsu and with her hair up and out of the way. Given the way he had smiled at her when he had finished putting her hair up and doing her makeup, Ranma was still stunned that Konatsu was really a guy. The ninja was the most feminine person she knew next to Kasumi. It was a bit wild to think that those women had raised the boy to be a girl for some strange reason. At least Konatsu was comfortable with himself and how he looked in a kimono. The two of them headed out to the front just in time for the first wave of customers to come in from the doors.

 

The work was not really too difficult a task for either Akane or Ranma but it did occupy all their time and thus the night flew by in a haze of work. Soon they were all seated at a table, the restaurant closed, with okonomiyaki in front of them and some tea. Ukyo seemed pleased by the way the evening had gone. She smiled happily and remarked, “I think we may have sold more okonomiyaki than ever before. Thanks to you guys. I don’t think we could have done it without your help.”

 

Akane smiled at her, pleased with the implied praise and asked excitedly, “So, does that mean we have the job?”

 

“Let me look at the books, but if I can afford it you are hired. More nights like this one would certainly help with that. And Konatsu?” Ukyo faced her friend and waitress.

 

“Yes Miss Ukyo?” He replied, looking at her with frank adoration.

 

The chef smirked slightly when she said, “You are getting a raise.”

 

The look of complete surprise on Konatsu’s face was priceless. They all chuckled over the look which was one of complete and utter gratitude with a fair helping of devotion that had replaced the adoration. He even started to cry happily, “Oh Thank You Miss Ukyo!”

 

Konatsu moved quickly and hugged the chef, not even thinking about the action, just simply giving in to his instinct. Ukyo blushed brightly and Akane and Ranma tried not to snicker as Konatsu sniffled a little. They got up and bowed politely to the chef. Ranma’s grin was full of implications when she said, “We will see you tomorrow Uchan.”

 

Ukyo only blushed brighter at that and then hugged she nervously Konatsu back. It felt good and she certainly felt desired. She could get used to this really quickly.

 

Akane and Ranma walked back home through the mostly empty streets of Nerima mostly in silence, listening to the faint sounds of traffic or a dog barking at something. They were walking quite close to each other and their hands came together, brushing each other lightly at first, with fingers gently intertwining. Their hands were warm and they shared a soft smile with each other. They continued to walk hand in hand back towards the Tendo dojo, wishing they could d this all the time.

 

When they passed the park, Akane tugged on Ranma’s hand, dragging the short redhead into the darkness. They moved behind a group of trees and once shaded from view, Akane put her arms around the shorter girl, brushing a thumb across Ranma’s cheek and bent down to kiss her.

 

Their kissed deepened, with their tongues sparring for dominance and they pulled each other closer still, as if trying to become one by sheer force. Akane tangled her fingers in Ranma’s bright red hair, tightening her grip occasionally and pulling an extra moan from the girl. They broke apart briefly, enough time for them to catch their breath and for Akane to whisper, “I love you.”

 

They began kissing again and Akane ran one hand down Ranma’s back to cup her ass, gripping it slightly. This elicited another moan, which pleased the tomboy to no end. She broke the kiss and kissed her way slowly down Ranma’s neck. She sucked gently on the pulse point by the collarbone. She wanted to mark her love, to clearly claim the girl for her own.

 

Once she had finished with that, she again took Ranma’s lips. Ranma was growing lightheaded and her heart was beating a mile a minute. When they parted again, the two of them were both panting with the lack of air and Ranma made this disappointed almost mewling sound. Akane stared fondly at the former boy. Ranma looked deeply up into Akane’s eyes and softly, in a voice full of emotion. “I love you.”

 

“Good.” replied Akane, with a smirk. “Even though I would rather stay here and keep doing what we were doing, we really should get home before Kasumi starts to worry about us.”

 

Ranma nodded and the two reluctantly detangled themselves. Ranma ran a finger across Akane’s lips, trying to wipe some of the lipstick she was wearing off of her fiancé’s face. As they wandered off back towards the dojo, again hand in hand, they both occasionally smiled at each other shyly. They were so caught up in the rush of their emotions that the two of them never noticed that behind them a small figure detached itself from the darkness, watching them intently.

 

For all any observer could tell, it was a small, wizened figure of a woman, based only on the long hair, carrying a long wooden staff, taller than she was. Her beady eyes followed the two girls as they headed back to the Tendo Dojo, so focused on each other that they had never noticed the Amazon Matriarch. Elder Cologne had a bit of a frown on her face as she watched them go. She was not pleased. She chuckled to herself, menacingly. “Well Son-in-law, this is an unexpected change of events. Perhaps Shampoo no longer has a chance to win your heart as you finally made up your mind? However, I will find a way to tame this wild horse and bring him into the tribe. For the good of the tribe, I would do anything. Oh, yes… I will certainly break you Ranma, never doubt that and then where the wild horse be?”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Ranma was lying on the roof of the house in her usual spot, just thinking about things. So far it seemed like things were working out for her and her life was getting less insane, but she knew there were a couple of other things to worry abut, namely her idiot father and the Amazons. She was sure both of them were plotting something, she could almost feel the tension in the air around her and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t worried about Shampoo or Mousse but the old ghoul was tricky and had a box full of tricks she could use on her.

 

With the mind wipe shampoo and all the other crazy love potions that they had used on her, it made her really paranoid about the Chinese group. What could she do to deal with them once and for all? Maybe she could ask Nabiki for help? The Ice Queen of Furinken would certainly have the cunning to fight against Cologne in a battle of wits. But what would it cost her to get that help? Maybe she should talk to Akane and see what she thought.

 

That made her realize that Akane would become a target in this fight because of how close they had gotten. So would Ukyo. Ranma needed to help them get better so they could survive before things came to a head. She needed to do something as she couldn’t stand the idea of either of them hurt. She had an idea but wasn’t sure if it was a good plan or not. With tremendous ease, she swung down off the roof and made a controlled stop by Akane’s window. She tapped on it to get Akane’s attention, as the girl was busy doing homework. Akane looked up at the noise and spotted Ranma. After a heartwarming smile for the redhead, she opened up the window and asked, “What is it?”

 

“Can you come to roof with me?” Ranma seemed a touch embarrassed to be asking for help.

 

Akane managed to get onto the roof with a little bit of a struggle and sat next to the smaller girl who was clutching her knees to her chest. “What is it?”

 

“Well… I know your fighting is getting better but there is the threat of Shampoo and Cologne, maybe even Mousse are going to come against us. They are strong and dangerous opponents.”

 

Akane growled, “I’ll kick that purple haired trollop back to China if she tries anything with you.”

 

Ranma sighed. This wasn’t looking so good. If she was this uptight about the issue what would she do when she got to her plan. “The thing is Akane, that isn’t going to be what happens and you know it. Shampoo will probably hurt you. What you need is some intensive training and I kind of had the idea of going on a training trip to help you with that.”

 

What Ranma was expecting was not what Ranma got. “Really? A training trip? Oh Ranma, thank you! This means so much to me.”

 

The kiss was brief but powerful. When Ranma’s brain started working again, she smiled happily, in a bit of a daze. She deftly swung down into the room she and her fiancé shared and took a seat on a bed post, watching what was going on. Akane had pulled out a backpack and was trying to figure out what she was going to be taking. Ranma cleared her throat to get her attention. Now the harder part.

 

When the girl with the short dark hair turned, Ranma said, “I want to invite Ukyo as well. Maybe even Konatsu. I have a feeling that we will need to be at our best for this.”

 

Akane frowned slightly, until her mind reminded her that Ukyo was now Ranma’s sister and thus no longer a threat to her future happiness. That allowed her to smile. “I think that should work out fine. When do you want to go?”

 

“Tomorrow. The sooner we take off and disappear, the safer I think it will be. I really don’t want the Old Ghoul catching us off guard, because she is really good at that. I also don’t want Pops or your Dad knowing about it until we have left, because who knows what they’ll do.”

 

Akane nodded, conceding her love’s points. It made sense. “Okay. I’ll talk to Kasumi then if you can call Ukyo.”

 

Ranma nodded, relieved that this had gone so well. “I can do that.”

 

They left the room together and both headed downstairs, where Kasumi was in the kitchen and to the telephone in the hallway. Akane walked into the kitchen as Ranma picked up the phone and dialed. “Ucchans, how can I help you?”

 

“Konatsu? Can I speak to Ukyo?” asked Ranma politely.

 

“Certainly Ranma.” Ranma looked around for her father while she waited. He wasn’t anywhere near.

 

“Ranchan?” came a familiar voice on the line.

 

“Ukyo, do you think you can take some time off from working?” asked Ranma quietly.

 

“Maybe. Why do you ask sugar?”

 

“Training trip. Your waitress too.” Ranma could tell the coast was clear, as her father and Mr. Tendo were both still at the shoji table, playing yet another game. The old man was in his panda form and thankfully this ears weren’t twitching, as if her were trying to listen to something.

 

“Why?” And before Ranma had a chance to answer, Ukyo came back with, “Oh… Amazons. Right, so we leave tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. Thank you Ukyo. Yeah, I figure that we can take the ten thirty train north and move from there.” Ranma’s voice was filled with relief that this plan was not being balked at by the two people who needed it most. If they hadn’t agreed then this whole idea would not have gone well. If this is what it took to ensure their safety than she would do that even if she had to drag them with her.

 

“Sounds good and don’t worry Ranchan, I got the food. Can’t have Akane poison us while we train, now can we?”

 

“Thank you.” If anything, the relief was even more evident in her voice, which made Ukyo giggle.

 

“See you tomorrow Oneechan.”

 

“Goodnight Ukyo.”

 

Ranma sighed happily, as she hung up the phone, content that the call had gone well and her plan was coming together. Noting that the old man seemed clueless, she turned to head upstairs and stopped abruptly as she came face to face with Nabiki, who had been standing calmly behind her. The information broker had an eyebrow raised questioningly and that made Ranma begin to sweat. “Planning a little vacation Saotome?”

 

“Uhm, hey Nabiki… how are you doing?” Ranma tried to keep her nervousness from coming out in her voice but was failing miserably.

 

“Just fine Ranma, just fine. Now what was this I heard you tell Ukyo about a training trip?” Nabiki’s grin would have looked natural on a shark, all predatory and confident.

 

“Uhm… yeah… training trip… just a little trip to improve some skills, that’s all. Nothing important enough to trouble yourself over.” Ranma looked over her shoulder hopefully. Where was Akane to come save her? If her Tomboy showed up then maybe this whole thing could be stopped.

 

“That sounds nice. I assume that there is some reason you were talking quietly and glancing at your dad. I take it you want to keep this information from dear old dad?” The smile grew larger, as if she could smell blood in the water.

 

Ranma blanched at that. If Nabiki told the meddling fathers what she had in mind, this plan would never work out, as they would be burdened by two busy bodies that had no respect for any of them. One of them if not both would insist on joining them and there went the whole trip. Either Panda Butt would complain loudly about wasting training of girls or Soun would cry over every little pain that Akane needed to learn to deal with. As that thought ran through her mind, Nabiki stepped back from the fretful redhead and said calmly in a voice that expected compliance, “My room Saotome.”

 

Nabiki sauntered up the stairs with a bounce to her step that she had lost lately and Ranma watched her go, her own blood turning to ice. What the hell was she going to do? What was this going to cost? This particular bit of screwing over was sadly something allowed by their bargain with the Ice Queen and now she regretted them not completely muzzling her. Seeing no other possible option to make this plan of hers succeed, Ranma walked up the stairs as if to his doom.

 

The door to Nabiki’s room had been left open so she walked right on in. Nabiki told her to close the door and sit with just her eyes. Ranma complied, the fight almost taken out of her as the redhead knew that there was no way out. Once seated, Nabiki smiled at the redhead and said calmly, but with some cheer in her voice, “Okay Saotome, spill. I won’t tell them about your training trip but you need to tell me what the hell you have been doing since this whole pretend girl bit has started. And don’t try that lame excuse of you always being a girl. I won’t buy it as I know it isn’t the truth and I certainly have the facts to back that up. Now, talk.”

 

Ranma hung her head, feeling near tears due to being trapped into this position. All she could really do was tell her the truth and hope this didn’t end poorly. “Fine… I’ll tell you. After the wedding disaster that you masterminded, I was at my wits end with how to deal with all this madness. I kept thinking of a way out and I thought that if I was a girl and tried not to fight and stuff, that it might help cut down on things, or at least give me a little breathing room t actually think. I talked to Akane about all of this, told her I loved her and we came up with the plan together.”

 

“Wait a second… you told my little sister that you loved her?” Nabiki’s eyes were dangerous, flashing in the light of the room and Ranma began to sweat.

 

Ranma nodded quickly, hoping that would calm Nabiki down. “Yeah, I did. I love her Nabiki and in a way this crazy plan has helped to make it happen. I have her, Ukyo is dealt with and that’s where things stand.”

 

Nabiki groaned. Of all the important pieces of information to miss out on or misinterpret, it would have to be the crux of the issue. “So the rest of this I know. Honestly Saotome, if you had just told her that earlier that you had cared about her, I wouldn’t have put you through such hell. I didn’t want Akane to have her heart broken by some idiot who couldn’t make up his mind and decide who he cared about. All you did was play around with Shampoo and Ukyo and a few others but did nothing but give my sister crap, day in and day out! And now you tell me you told her that you love her. Honestly Saotome, you have got to be the stupidest man alive. And no, don’t count panda head as a man, not even I would go that far.”

 

Ranma tried to defend herself but all that came out of her mouth was meaningless sounds. What the hell was Nabiki going on about? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? She was at a complete loss for how to deal with this.

 

“All that work to make you leave, all because I thought you had no balls and had no interest in my little sister. Kamisama, what a fool. All this time I have tried to get rid of you and your father because you were freeloading jackasses and I thought for sure that you and Akane were never going to work out. What a jackass you are.”

 

Ranma’s brain had all but short-circuited through this rant. Nabiki was stayed with the revelation that she loved Akane? Had it really been all that easy to get the scariest person in Nerima on her side? Did this mean that she didn’t have to worry about Nabiki anymore? What the hell was going on?

 

“So how did you manage to lock the curse to keep the hot water from getting you? Not the soap, as that could wash off at a bad time and ruin your whole plan. The Locking Laddle?” mused Nabiki, watching Ranma closely.

 

Ranma nodded, wide eyed. How had the girl figured that out?

 

“I take it you got some from Herb before he left? That also probably means you have Kettle water as well, for when you wanted to end this. Clever Ranma, really clever and with the forethought. It is the kind of thing I would have thought of. Nicely done.”

 

Ranma blinked a few times but her brain was still not rebooting. She had never even considered the possibility of something even remotely like this occurring.

 

“You dealt with the Kunos for the most part, Ukyo’s your sister now so the only real threat left is the Amazons, hence the training trip. I am glad you are finally taking my sister’s love of the Art seriously Saotome. So are you going to marry her?”

 

The nodding just carried across just how dumbfounded she was at this point. Nothing was making any sense in the world anymore.

 

“You had better or I swear I will leave you broken, homeless, and penniless.” Her eyes glowed evilly with the threat, but then she sat back, took a sip of tea and visibly calmed, “Now what do you need from me?”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ranma still looked a bit shell shocked as the group of them boarded the train. Akane had been surprised that morning when Nabiki had come up, hugged her, and given her the envelope filled with money, enough that it would cover all of their travel expenses and then some. This was going to make parts of this trip easier. They pulled out of the station safely, with no sign of the Amazons any where about. When Konatsu joined them, after they had left the borders of the Tokyo area, they all relaxed. He wouldn’t have returned if there had been anyone watching.

 

“So where are we going?” asked Ukyo curiously.

 

“Well, there is a nice training area up in the mountains that my Pop took us too a long while ago, maybe when I was eight or so. It has hot springs, a waterfall, trees, boulders, the works. It is perfect for the kind of training I had in mind and the hot springs will let us relax afterward.” stated Ranma, growing more animated as they were safely away. Maybe this plan of hers would work out?

 

“What kind of training is that?” asked the chef, wondering just what they were going to be doing over the next week or so. She was excited by this opportunity.

 

“Several different things actually. The point is for everyone to be better than Mousse and Shampoo by the end of this, so that we can focus on our real threat, Cologne.” explained Ranma.

 

“Surely you can beat her since you defeated Saffron?” asked Akane softly.

 

Ranma had a pained expression on her face as she remembered that fight. “I don’t know. Saffron had a lot of raw power but not a lot of training. He fought just to squish you and he had the power to do that. The old ghoul has been around forever, knows moves I have never even dreamed of, and so I have no sure idea if I could take her or not. I mostly want us to all make it out of this alive.”

 

Konatsu looked up surprised, his eyes blinking widely, “Me too?”

 

“Well, yeah. You have been a great friend to Ucchan and I appreciate that.” replied Ranma nervously, scratching the back of her head.

 

“So any ideas on how to improve things?” asked Akane, trying to contain her bounciness. She was going on a real training trip and that made everything good in her opinion.

 

Ranma nodded her head. “Yep. I have a few things in mind. Akane your gift lies along a path similar to Ryoga’s, with lots of strength and durability, so I am going to help you get tougher. We are also going to work on technique, s your moves become more effective and you get faster. Ukyo, we are going to work on your unarmed skills. You are great with the weapon but if you are disarmed, things go south quickly. I don’t want that to happen.”

 

“And me?” asked Konatsu, worried at being left out.

 

“Actually, you honestly don’t need more training but I could use the help training the others. Can you do that?” asked Ranma, a bit embarrassed to admit that.

 

He bit his lip and looked painfully cute. “I think I can do that.”

 

“Good. Then we have a plan and I bet we can beat those Amazons at their own game.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

The four of them stood and stretched, ignoring the stares that were turned their way as they exited the train station. Ukyo looked around to get her bearings and said, “Konatsu and I are going to go get the foodstuffs we need. We figured that getting out of Nerima with no clue we were departing was more important than shopping.”

 

Ranma nodded. She had to agree with that sentiment as that had been her idea as well. She just hoped that Nabiki did nothing with that information that could get them followed. “Okay. There is a bus we can take that will get us closer to the mountains where the training site is. Akane and I will grab the tickets and meet you back here?”

 

The chef nodded. “Sure thing sugar. This shouldn’t take too long. See you soon.”

 

As the Chef turned to go, Konatsu skipped along with her and that got Ranma thinking. Akane noticed that particular look and asked, “Ranma? What do you have in mind?”

 

“I’m not sure yet but maybe I can do something nice for Konatsu, to thank him for everything.” said Ranma, as various things ran through her head.

 

Akane blinked a few times at that, “Like what? He is practically a girl in most every way but one… oh? Really?”

 

Ranma nodded, letting Akane know that she had hit the nail on the head. “My only worry is if Ukyo is interested in him as he is now or what.”

 

“You think Ukyo is interested in Konatsu?” asked Akane, a bit confused. She hadn’t exactly gotten than feeling but she was aware that she occasionally missed things.

 

“Well, we both know that he is really interested in her so all we need to find out if that particular feeling goes both ways and in what form she prefers him. That can let us know what to do for both of them.” Ranma smiled, pleased that her idea seemed to be going over well.

 

“How are you going to make it happen? Do you have some packets of Instant Nyanniichuan?”

 

Ranma nodded, her smile getting bigger. “I filched a couple of packets from the Old Ghoul a while ago. You never know what is going to turn out to be useful. I figured that it might be a handy thing to have along.”

 

Akane hugged her fiancé tightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. What was that for?” asked Ranma, clearly confused over how these things were linked. How was helping the crossdressed ninja and her being loved by her Tomboy connected?

 

“For being clever and doing whatever you have to in order to win. That may very well give Konatsu the happiness he deserves. He really has been a good friend to her.” Akane was smiling brightly and it sort of dazed Ranma, who started to have a goofy smile in response.

 

Akane giggled at the sight and that allowed Ranma to get her mind back together. “Uhm… right, let’s get the bus tickets.”

 

Akane kept giggling as Ranma and she headed to the ticket office to buy the bus tickets for the four of them to get deeper into the valley and closer to the training area that Ranma had in mind for them to use. If they managed to get up there quickly it would probably be a much more relaxing day.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

It was late afternoon when they reached the campsite. Everyone was tired from the continuously uphill hike with the exception of Ranma, who insisted that they get the campsite set up before it got dark. Bodies complained loudly but they got the tents up, the fire pit dug, rocks lining it, the food stored safely so a bear couldn’t get at it, a latrine dug and firewood gathered. By that point, even Ranma looked a little wrung out and in need of some rest. She smiled at the rest of them and said, “Come on.”

 

Akane whimpered some, as her body only wanted to fall over. Did the redhead seriously expect them to go on another hike? The group of them followed Ranma out of sheer pride and determination not to fail, despite their bodies complaining every step of the way. They climbed some more, rounded a boulder and then the three of them sighed in happiness at what they saw. There before them was a natural hot spring; one of many that dotted this region and steam was rising from its surface. Ranma was grinning at them and was already stripping, laying her clothes on a dry boulder that was near at hand. Ukyo and Akane quickly followed suit but Konatsu hesitated and was looking away, clearly blushing, “Uhm… I can keep watch if you want.”

 

Ukyo colored in realization as to why her waitress had not joined them in getting ready for the hot spring. Ranma noted that and smiled, saying, “Konatsu, come on in. I am sure you are sore from that hike and everything. You need this soak just like the rest of us.”

 

“But Ranma, I don’t want to… expose myself.” Konatsu was blushing furiously and he almost sounded close to tears.

 

“Then leave your fundoshi on. That should be fine. We all know you are not trying to upset us so it really is a non-issue.” explained Ranma.

 

Konatsu nodded and nervously undressed, his blush covering more than just his face as he folded his clothes and set them down on the boulder. Once down to his red fundoshi that matched his other clothes, he covered his chest with his hands and stepped gingerly into the water, eyes too afraid to look anywhere. Both Ranma and Akane had seen the glances that Ukyo had been casting her waitress and smiled at each other. They had a plan now.

 

Soon enough the four of them were sighing in contentment, as the warm water soothed their sore bodies. Ranma said, “Okay, after dinner I think it should be right to sleep because we have lots of training to do in the morning. We are going to work on three things while we are here, toughening you up, getting you faster and getting your fighting stronger.”

 

Everyone just nodded, having expected something along these lines. Ukyo asked, “And that’s all we’re going to do?”

 

Ranma shook her head, her wet red hair hanging in clumped strands. “Nope. You and Akane need to practice fighting together as a single unit as that will help you be able to face any of the Amazon’s better, more so Mousse than Shampoo. I can handle either of them just fine and Konatsu is a ninja, so he will be fine as well, since he can attack from hiding. Does that work for you guys?”

 

The other three nodded, seeing the beginnings of a battle plan. Akane asked, “Do we have a plan to fight them yet Ranma?”

 

Ranma shook her head. “Nope. I would prefer if we didn’t have to fight them at all but I am aware that we just might. It really has me worried as they are some of the toughest opponents. If we can just get the Old Ghoul to leave me alone when we get back things should work out.”

 

Akane grumbled something just under her breath. Ukyo asked, “What was that sugar?”

 

“I said fat lot for that happening.”

 

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the youngest Tendo girl. There was little doubt in anyone’s mind that things were going to come to blows.

 

Soon, once the group of them had relaxed enough, everyone got out, dressed, and headed back to camp, walking slowly. Ukyo started the fire and then cooked food for everyone, which was a simple but filling meal of vegetable and pork okonomiyaki. Ukyo clearly wanted to save the other ingredients for when the fresh stuff ran out, which seemed like a good plan to everyone else, besides everyone knew just how good Ukyo’s cooking could be.

 

Once the meal was over the whole group of them were fighting off yawns, their bodies dragging them to sleep. Everyone changed into their pajamas, with Ranma and Akane sharing one tent, while Ukyo and Konatsu the other. They all called out their good nights to each other and then Akane snuggled against her girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips. “Good night Ranma.”

 

Ranma kissed her back, turning it into something deeper and more passionate than the short haired girl’s kiss. They broke apart with a slight gasp from each of them as they had kissed until they needed air. Ranma looked deeply into Akane’s eyes, her blue eyes soft. “I utterly love you Akane Tendo and I cannot wait for this to be over so you and I can get married and begin working on our happily ever after.”

 

Akane rested a hand lovingly on Ranma’s face, stroking it with her thumb. “I love you two Ranma and I cannot wait to be Mrs. Saotome. We are going to take care of this… yes?”

 

“You better believe it Akane. I just want the Amazons out of our hair so that we can just deal with each other without any of their madness spreading to our lives.” stated Ranma. “I chose you a long time ago and there is no way I am going to spend the rest of my life married to that nutcase Shampoo. And that isn’t even counting the fact that she turns into a c-c-c-c-c-one of those things.”

 

Akane grinned wickedly and replied with, “Don’t worry Ranma. I will make sure that the purple pussy isn’t able to hurt you.”

 

Ranma groaned, rubbing her eyes with a free hand. “Akane, please, no more. I think that joke almost killed me.”

 

She bopped him lightly on the head with her fist, saying lightly, “Jerk.”

 

“Tomboy.”

 

The two of them came together again in a deep kiss. Akane’s hands roamed over Ranma some before they broke the kiss, caressing the body of the woman she loved so much. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ranma on the tip of her nose. “I love you Ranma.”

 

“I love you Akane. Let’s get some sleep so we have enough energy to deal with tomorrow.”

 

In the other tent, Konatsu and Ukyo were lying next to each other, each feeling a bit uncomfortable in their own bedrolls. The kunichoi broke the silence first, nervously saying, “Miss Ukyo, if this makes you uncomfortable I can go sleep outside.”

 

“Don’t be silly Konatsu. There is no need to do that. We can just be adults about this.” It almost sounded as if Ukyo were trying to convince herself of this fact, which she was.

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Miss Ukyo. You know I love you and I would do anything to make you happy.” replied the ninja, sitting up some so he could better face her.

 

Ukyo could tell that he was wearing a very feminine pajama set and it did look good on him. I t was in stark contrast to the fact that he really was a boy beneath it all. She bit her lip, trying to figure what to say. “The only thing that is making me a bit uncomfortable about this is the fact that you are a boy.”

 

There was a deep sigh and Konatsu said in a voice that was clearly tired and sad, “I know. I wish I wasn’t but I am.”

 

“You wish you were a girl?” asked Ukyo, a bit surprised. This had not been a point of view she had even thought of.

 

“I… I… I don’t know. I think like a girl and feel like a girl but I know my body isn’t a girls. I would beg Ranma for some Drowned Girl water if it weren’t for the fact…” his voice faded, slightly scared about what he was revealing.

 

Ukyo asked softly, trying to relax her friend. “What fact?”

 

“You. I love you Miss Ukyo, utterly and completely. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy any way I can, but you need a man in your life, not a screwed up gender freak like myself.” It was clear that Konatsu was coming close to tears by the way his voice hitched.

 

Ukyo reached over and cuffed him to the back of the head, upset with him. She hissed out, “Don’t you ever call yourself a freak ever again. You hear me!?”

 

“Yes Miss Ukyo.” He replied contritely.

 

“Besides, Akane is the only one here who isn’t screwed up gender wise. Ranma is well, Ranma and I have been raised as a boy. So who cares if you were raised as a girl? It is no big deal so just relax, okay?”

 

Konatsu’s eyes got really big at this. “Do you really mean that Miss Ukyo?”

 

“Yes. I do believe it. I…” her voice faded, as she realized what she was admitting to and she closed her mouth with a snap.

 

“You really are the best Miss Ukyo.” gushed Konatsu girlishly.

 

Ukyo sighed, trying to settle her jumbled thoughts. “If you could, would you want to turn into a girl?”

 

Konatsu bit his lower lip nervously, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I think it all depends on what Miss Ukyo wants me to do. I just want to make you happy.”

 

Ukyo was silent for a few minutes and then rolled onto her side, facing away from the male kunichoi. Is the boy saw her face he might be able to figure out what sorts of thoughts were running through her head. “Good night Konatsu.”

 

“Good night Miss Ukyo. Pleasant dreams.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

With a touch of a finger in a specific spot, the boulder exploded, showering the area with rock and dust. Once the area cleared of falling pieces and the dust had been whisked away by the wind, Ranma smiled at the small group. “Breaking Point. It is far more useful for destroying objects and cannot really be used on a person. This is a great skill to help you get through walls and the like or to destroy things thrown at you. The secret of this training though is that it will toughen you up, by repeatedly hitting you with boulders and then the exploding rock, until you get it.”

 

“Okay, we know this already Ranma. Ryoga uses this technique all the time.” grumbled Akane, still unhappy for the earlier than usual start. The Sun hadn’t even been up when Ranma woke everybody up and began getting ready for the day. They had stretched until breakfast was ready and as they ate their food and drank their tea, the Sun came up. This did not make her happy.

 

“Akane… learning this technique is your task, because you are still working on your skills, you are the most vulnerable of us. This will help you take more damage and be able to last longer in a fight, giving you more opportunities to hit your target. Once I get Ukyo started on what I have planned for her, I will come back and we’ll start.”

 

Akane yawned as she nodded. It did make sense, much as it galled her that almost everyone seemed t be a better martial artist than her.

 

Ukyo looked a little worried when she realized that she probably had something equally insane waiting for her. Being hit repeatedly with boulders didn’t sound like fun to her and she just knew something equally evil was in the works. She did not have to wait long. Ranma took her into a different part of the forest, farther away than Akane was. “Okay Ucchan, you are going to have fun today. Today we are going to be working on your speed. Konatsu, I need to find beehives and whack them. Ukyo, you need to swat the bees that are going to swarm you before they sting you. I figure Konatsu can hide from them and be alright. Just keep doing this until you get faster or it gets to be lunchtime.”

 

Ukyo groaned and nodded. This made her yearn to be hit by boulders. “Is this how you trained for speed?”

 

Ranma nodded, smiling evilly at her. “Yep, and once you are faster we’ll work on the chestnut fist. No weapons allowed though. That would be too easy.”

 

The redhead wandered back to Akane whistling happily. This training would allow her to get even with Akane for all those mallet hits over the years and would still be training and even for Akane’s benefit. In addition, Ukyo would get paid back as well for her part in screwing with Ranma’s life. She did not want them seriously hurt, but the pain they were going to go through should balance out the pain they caused her. This would help them both become better martial artists and manage to balance out their debt of pain caused. This was going to be so much fun!

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ukyo and Akane lowered themselves into the water of the hot spring, groaning appreciatively at the heat that was soaking into their sore and bruised bodies. The wounds of their morning activities were still on their bodies, as Akane had various small scratches from the impacts that had bled for a while and Ukyo still had a few places on her face and arms that were still swollen from where she had gotten stung. They had each helped the other wash before getting into the hot spring, as neither of them could move well and certainly not well enough to get their backs. Konatsu had hovered worriedly, wanting to help his beloved Ukyo but Ranma called him back to the campsite to work on dinner.

 

“’kane?” The Chef’s voice was tired and slow, her eyes closed, focusing on the warmth.

 

“Yes Ukyo?” asked Akane right back, her head resting on the edge of the hot spring, her eyes also closed.

 

“I am sorry for all the fights we had.” apologized Ukyo softly.

 

“Same here. I was getting tired of them and at least you weren’t like Shampoo and completely psychotic.” stated Akane, sitting more upright to better face the chef.

 

“Well, I knew Ranchan didn’t need any more of that kind of grief. I just wanted him and that was it. Hating you was never really a part of that. I just wanted what you had. I wasn’t even able to manage that.” Ukyo was looking down at the water when she said that, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

 

Akane moved across the spring and hugged the chef and one time rival. “Try to think of it this way Ukyo… you got the Saotome name before I ever did. You are a Saotome first.”

 

Ukyo looked up at the short haired girl in surprise, a that thought hadn’t really registered completely and she began laughing. Akane joined in and their laughter filled the area. Konatsu down by the fire helping Ranma with whatever needed to be done for the meal was smiling, commenting, “It is nice to hear Miss Ukyo laugh.”

 

“Yeah. She has a good laugh and it is nice to know that the two of them are becoming friends.” commented Ranma and she stirred the stew she had been cooking that was filled with chicken, vegetables and wild mushrooms. It was a fairly basic meal, that had lots of good stuff for the body and would help the two girls in keeping their strength up.

 

Konatsu was watching the rice cooking in another pot as well as getting the tea ready, two tasks that he could manage without destroying anything. “Do you really think this training is necessary?”

 

Ranma nodded, looking a bit sad. “Yeah, I do. Cologne is pretty smart and probably figured out my plan really quickly. I figure I am looking at having to fight Shampoo over the Kiss of Death or something else. The old ghoul knows how I feel about my friends and I’m fairly sure that she won’t hesitate to use hostages if it is to her advantage. I don’t want Ukyo or Akane to get hurt, so I want them as prepared as I can get them.”

 

Konatsu nodded in agreement. “Well, the training will help then.”

 

Ranma chuckled. “It’s not like it can really hurt them.”

 

Konatsu nodded. Ranma looked things over and then told the ninja, “Go get the girls. Food is almost ready and I am sure they will appreciate it.”

 

The kunoichi leapt to his feet and sped off, reaching the girls in a moment. He got next to the pool and said, “Dinner is ready.”

 

The two girls nodded and stood, groaning in pain. Despite the heat, there were still a number of muscles protesting. Konatsu helped them out of the water and handed them their towels, trying not to look too much. The two girls just wrapped them around themselves and walked barefoot back to camp, almost stumbling due to their lack of energy. They all but collapsed on the blanket, leaning against each other to stay upright. As they began to close their eyes, Ranma chided them, “You both need to eat something before you sleep or you will regret it. Your body needs the fuel. Besides, if you make it through the meal awake I think you will have earned a massage.”

 

This perked up the two girls. Akane asked hopefully in a little girl voice, “Massage?”

 

Ranma nodded at the two of them, grinning happily. “Yep. Now, eat up. You want to have enough food to have the energy to make it through training, right?”

 

The girls nodded and began to eat, slowly and carefully, clearly not wanting to strain over strained muscles. Akane had some trouble gripping her chopsticks and instead was using a spoon to eat, as eating stew with your hands is not a good option. Ranma almost felt sorry for them, but the beginning was the hardest part of any training and things would get better the more they got used to this, just as they were going to get better at the particular tasks. At least she wasn’t going to use any of her dad’s really stupid training ideas, these were all the ones she kind of agreed with and saw the point of. If only she could find some really good sized bee hives for the training. The ones that were used today were kind of on the small side and so didn’t have a really large number of bees to come after Ukyo. And if they could find some wasps, that would be good as well as if you didn’t swat them they would keep stinging you.

 

She pondered working on tree running, but was not sure it would be a needed skill in what was coming. Akane was basically ready for roof hopping, as she had the strength and focus for it, if she could just better control her ki. However, would they need to roof hop for this fight? Ranma bit her lip in thought. It might possibly be needed. Ranma would save that training for the end, as he didn’t think that it would be a major stumbling block for Akane.

 

Once the girls finished eating, Ranma smiled at them and asked, “Ready for your massage?”

 

Both girls nodded their heads eagerly.

 

Ranma and Konatsu stood and helped the two sore girls to their feet. As they had discussed over the dinner preparations, the two not sore ones helped the other dress for bed and then began the massage. Konatsu was using more of a shiatsu technique on Ukyo, hitting specific points to get her muscles to relax. Once they relaxed, he began to use his strong hands to knead the chef’s muscles into a jello like state that made the chef blissful. Ukyo simply moaned happily, peaceful under the male kunoichi’s hands. She really needed him to do this more often.

 

Ranma, in the other tent, had used her ki to warm her hands and pushed healing energy into Akane. She knew that she was not all that skilled at this particular trick but was sure every little bit would help the girl she loved. Akane moaned happily, “Oh Ranma… your hands are so warm.”

 

“Just relax now Akane. I’ll make sure your body is taken care of.” She started on the back with some long slow strokes, making sure to get the major muscles to soften and release some of the trapped tension. Then she moved and worked from Akane’s feet up to her lower back, making sure all places felt her warm touch, kneading certain areas with pleasure and trepidation. Ranma then worked the back again, focusing on the muscles of the lower back and the shoulders, knowing that a lot of the tension was stored there.

 

There were more soft moans of pleasure when Ranma began to work on Akane’s hands, working out the smaller muscles that had taken a great deal of damage today. She lifted each hand after she was done and planted a soft kiss on the palm of each. A happy sound was the response. The arms followed and then Ranma said softly, “Akane, you need to roll over.”

 

After a moment, the tomboy rolled over, her eyelids fluttering as if trying to open, her body almost boneless. It was clear she was thoroughly relaxed by the massage to this point. Ranma worked the feet again and then the front of the legs. She could feel the knobby bone calluses on Akane’s shins, from blocking kicks and kicking other things. It was like a ridge line of mountaintops under her hand. Her hands pressed gently on the girl’s abdomen, her hands moving in a clockwise pattern, trying softly to work out some of that tightness.

 

When she began working on the upper chest and digging into the tender muscles under the breasts, Ranma was completely nervous and half expecting a beating. She just wanted to give the most through massage she knew how to and that included working this area. Akane’s response surprised her and almost made her stop in surprise. The tomboy, instead of malleting, softly murmured, “Hurts…”

 

Once Ranma finished that area, she moved to the girl’s neck and began to work that tension out. There was a lot, as the anger Akane had often had had tightened those muscles considerably until they stood out like tight cords. The redhead pressed on several muscular knots in an effort to loosen them and then directed a lot of energy to getting things there relaxed. Akane moaned appreciatively as his fingers kneaded the muscles.

 

Taking a bit of a chance, Ranma then began to massage Akane’s face, working out the tension held in the various smaller muscles. The girl was enraptured by her beloved’s face, thinking about how beautiful her tomboy was and how much Ranma loved her. She bent her head down and whispered, “I love you.”

 

She kissed Akane gently on the lips.

 

Akane’s response was to snore in her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

Akane and Ukyo were definitely getting stronger and faster, making the evening sparring sessions harder on everyone and Ranma was amazingly pleased at their progress. The two of them had focused on the training and were picking it up fairly quickly. Not as fast as she did, but that was t be expected. What was a good thing was that it looked like they just might survive the coming battle against the Amazons. She just had to smile at that. The idea of her love and her sister surviving whatever the old ghoul had in store for them was a happy one.

 

Her stupid plan she had come up with was working. She was actually happier overall, things with Akane were good, she didn’t know when the last time she had been malleted, her father was completely confused, and the Ukyo situation had been disarmed. Being a girl was really very helpful with this plan, so much so that she didn’t mind this body anymore. What a difference this made, her not acting like a macho asshole and screwing everything up. She had gotten over her aversion to this body and was even coming to enjoy it. Maybe she should stay this way? She shook her head in surprise at her own train of thought. No, despite everything that had happened she wanted to get back to being a guy, because that was her real form, but she certainly wasn’t as bothered by her female form anymore. That was a great side effect of this plan. The misogyny that her father had pounded into her was gone.

 

The training up here in the mountains had been lots of fun and the changes in Akane and Ukyo were pretty amazing. They had gotten a lot better, due to the training and perhaps the sparring that they had done every night. The change was pretty impressive, as the two girls had blossomed under this focused  and intense training. Ranma had not been pulling her attacks during sparring as much as she usually did, pushing the two girls to fight smarter and harder. That was coming together nicely as well. One more day left and they could head home and things like Kasumi’s heavenly cooking and a soft bed.

 

Ranma’s grin faded as she felt a disturbance in the wa, the spirit of the forest. There was something heading their way, something evil, something dangerous. She turned in a circle, trying to get a better bead on the fast moving threat, got into a ready stance, and waited. Akane stopped what she was doing and looked over at Ranma, noticing her stance, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know. Ukyo, Akane, be ready. Something is heading our way.” Ranma tried to feel the energy of the thing coming closer. It was familiar but she couldn’t narrow it down and that was frustrating her to no end.

 

There was a rustling in the bushes near them and suddenly a tiny figure burst from the bushes and leapt out towards Ranma, yelling, “Hotcha!”

 

Ranma flailed a little when Happosai latched onto her chest, nuzzling her breasts lovingly, with the letch whispering sweet nothings to them. The red head yelped and tried to punch the wizened old pervert off of her. The letch dodged over to the other breast and looked up at the girl with tears in his eyes, “Oh Ranma, I heard how you became a woman completely just for your Master. Oh Ranma, you don’t know how happy you have made me.”

 

Ranma barely managed to knock the pervert off her and before she could counter Happosai yelled, “Akane!”

 

She tried to smash him with the mallet as he was flying towards her and failed. The letch groped her all over and said, “Wow, you have certainly firmed up. Very nice. Cute panties.”

 

Akane punched as fast as she could and Happosai dodged, moving out of the way and bouncing backwards, evading her attack. Ukyo tried to hit him with her throwing spatulas and Konatsu tried with his shuriken but the pervert dodged around them, managing to fondle Ukyo several times, and then moved to fondle Konatsu, yelling, “Lovely ladies!”

 

As Happosai tried to grope Konatsu, the aged master realized that something was wrong. This beautiful girl did not feel right under his hands. In fact, this girl didn’t feel like a girl at all but felt more like a guy! That pause in shock was his undoing.

 

Konatsu kicked Happosai over to Akane who smacked him over to Ukyo who batted him over to Ranma with her battle spatula who punched him back over to Akane who slammed him into the ground with her mallet.  Akane hit him a few more times to be sure that he stayed down. Ranma quickly ran to grab the flattened Grandmaster of the Anything Goes style but the old man popped back up, an evil gleam in his eyes, and he shouted, “Happo Daikarin!!!”

 

All of them leapt away from the huge firecracker that Happosai had pulled out of nowhere and flung towards them. When it exploded, dirt rained into the air, along with fallen leaves and branches. Ranma ignored that debris as she sped through, going into full Amiguriken speed. Happosai grinned as he evaded the attacks, bouncing hither and yon. Ranma focused on driving the short freak back towards the others, to try to box him in some more and limit his moves. It was the only way to beat Happosai.

 

Akane’s unexpected mallet moving faster than expected drove him to the ground again, with the follow up strike from Ukyo’s battle spatula right behind. The chef then managed to catch the short pervert with both her sticky udon noodles and batter. Happosai flung another Happo Daikarin at them but Ranma managed to return it, so that the explosion managed to cook the batter at least a little. The irritating dwarf’s movements were now slower, constrained by the glop that covered him and it became far, far easier to hit him.

 

That didn’t stop the old perv, who with a grope here and a fondle there managed to gain back some of his strength that had been sapped from the damage he had taken. He managed to burst out of the batter and noodles, gaining some distance from the four youths. “Lovely ladies, don’t be this way. Share hugs with Grandpa Happi! Can’t you do that for a poor old man?”

 

“Shut up freak! You just want an excuse to fondle us!” returned a very agitated Ranma, pissed over what was the worst part of her new body.

 

“Why Ranma, you know I don’t need an excuse for that.” Suddenly, Happosai again leeched onto Ranma, fondling and nuzzling her breasts happily. His tiny hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

 

Ranma screamed and tried to punch the freak, or at least grab him. She had felt the attempt to take the sports bra off her but figured that the freak had given it up due to the difficulty. At Chestnut Fist speed, she finally managed to pluck the wizened Grandmaster off her and slammed him into the ground, causing a small crater to form and the ground breaking in small lines.

 

Akane managed to get there fast enough with her mallet to whack Happosai good and as he bounced up from the ground a bit stunned, Ukyo hit him with a very powerful swing from her battle spatula that sent Happosai flying away, up through the trees and into the distance. The three women shuddered, feeling dirty from the encounter with the supreme pervert in the world. Akane screamed, to let out her frustrations and Ukyo nodded at the sentiment.

 

The redhead was still shuddering a little and felt a bit off. What the hell had the little freak done to her, for there was really no other possible source of that. This feeling was familiar, something the old ghoul Cologne had done. She sighed and wanted to check something, since this feeling was familiar. Without saying anything to the others, she heading off to where the hot spring was, hoping that she was wrong. This was something she really didn’t want to deal with and if that old freak had done this to her she would hunt the freak down and make him pay. She reached out to touch the water and jerked her hand back, as the water was clearly too hot and felt almost scalding, the that was just the air above the water. Ranma closed her eyes and screamed out, “You Bastard!! The Cat Tongue? Are you serious? The fucking Cat Tongue, again?! GAH!!!”

 

Akane rushed up and hugged the pissed off girl from behind, the red head trembling angrily in her arms. “Shh… it’ll be okay Ranma. I am sure Doctor Tofu will be able to fix this.”

 

Ranma dropped to the ground sniffling, and whined, “But I wanted to sit in the hot spring and relax tonight. I hurt and I just wanted to soak for a while. Damn it, it’s not fair.”

 

“How about if I give you a nice massage? Would that help?” asked Akane, running a hand soothingly down the red hair. She was trying to get her girlfriend to relax enough to stop vibrating.

 

Ranma nodded, slumping some more and her twitching stopping. “Yeah… that’ll help. I just don’t want you to be too tired for tomorrow. I have something special planned for you two and I wanted us all to be rested and relaxed for it.”

 

“Oh?” Akane raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what the slight girl had in store for them.

 

Ranma of course didn’t give anything away. “Yeah. It should be fun. I think you guys will like it.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Akane slammed into a tree and tumbled to the ground, leaves and loose branches falling on her, groaning from the force of the kick she had barely managed to block. It had been a really powerful kick and hurt so much and she shuddered to think of how much she would hurt if she hadn’t blocked it. However, there was something she did notice as she scrambled to her feet: Ranma had actually kicked her pretty hard and had not been holding back like he usually did. Some of the other blows that had made their way through had not hurt but that one had. She narrowed her eyes and launched herself back into the fight, eager to see if she was right.

 

Ukyo was swinging her battle spatula with great speed, trying to keep some distance from the pursuing redhead who was harrying her like a wolf. Ranma was grinning at her as she tried to close with the chef, to get in range for some of her more devastating attacks. Akane rushed in from behind, hoping to be able to flank Ranma and gain some sort of advantage over the red head. Her strikes were blocked and Ranma shifted her stance so that she was able to easier fight the two of them simultaneously.

 

Ranma blocked punches, kicks, and strikes from the battle spatula, focusing on things closely, moving at Chestnut speed to ensure success. The two girls had gotten nicely faster, they were both better able to take harder hits than ever before, and this was a good thing. This would certainly surprise the Old Ghoul and the rest of the Amazons when they fought, as who would really expect Ukyo and Akane being even more dangerous than before. Ranma moved in order to shift the flow of battle to better get the girls in place for her next major attack.

 

Once he had been able to maneuver the two girls there, the redhead grinned and spun, grappling the two, and throwing the girls into each other. Just before impact, Akane was barely able to leap to the side and avoid the hit with the chef, straining her back and legs in the process. They both spun and faced their opponent, ready for anything.

 

Ranma held up a hand to stop the sparring. It was clear that the long battle they had engaged in proved the girls improved skills. “Good. You guys have gotten a good bit faster, stronger, and harder to hurt. I am so impressed with your improvement. I think this was a very successful training trip.”

 

Akane and Ukyo grinned at each other, happy at the pronouncement. They really had done far better than they had expected to against Ranma in that battle, though neither had really expected to win. The red head had killed a God after all, or something close enough to a God to count. Akane was giddy, as Ranma really had been taking her very seriously in her martial arts. Konatsu then came over and handed out the cold water to the girls. Ukyo held up her glass as for a toast and said, “We need to celebrate.”

 

The shorthaired Tomboy nodded in agreement, thinking that a celebration would be perfect after what she and Ukyo had managed to do in a full on fight against Ranma. “I agree, I think we should pack up and head back to town. We should stay at a hot spring for a few days and have some fun.”

 

The mischievous grin that covered the redhead’s face was a bit disconcerting. This may not be a good thing for them. Ranma chuckled a bit and then said, “I suggest a race then, to the nearest hot springs to us. The last one there has to scrub everyone’s back.”

 

Akane stiffened slightly at the idea and then exhaled, letting herself relax. Part of her wanted to whack her girlfriend for making such a suggestion. It was perverted. However, Ranma was not a pervert and that suggestion was not even all that perverted, since they were all girls, with the exception of Konatsu. Some issues died really hard and thankfully Ranma had been doing really well since this whole being a girl plan started. She then thought of something that worried her a bit. “Ranma, how are you going to enjoy the hot spring? Since you have the Cat Tongue thing again will you be able to get into the hot spring to soak?”

 

Ranma frowned slightly at that. “I sort of remember there being a spot called the Old Man spot or something like that. Basically, I think it is the counter to the Cat Tongue spot or at least one of the counters. I am trying to remember where it is so I can hit it and try to fix this. Hopefully, by the time we get there I will have remembered it. Otherwise it will simply be a lukewarm shower for me. Now… let’s get going.”

 

She raced off back to camp to pack her gear up. The others followed, laughing happily. This should be fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Ranma had naturally been the first of them to reach the onsen, with Akane reaching there right behind her. Ukyo and Konatsu were bringing up the rear, with Ukyo barely managing to stay ahead of the kunoichi. Akane’s last minute sprint managed to get her far enough ahead of Ukyo that she was able to win fairly easily. Ranma grinned at her fiancé. “Good effort there Tomboy.”

 

“Thanks Baka.” huffed Akane, working on catching her breath.

 

Ukyo shook her head, in mock disgust with the two girls who were just grinning at each other like idiots. “You are both Baka.”

 

Both Akane and Ranma pulled one eye down and stuck out their tongues at the chef. Ukyo laughed at them, glad to be a part of the teasing. Konatsu chuckled as well, finding the whole situation pretty funny as well. It was a much better thing to see the two playing together rather than fighting all the time.

 

Akane turned as she remembered something and asked worriedly, “So Ranma, did you remember the spot?”

 

“Yeah, I did and I hope it works, as a good long soak in the hot spring sounds so good right now.”

 

The group of them headed inside, still wearing their backpacks and Ranma found the owner, an older gentleman dressed in an older style, and asked him, “May we have two rooms?”

 

“I am sorry, we only have one room left, but I am sure the four of you ladies can share it.” He smiled politely and bowed in slight apology.

 

Ranma shared a look with the others, silently conferring on the subject. Looks were passed and everyone just shrugged as they came to a consensus. Ranma looked back at the owner and answered, “One room will be just fine.”

 

The older man nodded and led them down a hallway, pointing out the hot springs, dining area, bathroom, and the like. He gave them some tea as well, as a welcome gesture. The girls grinned when they passed the hot springs area, knowing that Konatsu would be the one scrubbing their backs for them when they finally got in there. Even though the ninja was a boy, he came across as a girl in every other manner, so that they were not bothered by that one fact. He was girlier than all of them after all.

 

Once they were safely in their room, Ranma took off her blouse and asked Akane, “Could you press right here, really hard, count to ten and then do a quarter turn clockwise.”

 

Akane nodded and did as Ranma asked, doing her best to follow the directions exactly. Ranma sighed and smiled weakly when Akane pulled back, “Well time to find out if that worked.”

 

She stuck a finger into her cup of tea and grinned happily when the tea felt hot but not burning. She had remembered the spot correctly. That or the strike by Happosai had not effected her as much as she had thought. Regardless of the reason why this was working, Ranma was pleased. “Yes!”

 

Akane hugged Ranma and kissed her on the cheek, happy for the girl. “That’s great. Let’s get going. I really want a nice long soak.”

 

Soon the four of them were relaxing in the hot water, with Konatsu wearing a towel around his body for modesty sake and as a great disguise from the other female guests. They all sighed contentedly, letting the heat seep into their muscles and Ranma for one closed her eyes. Akane snickered and asked, “So, what do you think the Amazons are up to?”

 

“I have no idea actually. I am just afraid that the Old Ghoul is going is going to do something to you and that worries me. I figured that training was better safe than sorry.” Ranma frowned some.

 

Akane leaned over and hugged Ranma, to try to cheer the shorter girl up. “Don’t worry so much Ranma. With your help, I can fight a lot better then before and I might even be able to hold my own against Shampoo. With Ukyo’s help, I should even be able to hold off Mousse.”

 

Ranma smiled faintly, still worried about the possibilities. “I know you can, but I worry.”

 

Ukyo chuckled, “That’s what I love about you Ranchan, always so worried about everybody else.”

 

Ranma blushed and looked down at the steaming water. The others chuckled at the girl’s reaction, knowing that Ranma had a huge heart and hated for any of her friends to get hurt. When the laughter died down and relaxation took over again, the group of them just lay there and sighed, feeling the tense and sore muscles relaxing. This hot spring was much hotter than the one at the camp and was far better at getting them to loosen. Several minutes later, Ranma broke the silence, speaking softly, almost as if she were afraid to say what she was going to say. “Guys?”

 

“Yes Ranma?” asked Akane a bit dreamily, as she had been floating away in pleasure. The warm mineral water was making all the little aches and pains she had gotten during the training fade away.

 

“I… I have something I… uh… wanted to talk to you guys about.” The hesitancy in her voice got the others to open their eyes and look over. There was something different in Ranma’s voice and this sent up warnings to the others.

 

Ranma had kind of curled up, hugging her knees, and resting her chin on them, curling in on herself protectively. Akane scooted over and put an arm over the girl’s shoulders comfortingly, asking her fiancé, “What is it?”

 

Ranma blushed, getting redder than she had been earlier as she worked to manage to speak. “I… well… you know… uh…”

 

“Ranchan, just spit it out.” commented Ukyo, wondering what was bothering her ‘brother’ and wanting to find out what this was, in case she had to do something to fix the problem.

 

“Well, you guys know… since this whole… thing has started, I have been thinking about my life and ways to make it better and everything and I think… I think I kind of sort of want to, you know, maybe, stay a girl.” The short redhead then flinched, as if she was expecting some sort of violent response from the others. The response she got from them was not what she expected.

 

Ukyo and Akane simply shared a glance and then looked back at Ranma as if confused. Konatsu simply smiled, as if he had been expecting this result all along. Akane shook her head and then pulled Ranma closer to herself, saying softly, “If that is what you want Ranma than that’s okay. But, you know… can you occasionally be a guy for me?”

 

Ranma looked up at her a bit confused, wondering about this particular condition, “Why?”

 

Akane giggled and blushed, finding it a bit difficult to look into her favorite pair of blue eyes. “Well, that way I can get married to you and we can start a family.”

 

Ranma’s eyes grew large in surprise and she seemed a bit stunned by what Akane had said, as if that was completely out of the blue. “You… you really mean that?”

 

Akane leaned down and kissed Ranma gently on the lips, a kiss with more love in it than passion. “Of course I mean it Baka. If you staying as a girl makes you feel better, so long as you can be a man for me every once in a while, things will be good. I can live with this.”

 

Ranma turned and pulled Akane into her arms, tears threatening to spill over. “Thank you Tomboy.”

 

Ukyo and Konatsu shared a smile and then Ukyo remarked, “Feel better now Ranma?”

 

Ranma just nodded, clutching Akane to her as if afraid that the Tomboy would disappear into the steam.

 

Konatsu chuckled at the whole situation, which drew stares from the other three, breaking the lovey dovey moment. The male kunoichi looked at them and in a voice filled with merriment, asked, “What?”

 

“That was what I was going to ask sugar.” replied Ukyo, with some consternation in her voice.

 

“Oh. I was just thinking about what Ranma was like before this, how macho he had been and how that is very different from how she is now. That macho… uhm… jerk? Would have never asked anything like that.”

 

While Ukyo and Akane shared a laugh over that, Ranma blushed. Sure that was true, but it really was rude to point it out like that. Ranma did the only thing she could think of to retain her dignity and stuck her tongue out.

 

*        *        *        *        *

 

Ranma lay on her back on her futon and grinned up at the ceiling, pleased with life. In so many many ways she was happier than she had ever been before she had put this plan in motion. That made her so glad that she had actually followed through with this crazy idea instead of chickening out like she probably would have done if Akane had actually made a fuss about this situation. So much of this plan had gone against everything she had been raised to believe in and that in turn had only made her feel better about things now. In a way, this only served to prove what an utter idiot her father was. She was really excited about this new idea, about this idea of living as a woman. Her father had to be going crazy already and staying this way would only make that worse. That greatly appealed to her.

 

Her whole life she had been pretty well beaten and abused by her father under the pretense of training. She had barely been able to make friends with Ukyo and Ryoga and her father had ruined both of those friendships because of his stupidity. Ryoga still had issues with her and it had taken a hell of a lot of fancy footwork in order to fix things with Ukyo. If her mother had not agreed to the adoption, there was no other idea that Ranma had that might work. Ranma was just so tired of her whole life being one giant fucked up mess thanks to her father and the simple fact that one little change and pretending like it was her real life made such a huge difference was staggering. She had been so afraid of this whole girl thing before, of even doing anything that might even be remotely connected to femininity and now… now it was making her life bearable in a way she had never would have believed possible. In addition, what was even better was that it did not require her to be all into frills and stuff.

 

Ranma sighed contentedly and realized that she was still very much awake. She turned her head and looked over at Akane, who was in the futon next to her. She rolled closer and said, “Pssst… Akane.”

 

“Wha? Ranma?” asked the shorthaired girl in a bit of a daze.

 

“Want to come outside with me?” asked Ranma, hope clearly in her voice.

 

Akane blinked a few times, as if she were trying to figure out what she was being asked, since she was not really awake yet. “Outside?”

 

The redhead nodded her head, grinning at the youngest Tendo excitedly. Akane smiled faintly and crawled out of her futon, thinking that the idea had some merit. Hand in hand, the two of them walked out the sliding door to the gardens outside. They wandered through the Gardens for a little bit in silence, occasionally smiling at each other. Once the short walk was over, Ranma and Akane leapt to the roof. They lay back on the sun warmed tile and looked up at the stars. Ranma reached out and took one of Akane’s hands with one of her own, their fingers intertwining. They both shared a shy smile before looking away.

 

The silence was there a while longer before Akane rolled onto her side and looked at her fiancé. “Did you want to talk or something?”

 

Ranma smiled slyly at her and said, “Or something.”

 

She rolled over, on top of Akane and began to kiss her, passionately. Akane started in surprise from the move but then sighed, relaxing into the kissing, wrapping her arms around her. They kissed for a while before Ranma pulled back, smiling lovingly at Akane, eyes bright, “Thank you.”

 

“What for? I haven’t really done anything that deserves any kind of thanks?” Akane was clearly a bit confused by what the redhead was saying and she cocked her head.

 

“The fact that you can accept me for this, for me deciding to stay this way is amazing. That just blows my mind that you can do that and I am so thankful that you care for me.” said Ranma softly, her voice thick with love.

 

Akane blushed lightly at that and replied, “I love you Ranma… why wouldn’t I accept you?”

 

Ranma shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. “I just figure that this decision of mine has to be weird.”

 

Akane turned away and spoke softly, but still loud enough for Ranma to hear, “I have liked you since I first met you. I know I freaked out when I saw you after you transformed in the bath. I… I just wasn’t able to deal with you then, as I had been getting all that grief from Kuno. But I have gotten over that and I am sorry for my getting mad at you.”

 

With a very slight tug, Ranma pulled Akane into her arms, turning her so that they faced each other. “It’s okay Tomboy, I know what you had to go through before I got here. I did not then but I know now. We love each other and are together now so that’s all that matters.”

 

They resumed kissing, until Akane had to break off for a yawn. Ranma giggled at Akane’s jaw almost unhinging and asked, “Tired?”

 

“Baka, you woke me up to make out with you. Yes I am tired.” stated Akane with some heat.

 

Ranma snickered at that and asked, “Sorry I woke you?”

 

“Not on your life. Kiss me some more and then we can go back to bed.” replied Akane, almost more of a command.

 

Ranma happily obliged.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

The train ride back to Nerima was calm and uneventful, which made the four travelers happy. They had gotten enough excitement when Happosai had shown up at their campsite and had to be fought off. None of them really wanted anything like that to happen now that they were back. They all just wanted to return home without mishap. However, this being Nerima, things did not go according to the plan.

 

As the four of them were heading down the street that would take them to the Tendo Dojo, Ranma stopped and began to look around worriedly. Akane asked, “Ranma, what’s wrong?”

 

“Something’s coming.”

 

The four of them got back to back, watching in all directions, waiting for whatever had triggered Ranma’s danger sense. There was a blur of movement and then Elder Cologne was there, ten feet in front of Ranma, balanced on her staff. The redhead’s eyes narrowed as she glared at the old woman who stood there slightly smirking. “What do you want old ghoul?”

 

The wizened old woman chuckled as her eyes trailed over Ranma’s very female form. “So sonny boy, what exactly are you up to now. Shampoo has told me all about you claiming to be a girl and to have always been a girl? Is this true?”

 

Ranma was sweating slightly in nervousness, as she so totally did not want to fight the Amazon Elder right now but if things did not play out well it looked like it was going to happen. “Of course I am a girl. I was a girl when I came to your village. Don’t you remember?”

 

The Amazon Matriarch raised an eyebrow at the redhead, the look clearly saying that she was not buying whatever it was that Ranma was selling. “I see. So Son-in-Law, why this sissy plan of yours? It seems a bit out of character for you.”

 

The reaction the Amazonian Elder got was not the one she was expecting. She had been expecting the loud, brash defense of manhood, not Ranma blushing a little and saying, in a fairly embarrassed tone of voice, “I was tired of being a Tomboy all the time so I decided to have a change in things. Mom, Kasumi and Akane have all helped me try something different.”

 

Cologne cocked her head, curious as to this development. Son in Law’s Chi was still the same, still clearly that distinctive mix of Yin and Yang energy that she had come to know intimately, so she was at a loss as to why he was acting this way. What was also interesting was that he had not lied to her with his answer. This did not make any sense and it did not seem like he had gotten hit really hard on the head as of late. This had to be a trick; she just had to figure out why Ranma was doing this. His motivations would go a long way in determining how to respond to this. “So you are admitting to me that you are just playing at being a girl, that this is all an act?”

 

Ranma narrowed her eyes in anger, some of her usual fire coming back into her voice, her fists clenching. “I have always been a girl you old ghoul. I am not playing at anything.”

 

Cologne just stared at the redhead, her eyes impenetrable, weighing the young woman in front of her, trying to see past the girl’s thoughts and into her soul. Something had clearly changed in the boy but she was at a loss at to what it was exactly. Her gaze flickered over Akane and Ukyo as well, briefly sizing them up. Something had changed there as well and it looked as if the girls had been training hard with Ranma. Again something new. Things were not right in Nerima and she still had no idea why. This required more investigation. However, maybe she should first poke Ranma and see his response. That might tell her a few things. “I see. Well, if you have always been a girl then the Kiss of Marriage that my great granddaughter has given you is potentially invalid. All that just leaves is the Kiss of Death she gave to you when you visited us.”

 

Ranma only seemed to get angrier at that statement, taking a step forward, leaning forward in a threatening manner. The red head’s gaze did not waver as she growled out in her girly voice. “Fine. But if Shampoo tries to come and kill me I will send her back to you in pieces. Just leave me and mine alone!”

 

Cologne’s grin was cold and calculating. Now this was the Ranma she knew and loved. Perhaps this was not exactly a bad development after all. Maybe she could get some mileage out of this and turn this development into her favor. She did not get to be her age without learning a thing or two about such trickery. Something was wrong with the boy but in a way that she was familiar with. The Elder grinned, disturbing everyone and said, “Very well Ranma… I will leave you alone… for now.”

 

The old woman pogoed away on her staff, cackling maniacally as she went. Ranma stood there clenching and unclenching her fists, growling in the back of her throat, her battle aura crackling lightly around her. Akane rested a hand on Ranma’s arm and pulled her in the direction they had been heading in the first place, “Come on. Let’s go talk to everyone else and figure out what we can do.”

 

Ranma followed along, clearly annoyed with what had just happened. Amazon meddling was the last thing that she needed while she was trying to make this all work. Cologne was too skilled to fool for long, though even Ranma had to admit that her ruse was becoming less lie and more truth as things went along. Things were better for her and clearly several things had gone into making that possible. Actually talking to Akane, being open with her, asking for her help in this, which made the largest difference in this situation. Being able to fix things with Ukyo also was a bonus. Those changes were what she had needed and had not been able to get as a guy. She had been too proud; to stuck on being a manly man, like her father had made her and her mother had wanted. Now, as a girl, she had managed to fix some of the chaos in her life and it looked like the Amazons were going to try to screw things up for her.

 

Soon the small group reached the Tendo Dojo and came inside. As the four of them were taking off their shoes, they called out, “Taidama!”

 

“Okeari!” called out Kasumi, coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She took one look at the redhead and her grin faded some as she asked, “Ranma, are you okay?”

 

Akane shook her head and said the one word that would explain everything as completely as possible. “Amazons.”

 

“Oh my.” Kasumi brought a hand to her mouth. She lowered it and continued, “Well, is everything okay?”

 

“Oh sure.” grumped Ranma. “Cologne just said that the Kiss of Death was back on.”

 

“Oh my! Well, perhaps we should talk to Nabiki and see if she has any ideas.” Turning to go she stopped at the next question.

 

“Kasumi, where are the Fathers?” asked Ukyo, clearly wanting to avoid seeing that fat panda.

 

“They are out drinking.” There was a tone of distaste in her words that spoke volumes, a tone that no sane person wanted directed their way.

 

“Pops is back? This can’t be good.” grumbled Ranma, mood dropping even more with that revelation. “Did he have anything with him when he returned?”

 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. “I believe so, but I can’t remember for sure.”

 

Ranma groaned, lowering her head into her hands, “Why me.”

 

Akane and Ukyo both hugged Ranma. Ukyo whispered reassuringly, “It’s okay Ran-chan, whatever he has in store we will deal with it.”

 

“He’s gonna want to turn me into a boy.” whined Ranma, clearly tired of all of her father’s antics.

 

“Don’t worry so much Ranma. You are my girl and that is that.” Akane sounded utterly sure of herself and Ranma had to admit that she liked that. Akane was really sexy when she was self-assured.

 

Akane kissed her on the cheek and they headed into the living room, where Nabiki was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and reading some papers. She looked up when they all came in, eyes narrowing when they took in peoples expressions. Putting her cup down, she asked casually, “Amazons?”

 

Akane nodded.

 

Nabiki sighed and put down what she had been reading. This was clearly more important than the stock market reports. “So what seems to be going on?”

 

Akane and Ranma explained their encounter on the way home, each interrupting the other with some comment or other. Ukyo snickered a little at the interplay. Ever since this whole insane plan had started the two girls had gotten closer and closer and they began to really talk together or at least nearly at the same time. It had been one of the clues to show her that Akane had clearly won.

 

Nabiki sat back and looked thoughtful, taking all of that in. There was something she was sure she was missing in this situation but she was not sure what. “I am not sure that Cologne is going to enforce the Kiss of Death. No it sounds like she has something else in mind.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Ranma worriedly.

 

“I am not sure but I think she has seen through your ruse. So something else has to be done about her. This plan could fool Shampoo and Mouse but not her. She is far too wise to fall for this. No, we have to expect her to try most anything. I’ll try and come up with something but in the meantime, stay on your guard.” advised Nabiki, taking a sip of coffee at the end.

 

The group of four martial artists nodded. They then headed upstairs, so Ranma and Akane could drop off their bags. The group of them sat on the floor and sighed, clearly bothered by the fact that they had not even been home an hour before crap started all over again. Kasumi brought them up some tea and cookies, which were greatly appreciated. They nibbled on them in silence before Ukyo asked, “So, what are we going to do about the Panda?”

 

Ranma sighed, “I don’t know. I bet he found some Pool of Drowned Boy water somewhere and plans on soaking me with it. I just don’t want anyone else to be caught in the splash. I kind of like everyone as you are.”

 

Ukyo nodded, agreeing with her sister. At one point that may have been an interesting option, given how the Kunoji family had registered her but now she was very happy at being the woman she had always wanted to be. Akane was having similar thoughts, with images of a pregnant Ranma carrying her child dancing through her head while Konatsu was horrified at the mere idea of having to become just a man. The idea was very foreign to him despite his body thanks to his upbringing. He would not mind having some of the water Ranma had been hit with back in China but not any other.

 

“I guess this means we need to stay on our toes, just in case.” replied Ukyo.

 

“Absolutely.” joined in Akane. “I don’t want to be a guy even part time. I am happy with the way I am.”

 

Ranma nodded. “From what I understand, the water from the ladle should keep my form locked, not letting the water do anything to me. I kind of hope that works. I would ask the old ghoul, but that would mean I would have to tell her the truth.”

 

“Well, sugar, you are the target so hopefully you will be able to keep the damage to a minimum.”

 

Ranma nodded. “That’s what I am hoping.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

The figure crept along the side of the house silently, a small bundle wrapped in cloth tied on it’s back. It was nearly invisible, nothing more than a shadow that brushed against the house. Slowly it reached the corner window that was it’s destination and it paused, listening. The only sounds were the faint sounds of the garden, the distant late night traffic noise of Nerima and two sets of breaths moving deeply and smoothly within the room.

 

With great care the window was opened, undoing the latch and then easing the window slowly to ensure silence and just enough so that the figure could slip its considerable girth in without knocking anything over on the desk underneath it. The figure froze as the petite red head turned in the bed and clutched the girl with the short blue hair. The image of the two girls together was so cute that it warmed his heart. Through all the fighting and arguing and violence they had finally come together. The schools would be joined!

 

No! Genma shook his head to clear his head of such thoughts. He needed his daughter to be the man of his memories or else all hope of that dream would vanish like smoke. This wave of people saying that Ranma had always been a girl almost had him doubting his own mind, but he was a Martial Artist and had survived training under the feared Happosai, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his daughter Ranma was a boy! Genma stopped his train of thoughts at that point and blinked a few times as he rolled things back. His daughter was a boy? Had she really been a girl the whole time? Was his memory of the cursed springs wrong? Did he need to rethink his plans?

 

No! Genma shook his head to clear his head of such thoughts. He was a man of action, a man of purpose. A Martial Artist without peer! He could choose the right course for his daughter and the girl she loved. He would make sure that the two girls would be happy together. Again his thinking hit a brick wall.

 

Ignoring his thoughts as useless things that all good Martial Artists abandoned, Genma unwrapped the bundle carefully and quietly. Despite all his attempts at intimidation, bribery, extortion, groveling and purchasing there was no water from the Spring of the Drowned Boy to e found anywhere. However he had found something, something that should serve his purpose well.

 

The plan was so simple, so elegant in its construction that even he would have trouble messing it up. His thinking ran like this, if he poured this container of Drowned Boy water on Ranma and nothing happened, then clearly she was still a boy. But if it turned her into a boy she was still a girl. The problem was, to spray the girl without triggering her unusually skilled defense.

 

The masterful part of his plan was that it was only the temporary water that one hot water dousing would fix, so if Akane got hit he would still be in the clear. There would be no harm caused by this act. The plan was foolproof. What could go wrong?

 

Carefully, oh so carefully so as not to make a mistake, he unscrewed the container, trying to make no noise. The best plan was to throw it onto the girl and see what happened. A fight would surely ensue, but that would not be all that important in the scheme of things. Knowing the truth would be the important thing. This precious water that he had done everything he could to obtain would reveal the truth and make his daughter be a boy again.

 

Genma tossed the water and immediately used one of his forbidden techniques to become invisible merely for safety reasons of course. In his haste to fade from sight, his aim shifted slightly. Also, at that exact moment Akane rolled over Ranma, shielding the girl’s body entirely from the water. The transformation was immediate and Genma almost groaned as he heard the sound of fabric tearing. Soun was large but this male Akane had broader shoulders and looked far, far more muscular than his friend had in his youth. Add that new muscle strength onto Akane’s existing strength and Genma decided that he really, really did not want to be on the receiving end of that one. His plan had failed utterly and it looked like he had only succeeded in making his beating more painful. This was not a good development.

 

In typical fashion he used the Saotome Secret Technique and fled into the night.

 

The responses from the bed were different however,. Splashed by the water, Akane woke with a yelp of surprise. The deep male voice surprised her and woke Ranma, who went wide eyed and eeped in surprise. Before Akane had a chance to explain anything, Ranma punched her in the chest, slamming her into the ceiling. The now naked and very male Akane was falling back towards the bed when Ramna noticed that Akane’s pajamas were ripped to shreds and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Her eyes burned with flame and her eyes narrowed.

 

The training she had just gotten helped Akane endure the Chestnut Fist that exploded into her torso but unable to stand and speak she merely collapsed in the corner, pummeled into near unconsciousness. Kasumi and Nabiki burst into the room, Kasumi holding a shinai in the ready position, ready to defend the two girls. The older sister took one look at the scene, with Ranma standing on the bed growling, the torn pajamas, and the naked young man groaning in the corner and she said the first thing that came to mind, “Oh my!”

 

Nabiki looked carefully at the young man lying there, as if taking his measure and then as realization hit she sighed in frustration, “Saotome.”

 

Ranma spat back indignantly, “I didn’t do nothing!”

 

“Not you, your baka father.” returned Nabiki with some heat.

 

After Nabiki said that, the room was utterly silent except for the occasional deep groans of pain from Akane. Ranma’s left eye began to twitch, her hands clenched and unclenched and her battle aura blazed around her brightly as she finally screamed out, “I’ll skin that panda alive!”

 

Genma ran faster.

 

Soun burst into the room, eyes wild, “What is going on here? Why is there a naked man in the corner? Where is my Akane?”

 

Nabiki turned and leveled her gaze at her father.She was clearly not amused. Soun flinched slightly from the steely glare but was doing his best to remain manly and in charge. He had an illusion to maintain, at least to himself. Nabiki spoke with very even tones so she would not be misunderstood, “That naked man is Akane father. Your so called friend doused her with Jusenkyo water.”

 

Soun snapped his head back and forth between Nabiki, Ranma, Kasumi and the still unconscious Akane, his face a mask of incredulity. Finally he stopped, gazing out the open window and did what he did best, burst into tears, founts arcing off him as he bemoaned his fate to the gods, “Oh Kamisama, my dearest Akane, cursed to be a man forever!!”

 

“Father.” Kasumi’s soft and sweet voice cut through the caterwauling like a knife through tofu. “Please tell me this was not your plan.”

 

Soun snapped his head over to Kasumi and blanched at the specific smile that graced her face. He had seen it before, but not on his daughter and when his wife had worn it, things never ended well for him. It had been that gaze that had saved him from Master Happosai. It was a gaze to be feared. There was no other recourse, he would have to forsake all his dignity in order to survive. It was the only way.

 

The tears burst forth like a damn giving way, he dropped heavily to his knees, hands clasped together in prayer, and he blurbled out, “I swear on your dear mother that I had no part in this plan!”

 

The smile changed ever so slightly at that and Soun knew he would live. He wept thankfully.

 

Ranma stepped down from the bed and bit her bottom lip, looking at Kasumi and Nabiki worriedly. What Nabiki had said was finally penetrating her sleep addled brain. She blinked at them and then turned to the lump in the corner. “Wait... I just beat up Akane?”

 

Both girls nodded.

 

Ranma frowned and rubbed the back of her head worriedly, “Man, what am I going to do to apologize to her?”

 

Just then signs of life came from the Akane lump, and he slowly straightened himself out, trying to rub the pain away from his chiseled chest. “Oh... what hit me?”

 

Akane’s eyes went wide when he heard his now deep male voice. Instantly his hands snapped to his throat. With a stunned look on his face he looked up at the ceiling and then down at everyone in the room and then registered their looks: Ranma was blushing a red almost as bright as her hair trying to keep her eyes from his groin, Nabiki was giving him the appraising look that clearly said ‘I can make money from that’, his father had a hand over his eyes and Kasumi had her face turned away and the tips of her ears were red. His older sister’s cough got him to realize how he was currently dressed, or rather how he wasn’t dressed. Akane blushed and dropped his hands to cover his chest and groin, crossing a leg over.

 

Kasumi took things in hand, saying, “Father, why don’t you take Akane and get him something to wear. Nabiki, go back to bed. Ranma, I will help you remake the bed.”

 

As that began to happen, amd naked Akane had left the room, Ranma began to seethe again. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him.”

 

Kasumi laid a hand on Ranma’s arm, stopping her before her rant built up too much steam. “Ranma, perhaps we should wait and see if this change is permanent. We do know there is temporary water out there, so this might not be as major an issue as you fear.”

 

Ranma slumped some, as the adrenalin from the fight began to fade. She yawned widely. “I hope so Kasumi. I am not sure if I can love a guy but I will certainly try if it is her... uh... him.”

 

The smile Kasumi gave her made her feel better. They finished making the bed and Kasumi said gently, “I am going to put Akane in your old room Ranma, as it would not be proper for the two of you to sleep together right now.”

 

Ranma blushed again, and looked away. While she hadn’t thought about it yet, she was thinking about it now and the idea of a larger, more muscular Akane holding her held great appeal and her body responded positively to the idea. Kasumi left, a soft mischievous smile on her face, shutting the door and turning off the light.

 

More and more the idea turned through Ranma’s head, the image of a naked, male Akane lying there burned into her retina. The image of a naked, male and upright Akane lying in her bed giving her that smile she so loved. She was growing aroused as the vision took life in her mind and her breathing quickened. After she climbed under the covers, she loosened her pajamas and let her fingers play as her mind danced over the studly Akane.

 

Meanwhile, in another room of the house, Akane was lying there on the futon that Ranma used to sleep on, eyes wide, still stunned over what had occurred. He been as tall as his father and muscular, more so than even Ryoga. There was no way to deny the fact that he was a guy now, completely, with all body parts just dangling there. It was freaking him out. What if he remained this way? Would Ranma still love him? Would he become a pervert like those boys at school? What were they going to tell the school? What was he going to wear, Ranma’s old clothes? Did they even have shoes for his size feet? Would Ranma still love him? Would Ranma still be attracted to him as a male? Would he still be attracted to Ranma?

 

Akane decided to put that idea to the test. He thought about Ranma, about her lithe body, about how she moved, how gentle her hands were, how her hair smelt, how her body felt, how it felt to move his hands over that tiny but powerful frame, how amazingly she kissed, how they had done more than kiss. The direction of his thoughts were rather steamy and growing more so and more graphic.

 

There was a predictable response as his most recent body part rose to the occasion, spurred on by the train of thought. Akane’s eyes went wide in surprise and curiosity. He wanted to touch it, to feel that part of him, to see what it was like. It had always been a scary threat to girls and now he had one of his very own to play with as much as he wanted. Nervously Akane reached down and began to explore this new part as images of Ranma, clothed and unclothed danced in his now very male imagination. He almost began to drool in lust as he could see things so clearly.

 

Akane began to murmurer, as his breath got faster and faster, his voice gasping out, “I’m a pervert. I’m a pervert. I’m a pervert.”

 

All night the two horny teens were tortured with dreams of each other and neither slept much.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

The morning came to Nerima early and painfully. With a groan, a bleary eyed Akane blinked himself awake, reaching up to rub his head. Given how he felt he needed to wash his face and go for a run to clear his head, of that he was sure. He stretched, feeling the muscles in his back and arms move. A yawn split his face and he exhaled, his chest rolling slightly inward.

 

Akane then realized that something was wrong with his body and that everything that had happened last night had not been some sort of drug induced nightmare. She shuddered in disgust at the memories. Two large, strong hands grabbed his now muscular but flat chest in hopes of finding something that should have been there and then they explored downward and discovered morning wood which was not supposed to be there. This was too much for Akane, who had been hoping he had been sick or delirious or something, simply hallucinating this whole thing.

 

His stomach churned and he threw up in his mouth a little. With effort born of desperation he scrambled to his feet and bolted downstairs to the bathroom, blazing past Kasumi who had been exiting the kitchen who let out a startled, “Oh My!”

 

After dry heaving several times, Akane said a prayer to Kamisama and shakily held his hand under the faucet until the water ran hot, returning her to her proper form. She shook and stripped off her father’s now baggy clothes, tossing them at the hamper, repulsed by the fact that she had worn them. She felt dirty, unclean and needed to wash herself, to scour this incident from her. Looking over her body, she noticed that there was a small, slightly yellowish crusty patch matting part of her pubic hair and she shuddered, gagging slightly in realization of what it had to be. She retched slightly as she dumped the first bucket of cold water over herself. Bucket after bucket of cold water were dumped on her, each one bringing a sigh of relief at her body remaining her own, at her body not transforming back to what it had been. She nearly scrubbed herself raw as she soaped up, desperate to remove all traces of the event from her flesh.

 

Some of her stress fled as she rinsed, again the cold water failing to transform her body back to that... that form, and Akane leaned her head against the tile. Being able to see her breasts and the joining of her legs where nothing dangled was a balm to her jangled soul. Once clean, she lowered herself into the water of the furo, the heat burning slightly on the abused flesh. Akane looked up at the ceiling and sighed as the heat untangled her muscles.

 

Was the lust guys felt really as powerful as what she felt last night? If it was, how did they do anything? How did they stop themselves? She couldn’t see how they didn’t rape everything or masturbate everywhere. How did they manage that? The feelings that rose up in her when she saw Ranma had overwhelmed her senses and she had almost felt drunk under its influence. Could that be why boys were perverts? Because if it was, even she had to admit most of them showed incredible restraint.

 

That led her thoughts fairly naturally  to how Shampoo and Ukyo had thrown themselves at Ranma, well more Shampoo than Ukyo in all honesty. Kodachi as well, truth be told. Shampoo and Kodachi had certainly tried for arousal and overwhelming of his senses and he had not given in. Ranma had restrained himself every time when those trollops rubbed themselves all over him. Her anger over the perversion of boys spilled onto Ranma and she had blamed him rather than believe that he could resist their advances. Akane hadn’t realized how much he had resisted them, how hard it had to have been.

 

She blushed when she realized what she had thought and hid under the water, in case someone had been around who could have read her mind. It took some effort but she calmed herself and she rose from the water with a gasp, sucking in air as her lungs had begun to ache. Feeling a bit lightheaded, Akane got out of the tub and reached for her towel. As the bathroom door slid open, she froze, eyes wide in surprise and with a touch of fright. Ranma stood in the doorway, a towel held in front of her, barely protecting her modesty. She also froze, her eyes wide.

 

A bright blush filled the red head’s cheeks and Ranma closed the door to the bath, nearly silently. Akane was still blinking trying to process what had just happened. It seemed so familiar.

 

Ranma turned her back on the bathroom door and sighed. Seeing Akane naked had a powerful effect on her in light of the... activities that had filled her evening last night. Male Akane had majorly struck a chord with her, the muscles and build, the planes of his face, making such a familiar visage stronger, and once the panic and surprise had settled down, the lust had arrived in a big way. But this Akane, this naked young woman was the Akane she had fallen in love with and this was the one she wanted even more than the powerfully built man of last evening. She splashed some cold water on her face to bring down the burning in her cheeks. They felt so hot as if the skin was going to crack.

 

As the door to the bath slid open, Ranma eeped in surprise. She had been so focused on what was going on in her head she had failed to pay attention to her surroundings. Akane was blushing as she stood there in the doorway, wrapped in her towel. She smiled at Ranma and playfully stated, “That was really cute.”

 

Ranma looked down at the tile floor, her face burning again. Surely the skin on her face was cracking and charring from the blaze. She could not get thoughts of last night out of her mind, thoughts of her, of him, of them together. She had spent a while playing those fantasies out in her head and on her body and there was no way she could meet Akane’s eyes. “Th... thanks.”

 

Akane giggled, finding this embarrassed Ranma rather adorable. She wanted to hold and cuddle the girl. “Who would ever have thought that the great Ranma Saotome would ever be shy?”

 

Ranma lifted her head to protest and then dropped it back down, unable to think of anything to retort with. She simply scampered past Akane and into the bath, shutting the sliding door. The red head shuddered and then shook her head, trying to clear it. She couldn’t afford to be this distracted by anyone or anything. If the Amazons came after them now then the fight would not be in their favor. They would lose and she might lose Akane in the process. That was not an option she was willing to entertain. She had to clear her head and stay focused.

 

Once clean and out in the dojo,  the two of them began training with a great deal of focus, Ranma trying to get Akane completely caught up to where she felt her love needed to be. Since the Tomboy did not use a weapon like Ukyo, her hand to hand skills had to be greater than they already were in order to survive. Weapons were great to have and Ranma had to admit she was loving the sword training her mother was giving her, but weapons were almost easier in a way, almost a cheat. Unarmed combat took greater skill, especially unarmed versus weapon and she valued that sort of skill highly. Adding the sword to her already impressive skills was not a bad thing, but Akane had no weapon skills of her own and she really needed to gain more proficiency in her unarmed skills before figuring out what weapon would work best. Though Ranma did suspect that the mallet might be the chosen weapon, but memories of her aching head hoped that something else would be chosen instead.

 

Akane’s form was getting better in her katas, her movements surer and more precise and as a result her power was actually growing. She was getting stronger as her form improved and her body moved more efficiently, and that was almost scary when she thought about it. In a little while, if her strength continued to grow at the same rate she would probably be as strong as Ryoga if not a touch stronger, which gave her pause. But then the image of Akane and Ryoga fighting as equals entered her mind and she smiled. It made such a pretty picture.

 

Akane noticed the smile and the slightly goofy look on the red head’s face. That made her pause in her practice as stare at the girl. She waved a hand in front of the girl’s face, trying to get her attention, which got no response. A small trail of drool began to flow out of Ranma’s mouth. With a roll of her eyes, she swatted Ranma in the back of the head saying, “Baka.”

 

Ranma rubbed the back of her head as she was jolted from her daydream and looked at Akane sheepishly, blushing instantly, “Sorry.”

 

Before they could get into any more trouble Nabiki came in to the dojo and said, “Breakfast is ready.”

 

Without Genma there to devour everything not nailed down, the meal was peaceful and happy, with pleasant chattering going on. Soun sat there, a bit dazed, almost mechanically eating. He seemed to still be in a state of shock from last night. Once they were done eating, Ranma and Akane excused themselves, ran upstairs and quickly changed into their school uniforms. Ranma decided to do something different with her hair, putting it into twin tails, giggling as she did so.

 

Akane giggled as well when she looked at her girlfriend. It looked juvenile, but with Ranma’s body everything balanced out. “That looks cute.”

 

Ranma grinned, “I thought it might be fun.”

 

“I think the others will like it. Now come on, we gotta get going. We don’t want to be late.” The two of them took off and raced to school, grabbing their bentos on the way out from an always prepared Kasumi. As they hustled down the street together, the two girls talked about their plans to see Yuka and Sayuri that afternoon in order to chat and get some ice cream. They agreed that it would be just the thing to erase last nights misadventure.

 

School went well once Akane kicked Kuno into LEO, as he had again tried to accost the both of them as they entered the school grounds. Ranma took plenty of notes in her classes as she really did want to do better on her tests. Besides, if she could beat Akane on a test she would feel pretty great. This was an art she had yet to master and she was determined to do that or die trying. Besides, her father hated school and to do well in it would make the panda squirm uncomfortably. Of course, the next time he showed might just be his last given what he had done last night. Between the severely irritated Tendos, her, and well once she told mom, Pops was going to be lucky to avoid being turned into a rug. That made her giggle some.

 

She was kind of on edge though, expecting Shampoo or Mousse to attack them while at school, but nothing happened. That was nice but it was a constant distraction to her. Every time there was a loud noise Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo all spun from their seats, ready for anything, expecting the Amazons to burst through the walls with violence in mind. Thankfully they never got bucket duty for it as they sat back down equally as fast when they realized that there was no danger. Yuka and Sayuri just giggled at their antics.

 

As they were leaving school once the very long feeling day ended, the five girls were talking about which ice cream parlor to go to, as different ones were better at different at different things. The talk had turned to parfait when a familiar voice called out angrily from behind them, “Ranma Saotome, prepare to die.”

 

Ranma dodged to the side, taking Yuka and Sayuri with her, ensuring that the two of them were safe from any possible fallout. Ukyo and Akane squared off against a clearly upset Ryoga, glaring angrily at him. Ukyo narrowed her eyes and spat out, “What do you want?”

 

Ryoga growled, showing his fangs and snapped out, I am going to pound on Ranma until he takes back what he said about me.”

 

All the girls shared a look, trying to figure out what Ryoga might be talking about. This was news to them. Ranma looked at the ground and muttered to herself, “Why does this always happy to me?”

 

Ukyo held her battle spatula ready, unwilling to give Ryoga an opening and asked, “Just what was it that Ranma-chan supposedly said?”

 

“Ranma’s father told me that you said that even as a girl you were more manly than me.” spat Ryoga.

 

There was silence that hung between them for a moment as the various combatants processed that sentence.

 

Ranma stepped forward, put her hands on her cocked hips and asked in a very frustrated voice, “Ryoga, just how is a girl like me supposed to be manlier than you?”

 

Ryoga looked like he was about to reply angrily, when everything stopped and he looked suddenly confused looking between Ranma and the other girls and the ground. “Uhm... you know... I'm not really sure.”

 

“You do know that it is never a good plan to believe anything my crazy father says?” continued Ranma, hoping that this tactic would work, as she really did not want to fight Ryoga. She had other worries on her mind and a fight with pig boy was not one of them.

 

“I... uh... er...” Ryoga blushed brightly and looked really sheepish, scuffing the dirt with his shoe. He looked between the girls and his embarrassment only grew almost to the point of his cheeks glowing red. He tried desperately to hold onto his dignity, “I... uhm... Ranma... I... know this is your fault... somehow.”

 

Ranma gave a very dramatic sigh of exasperation that had Yuka and Sayuri giggling at the melodrama of it all. “Honestly Ryoga, how is it my fault? I was at school and had not talked to you in weeks. Now I am now going to get ice cream with my girlfriends. You attacked me... remember?”

 

Ryoga was unable to meet the eyes of any of the girls. It was clear that his thoughts had gotten all turned around somehow and he had no idea what was going on. It seemed eerily similar to his trouble with his sense of direction. “Ah... uh... sorry Ranma. I... erm... I guess I'll be going now.”

 

The Lost Boy turned away from the girls and headed out, heading towards the school. They just watched him go, just in case a surprise attack was planned, still ready to defend. Once Ryoga turned a corner and was out of sight, Ranma began shaking her head in disgust while the others giggled. Ranma moaned, “It's not funny.”

 

The others only laughed harder at her expense.

 

Ranma harrumphed and headed off towards one of the ice cream parlors, determined to drown her sorrow in hot fudge and maybe caramel but definitely sprinkles regardless of other toppings. Right now she wanted the girliest and tastiest sundae there was in the whole shop just to show them. She was a little vague on who she was showing what to but was steadfast on the ice cream. There was no deterring her on this point. Ice cream solved most everything.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

Ranma moved through the most difficult form she knew, trying to keep the necessary balance of precision and power that it required. It forced her to leap high in the air and do some very intense ground work as well, managing to make her break a sweat. She was still irritated with her father for using Jusenkyo water on Akane. That had been uncalled for. Sure it was temporary water but still. Even just the act of dumping it on her was uncalled for. Maybe she needed to have another talk with her mother about the Panda before things got even more out of hand. She was supposed to come over today and Ranma was looking forward to that. She really had come to love her mother fiercely.

 

The red head continued moving, trying to lose herself in the movements, letting the form take her away so all that remained was the kata. Given her irritation and worry it was not surprising that such peace eluded her. Too many things were making her life crazy at the moment, well really only two but they were huge, her father and the Old Ghoul. Siccing her mother on her father would deal with one but dealing with Cologne was tricky. The Amazon Elder was clever and crafty, with more tricks up her sleeves than Nabiki on a good day and a mind as twisty as Happosai was perverted. The woman pretty much always seemed one step ahead at all times. How was she going to deal with this?

 

Talking to Nabiki had occurred to her, but she doubted that having the middle Tendo sister talk their way out of this stupid Kiss of Marriage would work. Maybe Nabiki could help her figure out a battle plan, an idea of how to face Cologne and some contingency plans. Not a rigid plan but something more flexible and more suited to the way Ranma worked. That idea gave her a smile and she finished her form in peace, bowed to the altar in the Tendo dojo and went to get cleaned up, wiping the sweat from her face with a hand towel. A hard workout always seemed to help clear her mind.

 

Nabiki was sitting in the living room watching something on TV when Ranma came in after rinsing the sweat off. It sounded like some sort of variety or game show. “Nabs? Are you busy? Can we talk real quick?”

 

The middle Tendo looked over at the red head who was still a bit flush from the exercise and nodded. “Head on up to my room. Once I get something to drink I’ll be right up.”

 

Ranma did just that, her mind filled with issues in dealing with the Amazons. There were so many things that worried her. Fighting Cologne was fine with her but would Akane get dragged into the fight? Would the Tendo Dojo get nearly destroyed again? She was biting her lip nervously when Nabiki walked in with a soda. The brunette took one look at the Martial Artist and asked, “What's up Ranma?”

 

“I am worried about how to deal with the old ghoul. I have no idea what to do about her besides fight and I want to avoid that. I know she knows the truth about me, because she's like that and can read my aura. This may have fooled everyone else but I know it hasn't fazed her. I just want some help.” Ranma sounded rather plaintive as she talked to Nabiki.

 

The middle Tendo looked thoughtful, taking a drink of her soda as she mulled over the issue. “If she already knows the truth of your ruse then we need something else to throw her. Hmmm....”

 

Ranma perked up some, this looked good. Nabiki always rose to these sorts of challenges. “Yes?”

 

“The Amazons are a matriarchal culture. Maybe if I can arrange a meeting between Elder Cologne and your Mother then we can get this settled. After all, if your mother is set against this there is no way that Elder Cologne can change your mother's mind.” mused Nabiki.

 

“You really think so?” Her voice was full of hope. This was the best idea she had ever heard of for dealing with Cologne.

 

“It's worth a shot. The worst that will happen is that nothing will change. I'll try to get that set up. You need to avoid her until I do. Okay?” Nabiki glared at the red head, hoping to drive that idea home.

 

Ranma bobbed her head like a bouncy doll, grinning widely. “Absolutely. Thank you Nabiki.”

 

Nabiki smiled slightly, almost smirk like at the red head. “Anything to help Saotome.I'll put it on your tab.”

 

Ranma was just fine leaving the details to Nabiki. She had to admit to herself that while she was amazing at tactics in combat, outside of combat her plans were more likely to blow up in her face, well all of them had except this most recent one and that was clearly a fluke. It was going okay and doing what she wanted it to do for the most part. Maybe she would be able to feel better about her life soon, with no other issues hanging over her head except the usual teenager issues. Once her father and the Amazons were dealt with she would be free to be herself, with nothing left to really hold her back. Of all the things that had been denied her by her upbringing that was the one she most wanted, to simply be.

 

She had never had a chance to simply be her or him or whoever she was. There was always something else shoved in the way and used to keep her from being who she was. No, her baka Pops had made her a man amogst men and wouldn't let her do anything except train in the Art. While the Art was great, giving her a happiness and peace that the rest of her life often lacked even Ranma was aware that the Samurai did things other than just fight, stuff like write poetry, flower arranging, painting, things that were not directly connected to fighting in order to help quiet their spirits. She kind of wanted that, wanted to find things she liked doing that had nothing to do with how hard or fast she could punch. When had she had a chance to do nothing but listen to music or read a book for fun or draw or something? No, she wanted to find out who she was and that could only happen when the other problems were dealt with.

 

All her life felt like it had been one big never ending fight, ever since she could remember. She couldn't remember anything from before the training journey, before her father took her from her mother. If they had stayed at home, she was certain that she would not be the martial artist she was today, but she was still not sure if that was a good reason to drag a kid from her mother. And all she did was train. She did not even remember anything she used to like before this trip and she hated that. There had to be more to life than Martial Arts... right? Even Akane liked to do other things besides simply train. Outside of eating ice cream Ranma was not sure if there was anything else she liked to do. Well, besides kissing Akane.

 

Of course it did not help that every time she discovered some new thing that might be fun, there just happened to be some psychopath who was a Master at the Martial version of it with a grudge. Thanks to idiots like that she just could not relax anymore while ice skating, doing a tea ceremony and many other supposedly normal and fun activities. Karaoke was fun and so far she hadn't gotten involved in a duel involving Martial Arts Singing, but she was sure it was out there, waiting for the right moment to strike. That was her life after all.

 

There was always reading. Both Akane and Nabiki liked to read, so it had to be fun somehow. She had even seen Kasumi with a book on those times when she was not working so hard. Maybe she could try reading some manga and seeing if she liked doing that. Akane had some that did look fun and the few she had flipped through a couple of times seemed enjoyable. That might be a place to start and if she did not like reading there was bound to be something else she could try. After all, there was a whole huge world out there of things she had never experienced.

 

Ranma just sat on the porch overlooking the garden and daydreamed about fun things to do, thinking about a number of things that might be enjoyable and running them through her mind to see how they fit. Thinking about collecting dolls or cute stuff got her snickering. Acting like Azusa would make the Panda crazy. Being all cutsey and flouncy would make the baka twitch uncomfortably. Of course, it might also make Akane crazy as well, given that the cute obsessed skater was irritating kind of as a rule. She blinked suddenly as she was aware that someone was waving a hand in front of her face.

 

Akane was grinning at her, “What are you thinking about Ranma?”

 

“Believe it or not, Azusa and how insane acting like that would make Pops.” replied Ranma, smiling happily at the girl she loved.

 

“I figure that she would make you crazy as well?” said Akane as she took a seat.

 

Ranma nodded. “You're right, but the look on the Panda's face if I wore that stuff and acted that way would be priceless.”

 

Akane nodded and smirked at the red head, “Yeah, but we all got to see that already when you thought you were a girly girl for a while. You were pretty much that bad.”

 

Ranma blushed, as vague memories of that time after she had hit her head flashed across her mind's eye. “Okay, you have me on that one. But this time I would be able to really enjoy watching Pops squirm.”

 

“If that's what you really want Ranma.” Akane sounded really noncommittal.

 

“I'm not sure. I'm just trying to think of something to do for enjoyment besides practice the Art. There is surely more to life than just training in the Martial Arts.” said Ranma, looking off into the distance.

 

Akane clutched at her chest, her eyes wide I shock, “Gasp! The Great Saotome is looking for something beyond Martial Arts? Surely the world will end soon.”

 

Ranma punched Akane lightly on the arm, growling softly, “Damnit Akane, I'm serious.”

 

“I am too Ranma. You have been practicing for so long that I am not sure you know how to do anything else. Finding something else to do would probably be kind of tricky.”

 

“I know, but I want to try and have a life and pleasures outside of the Art for a change. The way I see it, this is very different from how my life used to be but I just have no idea where to start.” Ranma kicked her legs idly.

 

Akane looked thoughtful. “You're right. A lot of things most people enjoy doing for fun would either make you crazy or are an extension of your practice in the Art. You are already a pretty good cook, so you could always do that? You did Martial Arts eating but not cooking.”

 

Biting her lower lip in thought, Ranma replied, “That is possible. Maybe doing baking instead of cooking, because I haven't done that a lot so it will be different. I was also thinking about doing some reading. Maybe I could borrow some of your manga?”

 

“That would be fine. I think I have a few series that you would really enjoy. You know... baking would be nice. I like cookies.” replied Akane with a smile.

 

“Is that a hint?” Ranma quirked an eyebrow at her fiance.

 

“Maybe...”

 

“Tease.” remarked Ranma.

 

Akane leaned down and kissed Ranma on the cheek. A dry chuckle filled the air and the two girls spun to their feet, sliding into their ready stances. Ranma narrowed her eyes and felt the energy around them, sensing who it had to have been. There really was only one opponent who would do this.

 

“My my Son-in-law... you really do sound like a girl.”

 

Not relaxing her guard for an instant, Ranma growled out her response, “What do you want Elder Cologne?”

 

“I was just checking up on you. Surely a young woman, such as yourself, might understand why an old woman like me would want to see how you were getting on.” The tone was clearly teasing and slightly insulting. It was also moving slightly to her right. Her stance shifted slightly in response.

 

“I am fine. Thank you for your concern.”

 

“Ah... it is good to see that your manners have improved Son-in-law.” The chuckle helped Ranma better figure out where her opponent was.

 

Cologne was still quite invisible but this was not like what her father did. Ranma could feel the edges of the Amazon Elder's chi as this technique was not as good as the Umisenken. While the Amazon Elder was skilled, the Panda was an incredible thief who had created an incredible technique. This was but a pale imitation of that. While not as good as using her eyes to track her enemy, Ranma was able to follow Cologne with her chi sense as the older woman circled the two girls. “I am not your Son-in-law, as you have to be a boy first for that to happen.”

 

Again the dry chuckle. “Sticking to the story as well. Very good Saotome. It seems as if you can be taught. And it also clearly appears as if you used the Locking Ladle to lock your curse. Very clever. The traces are quite clear now that I have had a better look at your chi. Yes, this is very interesting indeed. I am also impressed with how you dealt with Ukyo. Very inspired.”

 

Ranma's eyes narrowed angrily and her growl deepened, “What do you want with my sister?”

 

“So very protective, just like you are with Miss Tendo here. Very good Ranma... very good.” The voice seemed to be judging her, which was of some concern. Mostly Ranma was still trying to focus on Cologne.

 

The feeling of Elder Cologne's energy faded, but Ranma did not move from her stance until several more minutes had passed. Her guard was still up and she scanned the yard with her eyes and her chi. The red head frowned in consternation. What game was the old ghoul playing?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

“I swear Nabiki, I have no idea what she is up to.” grumbled Ranma, her irritation sounding kind of cute with her higher pitched voice. That caused Nabiki to smirk slightly. “Cologne surely has something planned for me, something I know I am not going to like. I don’t want to get trapped by her and I don’t want to end up married to pork bun head.”

 

“Calm down Ranma. Honestly, you get so worked up sometimes over the smallest things. Do you really think I am going to let you and Akane get screwed over by the Amazons? That I am going to let my sister’s fiancée get dragged off to China to breed a new generation of Amazonian women?” Nabiki raised an eyebrow and stared at him, gauging her reaction.

 

Ranma sat down on Nabiki’s bed and rested her head in her hands, her face a bit pale. She was shaking slightly and Nabiki could not tell if it was in fear or anger. “No, I do think you are going to let that happen. Not if you can help it.”

 

“Well, then let me work something out with your mother and Kasumi, since we are the brains in this operation. I do think we should get together and plan this out so we are all on the same page. We may want to be proactive here and maybe go to her first. I’m not sure. You go get everyone together and I’ll get some information from my contacts. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Nabiki grabbed her phone and started making calls, ignoring Ranma’s growl.

 

Ranma left Nabiki’s room, closing the door behind her and headed for the dojo. This whole situation was really making her tense and she just needed a release, something physical. Once she walked into the dojo and she looked around, seeing as she was alone, she decided to break some bricks, as the pile in the corner sort of called to her. It was actually a good stress relief though she rarely did something so static. In this case it was just what she needed.

 

After breaking her third stack of eight bricks, a rather amused voice called out from behind her, “Isn’t that actually what I usually do when I’m upset?”

 

Ranma turned and smiled at the short haired girl she deeply loved. “Yeah, it is, but I am so frustrated right now I thought I would give it a try.”

 

Akane smirked at Ranma, her eyes drifting over the piles of rubble that lay around the stack of bricks. “Is it helping?”

 

Ranma turned and looked at the destroyed masonry then back at the girl she wanted to marry. “No, it’s not.”

 

With a chuckle, Akane came up and hugged Ranma, her muscular arms enfolding the smaller girl. She leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead. “I love you. So, what’s wrong? Is it still Cologne that has you so wound up that you’re breaking bricks?”

 

A slight pink tinge colored Ranma’s cheeks and she looked down, twisting one foot in an unconscious nervous movement, “Yeah.”

 

Akane let her go and stepped back, appraising her intently, looking her right in the eyes. “Ranma, if you let her control things you are only going to be messed up in the head. You need to make up your mind and do something. Aren’t you the one who is always saying that you shouldn’t let the enemy control the fight, that if you let them do that you are going to lose?”

 

“Yeah. I know. Nabiki is planning something.”

 

Akane sighed happily. This was progress. Since this whole thing had begun Ranma had been able to get past a lot of her issues and her irritating belief that she could do everything better than everyone was nice to see gone. “Good. Your plans rarely work out the way you want them to. I have no idea why this plan is working but I… I like how we are getting along and that people are not trying to cram a marriage down our throats all the time. So, if Nabiki is planning this we might actually survive and make it through together.”

 

This was the last thing the short, red headed martial artist wanted to hear. Ranma pulled one eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

 

Akane followed suit and the two girls began giggling, finding it difficult to stay mad at each other. Akane moved back over and hugged the smaller girl. Ranma sighed and relaxed into the embrace, laying her head onto Akane’s shoulder, saying softly, “This is so much better than fighting all the time. Sometimes it’s fun but not all the time.”

 

“Yeah, it is. I am worried about what the Amazons have in store for us but I also believe in you. You really are the most amazing martial artist ever. If it comes down to an actual fight I am sure that you will win. You are my savior.”

 

“Thank you.” Ranma blushed, something that had been occurring more and more, not that she minded since it did not really affect her ability to fight. It’s just that it was so different than before. Sure she still felt awkward but this wasn’t as bad as it had been when she had tried to stay a guy all the time.

 

With a giggle, Akane hugged him tighter and said, “This is so much better than what we had before. I love you Ranma.”

 

“I love you too Akane.” Her voice was heavy with emotion and she looked up at Akane with heavy lidded eyes.

 

Akane’s gaze softened and she leaned down to kiss the red head again. This was more than a peck and Ranma’s mouth opened invitingly. Her chest rose, searching for a more intimate touch but all Akane did was hold the girl close, letting one hand drift down the shorter girls back to cup a butt cheek and squeeze. Ranma moaned appreciatively into Akane’s mouth. The kiss broke apart and they looked at each other, with a degree of hunger in their eyes.

 

“Good.” Akane said hungrily. “Now, we don’t have time for this so let’s cool off and go get Ukyo. I figure your mother can handle making it to the house on her own.”

 

Ranma nodded, panting slightly, clearly distracted. “Yeah, she’ll be fine.”

 

When their heads had cleared some, the two girl headed for Ukyo’s restaurant, waking instead of roof hopping in order to keep the illusion they had going about Ranma. Both looked slightly frustrated by this but there really was not a lot either of them could do about it. They were trapped in the lie that Ranma was nothing more than a simple girl and on the modest side. This was one of many flaws in the plan that seemed to becoming more problematic as things went along. It was an aspect of things that Ranma had not realized when the idea had come to her back when this whole thing had started.

 

Ranma shook her head in order to clear her thoughts, as she could see the okonomiyaki restaurant ahead that was their destination. This plan had gotten far too complex for her to follow any more, with too many people involved and too many twists and turns. It had achieved most of its primary goals and now all that was left on her list of obstacles was to deal with the old ghoul. If they could deal with Cologne and somehow neutralize her, then maybe, just maybe Ranma’s life might begin to return to normal, whatever that actually was.

 

Walking through the front door and under the half curtain, the two girls smiled happily at Ukyo and Konatsu, who were busy working. Ukyo called out, “Hey there sis, want the usual?”

 

“Please!” Ranma moved quickly to the seats in front of the grill and sat down. Akane took her time and sat next to her. Konatsu quickly got them plates, utensils, and drinks, setting them all down perfectly and e moved quickly but gracefully through the restaurant.

 

Ukyo was very quickly fixing the pancakes for Ranma and Akane, working with a skill the was incredibly, deftly working the spatulas to ensure that the food was not burned and evenly cooked. Once the food was tossed casually but accurately onto the plates, she looked at them and asked, “So what’s up?”

 

“Nabiki wants to have a meeting tonight about the Amazon issue. Everyone is supposed to be there so we can all agree on the plan or something. You know how Nabiki is.” said Akane, as she cut her first bite of the okonomiyaki.

 

“I guess we will close up early.” said Ukyo,, as she cleaned the grill, making sure it was ready for the next order. “This is a major issue.”

 

“Yeah it is.” said Ranma, already halfway through her food. “I really want to find a way to deal with this whole thing without having to resort to what I had to do to Saffron.”

 

At the somewhat haunted look Ranma had, Akane hugged the slight framed girl. “It’ll be okay. I am sure it won’t be that bad. I doubt Cologne would push it that far.”

 

“I hope not. The old ghoul is really cunning and she knows me. That is a dangerous combination. Of all my opponents she is the best at manipulating me. And on top of that, I’m not even sure if I can take her in a fight, not unless I take it too far.” admitted Ranma, looking down at the last few bites on her plate.

 

Ukyo snorted derisively, “Please. Save that for people who haven’t fought you. If Saffron was a God or even a godlet like everyone has said, then taking out Cologne should be no issue. If it comes down to a fight, you can take her. You are the best sugar, no doubt in my mind.”

 

Ranma shrugged. “I guess. She is the Elder in charge of training the warriors for her tribe. I am sure she has tricks I have never even thought of up her sleeves, just waiting to spring them on me. I just hope that Nabiki has a good plan, so we don’t have to fight. It would be pretty.”

 

“Here’s hoping sugar.” replied Ukyo. “Want another Ranma special?”

 

The girl blushed again and looked down at the counter a bit embarrassed, “Please. I’m still hungry.”

 

The others chuckled over this and Ukyo poured the batter.

 

Meanwhile across the town from where the girls were, Nodoka was walking towards the Tendo Dojo from the bus station. It was a bit of a drive from where she was now living to the Ward. Until Ranma and Akane married she would happily live in the small place she had. Once they were married however, she was sure that there would be little problem with them letting her come stay with them in the Tendo Dojo. She did not want to intrude on the girl’s marital bliss but wanted to help Akane with the house, as she knew the girl was not as skilled with wifely chores as her elder sister. Perhaps Kasumi would be staying as well? There was a lot about the future that was still up in the air. Hopefully, the two could get married and live together happily. That would be for the best.

 

Despite all her musing, Nodoka was a highly skilled martial artist and thus was prepared for most anything. When Elder Cologne dropped down into the street in front of her from the top of a nearby building, her hands went immediately to the hilt of her blade, her mind clearing and focusing on the threat ahead of her. Her own battle aura raised and her eyes narrowed, aware of the primary threat. The old Amazon woman’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she observed this. “Calm yourself, Mother of Ranma Saotome. It is time we talked. If you resist me, this will not go well for you.”

 

“You threaten my child and now you threaten me? How am I to take your words?” hissed Nodoka. “If you come at me, Elder Cologne, you will not find me easy prey.”

 

The wizened woman looked at Nodoka for a moment quietly and nodded slightly, clearly making her mind up about something. “If that is what you wish, then I will face you warrior to warrior rather than matron to matron. I would prefer words but I will meet your blade. Prepare yourself.”

 

With her thumb, Nodoka edged the blade of her katana forward, her eyes concentrated on Kuh Lon and the older woman’s aura, her body quivering in preparation. The Elder blurred into motion and the sword leapt out of its scabbard, Nodoka pivoting on over foot, the other sweeping behind her as she tried to keep up with the Amazon. The arc was crisp and direct but the sword connected with nothing. Kuh Lon was nowhere in sight anymore.

 

The staff poked her on the back of the neck and Nodoka slumped to the ground, unconscious. Kuh Lon stood over Nodoka and nodded, a pleased look on her face, “That is perhaps where Ranma truly got his more remarkable skills. Certainly the foolish Panda is not the sole source of the boy’s skills. That was closer than I had expected. You are truly skilled Nodoka Saotome.”

 

She picked up the unconscious Nodoka, and the honor blade, sliding it back into the sheath. With a grin, the old woman bounded away towards the restaurant, snickering to herself. This was going better than she had thought. Now onto the next phase of her plan. Soon Ranma would be an Amazon and bound firmly to the tribe, with no hope for escape.

 

Nabiki looked over the whole group sitting comfortably in the living room and frowned. While most everyone was assembled, there was one glaring omission. A cold weight settled in her stomach and she hoped that she was wrong. “Kasumi, do you have any idea where Mrs. Saotome is?”

 

Kasumi shook her head and said calmly, “I think she was planning on getting here before dinner to help me with cooking. Oh my, perhaps something happened to her?”

 

“This is not a good. I was counting on her help with this.” Nabiki frowned. This really was not going the way it was supposed to. Nodoka was a very smart woman and was a very good strategist. If she were gone that was not a good thing in the slightest.

 

Ranma turned from where she was talking with the other girls, only barely catching the mention of her mother. “Is something wrong?”

 

Nabiki looked over, her eyes guarded as she said, “I don’t know. It’s not like your mother to be late.”

 

Ranma sort of froze when she heard that. Something inside of her reacted to that on a primal level. She knew, without any doubt, that the Amazon’s had her mother. Sitting up straighter, she was about the say something when her eyes cut over to the garden, sensing something. She snapped to her feet and got into a ready stance, with Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu leaping to their feet mere moments behind her. The house was ready for war.

 

Shampoo landed in the garden a moment later, alighting on the grass, standing a distance from the house, no weapons in her hands. She stood there, non-threateningly, hands open. “Airen, Greatgrandmother said tell you that she have mother. If want her back, you will stop foolish lie and come see her. I know you too too sorry over silly trick.”

 

Ranma growled and took a threatening step towards the lavender haired girl, pure menace radiating from the red head. Shampoo looked a bit shocked at seeing that and then she left, quickly, leaping easily over the wall surrounding the garden, pausing on top of the wall with a worried glance behind her. Ranma watched the girl go and then she screamed in frustration. Akane came up and hugged her comfortingly. “It’s okay. You’ll save her. We have your back when you go and do this.”

 

Nabiki came outside, looked over the yard, clearly calculating things and then said calmly, “So, are you going to rush off blindly stop this or are you going to stand there and listen to me?”

 

The look Ranma gave her almost made Nabiki take a step back in fear. This was an angry Ranma, a face she had never seen before, and the air crackled dryly as the girl’s aura burst out around her. She growled out, “I will make them pay.”

 

Akane bopped her on the top of the head lightly, making the red head blink and turn away from Nabiki. “Dummy. It’s not just you that’s involved in this. We are all here to help. We all care about you and your mother. You either accept that or you have to get past us. What do you want to do?”

 

Ranma stared at Akane for a long moment that seemed to stretch for a while, then she sighed, the tension leaving her body, her shoulders sagging. “Fine. We can all do this. I won’t rush off like normal and I will actually listen to what someone has to say. What is your plan Nabiki?”

 

 Nabiki’s grin was predatory. This was a nice change of pace and she was going to relish it. Ranma was actually listening to her in one of these situations. Maybe the girl could be taught. There was hope yet. “Well, since there is only three of them and four of you. I am thinking that it should work out fine. If you are facing Cologne one on one, the other three should easily be able to take out Shampoo and Mousse. They won’t have a clue what hit them. Now… here’s what I am thinking…”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

The door to the Nekohaten restaurant flew across the room to splinter against the wall in a number of pieces. Ranma could barely be seen as she lowered her leg and walked into the dining room, her battle aura blazing visibly, fists clenched and her face a mask of anger that had last been seen on Phoenix Mountain. She glared at the Amazons and her voice was cold, heartless, “Where is my mother?!”

 

The customers froze in fear, looking between Ranma and the Amazons who ran this place, noodles halfway to mouths. Being trapped in a battle between Ranma and anyone was never high on their lists and clearly they had gotten used to the quiet. Some shrunk down in their chairs hoping not to attract attention. None of them wanted to be here, with front row seats for a fight between Ranma and the Amazons.

 

Shampoo turned to face Ranma but her words died on her lips as she looked not at her Airen but at the Godkiller, who had fought her on Phoenix Mountain. True she had been under a spell but this was not a face she would ever forget. Unconsciously, she took a step back, holding up the tray in front of her chest for protection. Mousse took a step closer to Shampoo to offer a bit of protection for the girl he loved, even though he was having his doubts now about being able to win this fight. Cologne hopped forward and stared at Ranma, seemingly unaffected by this display of power and anger. She smirked at the red headed girl and said calmly, “Ah, Son-in-Law, you received my invitation.”

 

“Give me back my mother ghoul or I swear on the honor of the Saotome Clan that I will end you and yours.” Ranma growled this out and took a step closer to the Amazons, her foot sliding closer, always ready to spring into combat. This was not lost on Cologne.

 

This was too much for the customers. Their will broke and they fled, bowls of ramen flying everywhere, a few screams puncturing the tension, Chairs and tables getting shoved out of the way. In mere moments the Nekohaten restaurant was empty except for those four. The silence held for a few moments before Cologne spoke, “Here’s the deal whelp. I am tired of all these games we have been playing and I want to go home. You end this deception, marry Shampoo or I will drop your mother into a vat of water from Jusenkyo and her curse will not be an easy one to bear. Do you understand me, Boy!”

 

Ranma glared at Cologne and then flicked her eyes over Shampoo. Her lips twitched in a cruel smirk and she countered with, “So you want your great granddaughter to be married to someone who will kill her at the first chance she gets? That’s a bright plan you old fool.”

 

Shampoo gasped at this and began to tear up. This was not her Airen. Ranma was never like this. He never treated her like this before, ever after the destruction of the wedding. Had they done something wrong? Had they pushed Ranma too far?

 

Cologne narrowed her eyes, weighing the boy standing there in his female form. It was clear in his aura that he was telling the truth. This was not how she wanted things to play out. “I see. Then perhaps instead of Shampoo being your bride, maybe Mousse is more to your liking?”

 

The Amazon in question started at this, turning in shock to face the Elder and was about to respond when Ranma said, “Same result. Granted, it’s not like you would mind the death of a lowly male as much as your precious Shampoo. Now give me my mother before I tear this whole building down around your ears.”

 

“Heh… you are two hundred years too young to be any threat to me child. But I will indulge your little tantrum. Let us fight over this issue. If you win, we will leave Nerima and bother you no more. However, if you lose, you are mine to do with as I will.” Cologne stood there still, eyes boring into Ranma’s, unflinching.

 

Ranma narrowed her cold blue eyes and the flames of her aura burned brighter. The moment stretched and then she said, “Deal.”

 

Cologne headed out the back of the restaurant, hopping swiftly away and Ranma followed, ignoring the others. The two of them bounded out of the populated areas of the city, speeding towards the more run down industrial areas on the fringe of Nerima. Cologne stopped in an open area, balancing on her stick. Ranma landed before her, sliding naturally into her fighting stance, ready to attack. The old woman chuckled, “Here I thought you were supposed to be a young woman who was not that skilled at combat Ranma. What happened to that story?”

 

“And what good is it playing games with you when I know you can see right through them? You know I am still me. I’ve always been me.” Ranma’s voice sounded tired but resolute.

 

“I do indeed. I do not know the reason for this deception but it certainly has confused both Shampoo and Mousse. Last time I saw Ryouga he was thoroughly confused. I doubt your father saw through the deception as well. It was excellently done. However, your Chi gave you away as you cannot mask that from me.” stated Cologne.

 

“Are we here to fight or jabber?”

 

“I am content to jabber, as you say, for now. Tell me Ranma, do you hate the Amazons?” asked Cologne.

 

“No, I hate you, Shampoo and Mousse for constantly trying to ruin my happiness, my life, and for taking my mother.” Ranma shifted ever so slightly closer, trying for a better starting position.

 

Cologne raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, “But what of the skills I have taught you? Surely I have taught you more than your idiot father has?”

 

Ranma growled, unsure where this was going. This was not what she had expected when she had challenged the Amazon Elder. “Yeah, you have. But you put me through hell to learn it.”

 

“As a Martial Artist, haven’t you been willing to eat the bitter for the sake of training?” Cologne asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Ranma paused before answering, as a few wisps of her red hair blowing across her face. “I have. Are you saying that all of this, all of your attempts to marry me to your granddaughter, all of this has been for the sake of training me?”

 

Cologne chuckled, a disturbing sound, “Well, not all, but yes. It took little time to see that you are the greatest of your generation. I had hoped that would be my granddaughter, but alas it is not. I wanted to see where you could go with the training and I have been amazed.”

 

“So that’s why you tortured me and drove me to this. So, did you want to know the why?” asked Ranma in a voice that Cologne had never had heard before.

 

With a raised eyebrow, she replied, “Yes, what is the purpose of this deception?”

 

“I did this to confound people to get some peace in my life. And it really was working until you took my mother.”

 

“You think lying to yourself and others can bring you peace?” asked Cologne, trying to follow what passed for Ranma’s logic.

 

Ranma gritted her teeth at this and roared out, “Screw this! Where is my mother!”

 

“Quiet boy, do not interrupt your elders when they are talking!” spat back Cologne. “I am interested in figuring you out!”

 

“All you are doing is talking and making no sense. Give me my mother or we continue this after I beat you!”

 

“Very well then.” Cologne flicked her staff upwards and the manhole cover she had been balancing on flew right at Ranma’s head in a blur.

 

Ranma shifted to the side, allowing the manhole cover to just miss her head, trying to stay on line in her attack on Cologne. At Chestnut speed she attacked Cologne with punches and kicks which the old woman blocked with her staff.  She started striking back with her staff as well, forcing Ranma back as she was trying for pressure point strikes.

 

“Like I am going to let you win this that easily you old prune.” She taunted, evading the strikes and continuing the attacks against the old woman.

 

“Little whelp. Are you really going to risk the safety of your mother for this?” Cologne spun her staff, creating a tiny cyclone that threw Ranma back into some exposed metal pipes, a few rivets bursting along some of the scenes.

 

“You would never risk harming someone like that for no reason and if you did that to my mother I would kill you.” Ranma’s aura blazed cold, as she used the soul of ice to a greater intensity. The small puddles on the pavement froze under the force of her aura.

 

Cologne kept her smile to herself. Surely Ranma was aware that there was no way she was going to teach a non-Amazon something that she did not know how to defeat.  That the red head would try for the Hiryu Shoten Ha against her was this early in the fight was just foolish. To counter the teenagers assault she generated her own cold chi with the soul of ice; there was nothing Ranma should be able to do with that.

 

The air grew colder and colder, icicles starting to form on the various pipes that surrounded the area as the aura of cold spread. A few of the pipes burst under the strain that the cold chi put on them. Frost began to cover the two opponent who were circling each other, taking what shots they could.

 

Suddenly Ranma’s aura switched from the soul of ice to the blazing furnace of her anger with a shout. The result was that a powerful burst of air that was easily at typhoon force threw Cologne up and into one of the metal warehouse buildings faster than she could react to. The air held her in place briefly and then she dropped to the ground, barely managing to land on her feet. Ranma was on her, attacking with punches and kicks before the older woman was able to hit the floor, with a smirk on her face at her success. “What’s the matter Cologne? A bit windy for you?”

 

Muttering a curse under her breath, Cologne redoubled her efforts, spinning her staff, managing to deflect Ranma’s attacks, and then driving a finger into the ground at one of the visible breaking points. “Bakusai Tenketsu!”

 

Shrapnel from the ground erupted into Ranma, driving her back away from the Amazon Elder, rock and ice cutting her arms and face some, tearing her clothes. Cologne was panting slightly when she said, “Interesting variation on the Hiryu Shoten Ha Ranma. Too bad you used it too early.”

 

Ranma snorted in derision, dismissing the opinion. “You think that is my only trick old woman? As if! Moko Takabashi!”

 

The blast of Ki lashed out from Ranma and Cologne barely managed to avoid it. The corner of the warehouse was torn off under the assault and the groan of metal strain began to fill the air as strips of the siding began to come loose. Ranma grinned and said, “Willing to follow me inside?”

 

Ranma dove into the building and immediately used one of the techniques her father had sealed, needing it for what she had in mind. Cologne followed along behind and scanned somewhat dark room carefully. There was no sign of the boy pretending to be a girl anywhere. She raised an eyebrow and then scanned the room with more than just her five senses. This technique was very useful and something that made it tough for her to feel where her opponent was. Suddenly she dove to the side, as the air rippled. She taunted the boy, “Taking lessons from your father I see.”

 

“I ain’t nothing like him!” yelled Ranma, blinking into sight as her concentration wavered, losing concentration on her father’s invisibility technique.

 

Cologne smirked and thrust forward with her staff, catching Ranma in her right shoulder, in a vital nerve plexus. The arm dropped lifelessly to her side, all sensation ceasing. Leaping backwards to give herself some better space, Ranma was a bit panicked, hoping that she would be able to turn the tide of this fight while she still had the chance.

 

Cologne chuckled and slowly advanced, well aware that the cornered animal was the more dangerous. She began to build a ball of chi in her own hand, ready to attack, chuckling cruelly, “So Ranma, what tricks do you have now?”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

Ranma grimaced as she cartwheeled over the compact but powerful ball of ki that sped her way, her bruised ribs protesting the movement. Her numb right arm was throwing her movements off, but she was able to compensate with shifts in other parts of her body to alter the spin. All of her various battles had prepared her for this one and there was no skill unused.

 

The wall behind her practically exploded as the sphere of ki hit the wall and caused the metal to burst. A few of the shards tore her clothes, cut bits of her hair and gave her a few small lacerations. She returned a moko takabashi blast that narrowly missed Cologne, knocking a fire hydrant off its mooring, and sending hundreds of gallons of water spraying into the sky. Both of them were quickly soaked.

 

This did not faze Ranma, as this was a far too common occurrence in her battles. It did seem to be irritating Cologne some which made Ranma smirk, “What’s the matter ya dried up old mummy? Is the water a little too uncomfortable for ya?

 

“Insolent whelp!” She moved in, but Ranma managed to use the debris effectively, to keep the Amazon Elder from closing by kicking some into Coloogne’s path.

 

They exchanged a few more ki blasts as Cologne maneuvered slowly to close for hand to hand, despite the obstacles. Ranma did everything in her power to maintain space between them until feeling returned to her arm. Already she could feel the pins and needles, running up and down the skin and it was a bit maddening. She just needed some more time. But that was not something she had plenty of as she had just closed within staff range.

 

Cologne beat her around a turn and suddenly there was a barrage of kicks and punches, with Ranma at a distinct disadvantage. A twisting blow from the staff caught her alongside her head and Ranma flipped through the air seeing stars and her stomach lurching. She managed to get her feet under herself and land well, bringing her guard up as best she could.

 

The staff impacted her in the abdomen, causing her to fold over that blow and then a vicious knee to the head flung Ranma back. Hitting the ground hard, Ranma had some trouble rolling to her feet as her head was throbbing. She was able to just barely flex the fingers of her right hand so she needed to get some space. She flipped backwards just as Cologne came in hard, leaving a small impact crater under the tip of the staff. Her landing was sloppy.

 

“Not so cocky now are we boy.” taunted Cologne.

 

“Fight’s not over yet ghoul.” Focusing more on getting use of her arm back and less on wordplay, Ranma channeled her ki some more, trying to burn through the blocked channel in her arm that was keeping the limb paralyzed. It was helping but not fast enough. There was some movement in her arm but not enough. She was really starting to worry and beginning to think that maybe it was time for the Saotome Final Technique.

 

Cologne came after her as she worked hard to maintain more than weapon distance and Ranma had a difficult time evading the old woman’s strikes. Finally, when they were again near some of the pipes, Ranma was able to spin around a larger pipe one handed and managed to catch the woman with a well-placed kick to the torso that drove her into the wall, crumpling the metal around her.

 

“Ha! Trapped you now Ghoul!” Ranma hoped that bought enough time to manage to get her right arm to begin moving some. The limb was not in any condition for fast movements but it did help her balance immensely and enable her to think about returning to the offensive. She was better on the attack than on the defense and she was sure that Elder Cologne knew that. That certainly explained why she was currently under attack.

 

With a groan of metal, Cologne worked herself free of the metal, stood and smirked at Ranma, seemingly unharmed. “Come now boy, do we really have to do this? You already know how this is going to end.”

 

Ranma smirked and replied with a great deal of confidence, “You’re right. I do.”

 

Cologne quirked an eyebrow quizzically at that, sure that something was up. She the thrust a finger forward and called out, “Bakusai Tenketsu!”

 

A fount of debris erupted from the floor, blocking Ranma’s vision and she had to shield her face one handed to protect it from the flying shards of concrete. She dodged to her right out if instinct and felt the air move as Cologne swung her staff through where she had been standing. Cologne kept pressing her, using the Breaking Point to keep blinding her so she had to rely purely on instinct.

 

Ranma was taking more hits but her arm was coming back, allowing her to block more effectively. She now had several cuts on her face and arms from the shrapnel and she could tell that some of the hits she had taken were more than growing bruises, from the way she was breathing that there was at least one broken rib.

 

Cologne looked injured as well which gave Ranma some satisfaction. The teenager had given as good as she had gotten and she also had minor cuts and was favoring one leg. It was clear that the staff was being used for more than show at the moment. The two of them were panting and staring at each other, each trying to find some opening in the others defense.

 

As Cologne started to move again, trying to flank the redhead, a voice out of the line of combat called out, “I think we should talk.”

 

Cologne glared at Ranma and then turned to look at Nabiki Tendo, who was standing a short distance away with her hip cocked and looking quite pleased with herself. Standing next to her was her sister Akane, who looked injured, limping some, and a similarly injured Ukyo and Konatsu. The last one there was Nodoka Saotome, looking as unruffled as ever but her sword was not in wrappings, clearly ready for use. Akane and Ukyo were both holding animal carriers, with feral grins on their faces. Cologne relaxed her stance a hair wondering what was going on.

 

“What is it you wanted to talk about, Nabiki Tendo?” growled out Cologne, her primary focus never leaving Ranma.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that Shampoo and Mousse are in these cages.”

 

“That I figured Miss Tendo.”

 

“Then you might also want to know that they are also locked into their cursed forms.” Nabiki’s grin was predatory.

 

Cologne turned and stared, her guard dropping, “What? How?”

 

“The Ladle.” To prove this Nabiki took out a squirming lavender cat out of the carrier that Akane was holding and poured hot water over it. Nothing happened. This caused the cat to freeze as well.

 

Cologne turned back to face a grinning Ranma. The redhead smirked at the Elder and winked, “Gotcha.”

 

The old woman’s shoulders slumped and then they started shaking. Then she started to laugh, a deep belly laugh. This caused everyone to stare at the old woman as if she had lost her mind. She leaned on the staff and then looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Well done, girl. Well done.”

 

“Wait… girl?” Ranma was confused and looked over at Nabiki for clarification.

 

Nabiki snickered and put Shampoo back into the carrier. The cat was no longer squirming but quite still with eyes wide with fright. “It seems as if Elder Cologne has finally made a realization, concerning you.”

 

“Yes. Yes indeed.” Cologne limped over towards Nabiki. “I take it that this ends the fight?”

 

“It does. We did this so we can talk.”

 

Cologne nodded, seeing the reasoning behind the middle Tendo’s actions. “Water from the Locking Ladle. Very clever Ranma. I suppose you got this from Herb?”

 

“Yes. And water from the Kettle.” confirmed Ranma.

 

“This was a very clever plan Ranma, I must commend you. And to get all the Tendo women involved, and your mother. Well done.”

 

“Uhm… yeah.” Ranma again looked over at Nabiki for help.

 

“Planning something and counting on others like this… that is so very unlike Ranma Saotome, Man among Men. Heh… no this was much more of a woman’s plan than a man’s. This was something that an Amazon would plan. I am impressed.”

 

“Uh… this was Nabiki’s plan.” explained Ranma.

 

Cologne looked at the middle Tendo and then back at the redhead. “Yes, but you started this ball rolling. This is your plan that has brought us here to this moment.”

 

Nabiki smirked, clearly happy with the success of the plan. “You have a point, Elder Cologne. This is all your idea Ranma, I just made some enhancements to it.”

 

“So, let me guess, you change Shampoo and Mousse back for my agreeing to leave Ranma and the rest of you alone?” asked Cologne, with a big smile.

 

“That is the planned trade off.” stated Nabiki flatly.

 

“Let me toss out a counter offer. The kiss of marriage is canceled as is the kiss of death. After Jusendo and what Ranma did to Saffron, the Elders decided that truly aggravating you was not in the best interests of the tribe. But I would like to offer you a place in our tribe, as a warrior.”

 

Ranma looked thoughtful, “Give me a moment.”

 

She walked over to Nabiki and her mother. They leaned in and Ranma asked, “What do you think?”

 

Nabiki pursed her lips, “This might be in your best interests. Think about it… Amazon training and you don’t have to worry about Shampoo anymore. I am not sure what the bad is, unless you have to move to China.”

 

“You are a wonderful woman Ranma and this is an opportunity that might be a blessing.” said her mother.

 

Ranma turned back to Cologne. “What about Ukyo and Akane? They defeated both Mousse and Shampoo.”

 

Cologne looked at the other two girls holding the animal carriers. “Yes… they clearly are warriors. I have no problem extending this offer to all of you. You have clearly demonstrated your worthiness. This was a cunning plan after all.”

 

“So the fighting is over? No more attacks from Shampoo or Mousse?”

 

“Correct. Can you live with that?” asked Cologne.

 

Ranma nodded absently, a bit stunned. “Uhm… let me think about this some more.”

 

“Why don’t we go back to the restaurant or the dojo, sit down and have a talk. Then we can deal with all of this. Are you amenable to this?”

 

Ranma nodded again.

 

“Good. Then shall we.”

 

The group headed out. Konatsu took both animal cases and Ukyo and Akane helped Ranma, the three of them hobbling together. Nodoka offered to help Elder Cologne and the old woman rested her hand on Nodaka’s arm. Nodoka said, “The Dojo is closer. We can relax and discuss this in a civilized manner.”

 

The walk was only ten minutes or so and then they reached the dojo. Kasumi seemed shocked by the damage that Ranma and Cologne had caused each other and returned to the living room bearing a tray of tea and the first aid kit. The various fighters allowed themselves to be fussed over, as they all knew that there was no arguing with Kasumi when she was in this state. Once the medical affairs were in order, the tea was served.

 

Elder Cologne bowed over the warm cup. “Thank you Kasumi.”

 

“You are welcome Elder Cologne.”

 

“Now what was this about you wanting me to become an Amazon?” demanded Ranma, a bit flustered by the whole idea. It was terrifying and so strange to even consider.

 

“Could you return Shampoo and Mousse to their natural forms first? I would prefer that prior to us talking even more. If you please.”

 

Nabiki looked over the rim of her tea cup with narrowed eyes, “We naturally have assurances that there will be no violence on your part if we do?”

 

“Absolutely. I said as much earlier. I am quite content with the fact that the battle is over and that you are the victors.”

 

Nabiki nodded and Ranma got up and headed out of the room with Kasumi. Akane and Ukyo opened the animal carriers and got out Shampoo and Mousse. The small cat and the duck moved closer to Cologne, nervously looking at the others. Akane looked a bit smug as she glared at the cat, even though she was developing a pretty good black eye.

 

Kasumi came in with a steaming kettle, followed by Ranma, who tossed a couple of bathrobes over to the Elder. With a happy smile, the eldest Tendo poured the water on Shampoo and Mousse, returning them to their human forms. The kettle was now empty.

 

Once the two were now covered, every one sat there at the table calmly, though it was clear that Shampoo was struggling with her anger. Cologne did not spare her a glance when she spoke. “As I said before Ranma, that was masterfully done. It was a battle plan worthy of an Amazon.”

 

“Uhm… thanks.” replied Ranma, shifting nervously in her seat.

 

Nabiki elbowed the redhead gently in the side, to get her to still. “She was talking to me baka. Thank you Elder Cologne. I could not have planned it if it were not for the fact that Ranma had the foresight to have obtained both the locking water and the kettle water and had them on hand.  The fact that she did and no one knew about it astounds me.”

 

Ranma blushed some as Nabiki praised her some.

 

“Yes. That was excellent foresight Ranma. And I must admit the use of the locking water is the one thing I would never have expected you in this ruse. I did not think you had the courage and determination to do something so… permanent to an opponent or to yourself.” stated Cologne.

 

Ranma nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “Uhm… well… I figured that with my luck with water to do anything less would mean that my plan would fail right at the start.”

 

The Amazon Elder nodded in agreement. “Very insightful. Yes, I do believe any other method that you could have used to change your form would have failed you at some time. It is just like the curse to draw the water you are most trying to avoid to you. That is what we have seen in the village.”

 

“That’s what I thought. So I just used some ladle water and poof… safe.”

 

Cologne looked thoughtful a moment before asking, “How long have you had this water in your possession?”

 

Ranma appeared a bit startled by the question and then sheepishly answered, “Uhm, ever since Herb was here. I got it before he left, you know… just in case I would ever need it.”

 

“Very clever. And no one suspected?”

 

“I know I had no clue.” admitted Nabiki. “And trust me, I would have used them if I had known about them.”

 

Cologne nodded. “I am sure you would have. You are a fierce defender of your family, Nabiki Tendo. Seeing how you and yours did today I would like to offer you membership into the Amazons, as full members of the Tribe with all rights and privileges.”

 

Shampoo and Mousse both bounded to their feet protesting. “Grandmother!” “Elder!”

 

“Hush! You two were clearly defeated in combat before you were locked into your cursed forms and Ranma kept me away long enough for that plan to work. That and she held her own against me. You tell me how that does not warrant full membership?” replied Cologne. “Besides, I do not want to irritate the destroyer of Jusendo over your mistaken quest for love.”

 

Shampoo’s face turned purple with rage and she spat out, “Husband is mine! Not stupid violent girl’s!”

 

Akane smirked and replied lightly, “Actually, she is mine.”

 

Both of the Amazons looked at Akane questioningly, unsure of her answer. Mousse had taken off his glasses and was looking over at a potted fern. Cologne asked calmly, “Explain.”

 

Ranma sighed and Akane patted her girlfriend’s hand lovingly. She looked up at the Amazon Elder and said, “Just so you know, she had three doses of the ladle water but only two from the kettle.”

 

The Amazons were quiet staring at Akane in shock. Shampoo and Mousse shrunk back to their seats at this news, stunned by what they had heard. In a tiny voice Shampoo asked, “Ranma give only water for Mousse and Shampoo?”

 

Ranma looked down at her hand clasped with Akane’s and nodded. In a soft voice, filled with emotion she replied, “Yes. Yes I did. Because this plan was the best way I heard of to end all of my, all of our issues with you and the others. The threat of you two being stuck as animals would be stronger than me stuck as a woman. Cologne would really have no choice but to yield if you two were locked. So I had to decide, did I want an out for me or an out for my whole family. Family comes first.”

 

Kasumi had tears in her eyes that had not fallen and Shampoo’s eyes looked wet as well. Akane looked so proud of Ranma that she might burst as did Nodoka. “As for me… being a girl has not been a bad thing. I have been happy and my life has been calmer. I have Ukyo as my sister. Kodachi is gone. Ryoga is leaving me alone for the most part. Pops is going crazy which I am fine with. My life is stable and I have friends. I do things outside martial arts. Yeah, giving up the kettle water for this was not much of a choice in my mind.”

 

Cologne smiled. “You are indeed a wonderful warrior and not a mere man. You truly would have been wasted as a simple husband. My offer to you all stands. Will you join the Tribe as warriors, you and yours, for your family is clearly one of warriors of the highest caliber, in many areas that would enrich my people.”

 

Ranma looked at Nabiki who had a calculating look on her face. The middle Tendo finally came to a conclusion, nodded and Ranma said with a grin, “We accept.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

Yuka and Saiyuri were sitting at their desks doing their class work when they noticed that Ranma seemed a bit quieter than usual. While Akane and Ukyo were clearly proud of their battle scars and were happily showing them off to everyone else, the red head was not showing off or telling her tale of battling Cologne. She seemed to be letting the other two girls shine but it just didn’t seem right. They knew they had to find out what was the source of her problem. It made them sad to see their friend so clearly out of sorts.

      

Their chance to get answers came when the red head took off for the bathroom. The two girls followed behind her and stopped Ranma after the girl got out of the stall. She looked up at them a bit confused, her blue eyes a bit wide and before she could say anything they both bracketed her and gave the martial artist a tight hug.

 

This action startled Ranma at first but then she relaxed into it and sighed. After a few moments of just accepting the hug, she asked, “Thank you, but what was that for?”

 

“What’s wrong Ranma? You don’t look okay?” asked Saiyuri, her eyes open and caring.

 

The red head was even more surprised by this and looked between the two girls, as if trying to figure this out, why they had shown up and asked her these things. “I… I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Yuka sighed and rested a hand on her friend’s arm as she spoke, “Ranma, honestly, you’ve always been a terrible liar. Something big happened with the Amazons and Akane and Ukyo are all excited and proud about beating Shampoo and Mousse but you don’t look happy. This is not how fights with you often happen, so something is clearly wrong. What is it? What’s wrong? You can let us know.”

 

Ranma opened her mouth to say something in response and then closed it again as if words failed. She looked clearly uncomfortable as she fidgeted nervously. With a frown at the door to the bathroom Saiyuri caught on and figured something out, “Come on; let’s go up to the roof.”

 

The three girls hurried up to the roof, avoiding wandering teachers and hall monitors. Once up there and they could see that they were alone Saiyuri turned, pointed a finger at the redhead, and said, “Okay… spill.”

 

Shaking her long red hair, Ranma said, “I had to do something this weekend that… that was pretty… final and the results are just starting to hit me.”

 

Yuka gasped, hand rushing to cover her mouth and she whispered as she asked, “You didn’t kill anybody… did you?”

 

Ranma rolled her blue eyes, “No! Honestly Yuka. Sheesh… no I had to use the water I had set aside to turn me back as part of a ploy to get Cologne to back down. So now I am stuck this way forever.”

 

Yuka blinked again, as if she was having trouble processing all of this. “I thought the plan that we had come up with was that you were a girl and always had been?”

 

Saiyuri sighed and patted her friend on the head as she shook her own. “I understand Ranma. So, your only way out of this is gone?”

 

“Yeah. To get more I would have to go back to China. And I kind of want to and kind of don’t.” said Ranma, turning to look out across Nerima, not willing to meet anyone’s eyes.

 

“Kind of don’t?” asked Yuka.

 

“I like being a girl. It’s nice. My life has been quieter, calmer, less insane, especially since all the fiancé problems have been solved as well as the Amazons. I mean… things are pretty good. I also like how the body feels most of the time. There are a lot of positive things that make me not care about the water.” said Ranma a bit dreamily, gazing off at the endless horizon.

 

“But…” prompted Saiyuri, knowing there had to be more to all of this. It was Ranma, there always had to be more. There was nothing about her that was ever simple.

 

“But you know… I kind of wanted to be able to change back occasionally, so I could marry Akane at the very least and so that we could have kids. You know, it’s not like I originally wanted to stay this way forever, just long enough to calm things down in my life.” Ranma looked even more down, her gaze turning down to the base of the building.

 

“Have you told Akane this?” asked Saiyuri worriedly.

 

“Yeah… she knows. I think she knows. She should know. She knows that was my plan way back at the beginning.  But she knew also that this was the best plan to stop the Amazons. So now we are trapped in the same place and I’m not sure what to do.” Her eyes were getting wet with tears as she turned to face the friends she had made with Akane’s help.

 

Saiyuri hugged the redhead again. “Well, then all you can do is live as a girl until we can get you to China so you can get the water. It’s not the end of the world Ranma. It’s just a little setback. Your dreams can still happen. Don’t give up on your happy endings.”

 

Ranma sniffled a little and then smiled, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Besides, we’re Amazons now, so it’s not like we’re going to get in trouble this time around when we head into China. No one hunting us, no kiss of death or marriage. That will be a great relief.”

 

“That would be a nice change of pace.” commented Yuka. They all laughed at that. “We should head back now that we know that you are okay. Will you be fine?”

 

“Thanks guys. You two are both great friends. I think I can keep going. It’s just that this has all been so overwhelming.”

 

After another hug the three of them set out back down the stairwell. They got back to their room fairly quickly, avoiding one of the Principal’s haircutting traps and sat back in their seats. Akane looked over at her girlfriend and flipped over a note. Ranma snatched it from the air, unfolded it, and smiled over at Akane after she read it, warmed by her concern, mouthing, ‘I’m okay.’

 

Akane relaxed, the tension clearly fading and gave Ranma a small smile of relief.

 

At lunch, as the group walked outside to the tree covered area where they usually sat, Akane asked what was up and because Ranma seemed a bit tongue tied and emotional Saiyuri explained things to the other two, such as what Ranma had admitted on the roof. The five girls were quiet as they sat down under a tree to eat.

 

Ukyo slowly got her grill together and absently made everyone some okonomiyaki, her skill such that even distracted as she was they turned out great. Ranma was busy looking at her shoes, the grass, anything but the other girls and she was clearly embarrassed by all of this. After Akane finished her pancake, she looked at Ranma, lifting her head and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help make you feel better?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You know I love you, right? Whichever form you are in you are my Ranma and that is all that matters to me.” declared Akane, is a strong and sure voice.

 

Ranma could feel the truth of it through Akane’s aura and it made her smile. “Really?”

 

Ukyo rolled her eyes and chided the girl, “Honestly Ranma, you are like the dumbest sister ever. Of course she loves you. One of the only reasons I am okay with how everything turned out between us is because of how much she loves you and how much you love her. So don’t be act the idiot like boy Ranma the super dope. Girl Ranma is far smarter than that.”

 

The smirk that was on the redhead’s face was very familiar and the girls realized that they hadn’t seen it in several days. Perhaps this problem had been worse than they had thought. “Smarter than that, hunh?”

 

Yuka chimed in at that point. “Yep. Boy Ranma had severe foot in mouth disease and always seemed to stumble into trouble because he never bothered to think before he did anything. Girl Ranma is much smarter in that respect.”

 

Ranma shook her head, “You all really believe this?”

 

“Absolutely!” stated Saiyuri. “Boy Ranma was great and all but honestly, he caused himself over half the trouble he found himself in. You, young lady, have managed to fix all that. So yeah, you are stuck in this form, for the moment, but so what? I thought you keep saying that Ranma Saotome don’t lose?”

 

That earned them another chuckle. “Yeah, I guess I do say that.”

 

Akane looked at him a bit funny, as this also seemed a bit… off, “You guess you say that?”

 

“Well, honestly I’m not so interested in winning all the time. Yeah I want to be the best, but I realized I haven’t gotten where I am now by winning all the time. Actually, come to think of it, I lose a lot, sometimes several times before I figure things out and then I go after them again to win. I guess it really isn’t that I don’t lose as much as I don’t quit.” mused Ranma, as she thought about what everybody was saying.

 

“Then if that’s the case, don’t stress out over not being able to change back right now. Don’t quit. It’s not over. We just have to go to China at some point. See, easy solution.” stated Akane, as it were the simplest thing in the world.

 

Ranma chuckled, and then began to laugh until tears began to pour down her face. The others looked at each other worriedly as this whole display was somewhat disturbing, though this was not the kind of maniacal laughter they had heard from Ranma before that always led to bad plans and embarrassing defeats. Ukyo looked a bit scared as she tentatively asked, “Are you okay Ran-chan?”

 

The laughter slowly reduced to chuckles and Ranma wiped her blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle happily, “Yeah Uk-chan. I really am. I am fine. For once, I think I can honestly say that I really am okay. I mean think about it. Right now, at this moment, all of the problems I used to have are solved, are gone. Poof! I did it! I DID IT!!”

 

Ranma leapt to her feet, jumping up and down a few times before posing heroically, with her fingers in the classic V sign. The other girls just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Saiyuri looked at the others and asked carefully, “Have you finally lost it?”

 

“No… don’t you get it… it’s over. I’ve won. I’ve beaten them all. I’ve defeated all of my opponents! There are no more barriers to my happiness!! You and I are great Uk-chan and the rest of them, the rest of them are leaving me alone. I can finally have some peace!” Ranma grinned broadly.

 

There was a collective long slow blink as what Ranma said penetrated everyone’s heads and they all started to smile one at a time. She smiled back at them and nodded vigorously. “Yep yep yep. My plan worked.”

 

Akane blinked a few times, still kind of bowled over by this assertion. “Your plan worked?”

 

“My plan worked.” stated Ranma confidently.

 

“Your plan worked?”

 

“Well… you did help me with it so I guess it is more our plan, but yes it worked.” Ranma corrected what she had said, to more accurately reflect what had actually happened, which also seemed to surprise people.

 

“Our… plan worked?”

 

Ranma smiled softly at the short haired girl, clearly showing the love she felt for the tomboy who had once beaten her all the time with a mallet and pieces of furniture when she had said lots of stupid and hurtful things, who had helped her time and again through various challenges, who wanted to become as strong a martial artist as she was, who had died and come back to her all for love. “Yes love, our plan worked. I think this means I’m free, really and truly free.”

 

Akane whooped, was on her feet in an instant, plucking Ranma up and swinging her around before kissing the redhead soundly in front of everybody in the schoolyard. “We did it!!”

 

The others laughed at the two of them, though Ukyo looked slightly melancholy. Ranma noticed this and got Akane to put her down. She pulled Ukyo to her feet and hugged her, “We are good, right sis?”

 

Ukyo looked into the blue eyes of her adopted sister and saw love there, not the love she had so wanted for so long but in the end far more than she had expected. She reached up and wiped a tear away before smiling. “Yeah sis, we are good. And when we can make it happen, you can be my brother as well.”

 

Ranma tightened her hug and Akane followed suit, the three of them holding each other tight. Yuka and Saiyuri looked on smiling. Akane whispered to Ranma, “So baka, feel alone and stressed now?”

 

With a look at the friends that she had never expected to meet and at her sister and her love, she grinned happily, saying excitedly, “Nope. I think in the end, my life is just about perfect.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

 

Ranma was sitting in the warm sun in the back yard, feet dangling over the engawa looking out over the garden. She had gotten a little taller in the last seven years and amazingly enough filled out even more, which only made Akane, her sister and all her girlfriends laugh at her. Even she had to admit that it was kind of funny. Her Tomboy had also grown more beautiful, letting her hair grow a bit longer, but not too much, and her body while still strong was much more feminine and filled out. She couldn’t even teasingly be said to be built like a brick anymore. Ranma could happily stare at her wife for hours.

 

The warmth made her thoughts drift as she was just so happy. Once the situation with the Amazons had been resolved life had simply gotten so much better as there really were no dangers in the same category. Nabiki had used her considerable power against Pineapple Head and for some reason he decided that moving back to Hawaii was in his best interests. There had been great rejoicing for that one and Nabiki had become a bit of a hero once it had been made known who was responsible for it.

 

Kuno had tried to grope both her and Akane downtown while they had been shopping and they had him arrested. True he hadn’t been held long, but it was just long enough for a mental evaluation to be held. It really couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy. That got the city council involved so they could work behind the scenes to avoid the dishonor to the whole of Nerima if it got out that such a “prominent” citizen were such a problem to the community as a whole. Without their father there to help bully the council, Nabiki’s files on the Kunos had leashed them when that had happened. The end result was that the former Mercenary girl had actually blushed and complained from the excessive hugging she got from a lot of people. She was not used to getting all this positive attention and it had shaken her about as much as Nodoka and Kasumi threatening her had. Working with non-profit organizations was a big change from what she had done before but she was using her powers for good now, protecting the little guy and that was what mattered.

 

Ryoga had vanished. That was kind of sad really as he wasn’t all that bad when he hadn’t been trying to kill her or was trying to sneak into her wife’s bed. She actually kind of missed the pigheaded blockhead. Occasionally Akane woke him with shouts of “Ranma Saotome prepare to die!” to bring a nostalgic smile to her face. She had even bought Ranma a stuffed pig that looked really close to Ryoga’s cursed form that they kept around the house for amusement, occasionally throwing it at each other. For all that he had bugged them Porkbreath had also been a friend when needed. Ranma really missed him and wished that the Lost Boy could be found.

 

Ukyo and Konatsu’s wedding had been something else. The couple had gone through a lot in the past seven years, a lot of ups and downs, and in the end the ninja had decided to stay male. Ukyo still dressed very masculine on the whole as that was how she was most comfortable and Konatsu very feminine for the same reason and they were happy with the roles they played in each other’s lives. Occasionally they asked Ranma for packets of instant Jusenkyo water and she was happy to give them over so long as she didn’t have to think about her sister and brother-in-law that way. There were some things that were too intimate. But she did admit that Ukyo had looked really good in that Tuxedo and Konatsu had been a stunning Bride.

 

Kasumi had moved out and had gone to school, which made her very happy. She had picked up her life from where it had stopped when Mrs. Tendo had died, trying to get back to the way she had been before. It was tough work after being a housewife for so long but she had excellent in her classes. In fact everyone’s life seemed to be going better, except for her fathers. Genma had never accepted the very obvious fact that she was a she. There had been all sorts of plots and lame stratagems to “correct” this “misunderstanding” and the continuing beatdowns had been incorporated into Akane’s training. The Tomboy had been so happy to oblige. Her wife had gotten very, very good in the last seven years.

 

Closing her eyes, Ranma lay back against the wood and sighed, stretching out against the warm wood. This felt so good and the abdominal stretch felt lovely. This was what she needed, rest and relaxation. Early last year she had finally achieved her Grandmastery in Anything Goes and it was a long time coming. It felt like it had taken her forever to finally get there, what with learning the sword, a number of Chinese weapons, various Amazon techniques thanks to their status as members of the Tribe and a lot of things she had come up with herself. The fight that she had with Happosai had been one of the hardest she had ever fought because he hadn’t held back at all. After a half day of fighting she had brought him down with one of her techniques that really had surprised him. The old pervert actually had tears in his eyes when he had conferred the title on her. She had as well and let the slight groping pass as they hugged. Complaining so wasn’t worth the fuss at that point as she had been too tired to really move at that point.

 

Life was good, better than it ever had been. The dojo held classes. It was doing well thanks to the knowledge she and Akane had gained in college plus Nabiki’s help with the books and advertising. Their family was doing well. She couldn’t remember the last time she or her wife had been attacked out of the blue by some lunatic or anyone had been kidnapped. Their life at this point was simply calm and filled with happiness. Ranma had to admit that it was hard to believe that all of this had come about because she had been tired and frustrated about her life and was determined to change it. Sayuri and Yuka still teased her about how clueless she had been at the start of things. She really had no clue how to be a girl and yet somehow they had survived. It was amazing that they had managed to pull things off long enough to get Kasumi, Nodoka and Nabiki involved. Their help had been invaluable in insuring that the ridiculous plan worked. She had been such a loon to think that she could pull that off stupid thing off with only Akane’s help.

 

Now though, at the other end of that craziness, with all the love and support of her friends and family, she couldn’t be happier. A voice called out from inside the house, “Ranma?”

 

“Yes love?” Ranma remained where she was. The warmth of the sun was too nice to warrant moving for most any reason.

 

“Someone’s being a bit fussy. I think she’s hungry.” Akane walked out onto the veranda carrying their baby, who was wriggling in her blankets.

 

Ranma chuckled and sat up, loosening her top as she did so. “I swear she had to have inherited the Panda’s hunger. It seems like she always wants more.”

 

“You can eat like that as well Ranma, so don’t talk bad about my daughter like that.” huffed Akane, giving the redhead the pre-mallet eye.

 

As Ranma shifted her daughter into position so the little girl could start on her meal, she said with a slight smirk, “Mommy’s little girl, hunh?”

 

“Well, she can’t very well be Daddy’s little girl now can she?” pointed out Akane with a bit of a chuckle.

 

“An excellent observation Love, a very good…” She winced slightly and looked down at her daughter. “No biting Akemi.”

 

Akane smiled at them fondly. “The great Ranma Saotome hurt by a baby girl. That’s funny.”

 

“She’s as strong as you Tomboy.” retorted Ranma, glad her child had gone back to suckling and not gnawing. “How would you like it if someone started biting on your nipple?”

 

“Okay… fair point. I’m glad she takes after me a little. She certainly has your eyes and those wisps of hair certainly look reddish.” Akane ran her hand gently down her daughter’s head, across the downy hair.

 

“Yeah, she’s beautiful, just like you.” Ranma was looking up at her wife with soft eyes and a warm smile.

 

Akane leaned down and kissed her wife, smiling happily. As she stood back upright she said, “Oh, I wanted to let you know we got a package from China.”

 

“We did?” asked Ranma curiously. She had clearly been caught up in her thoughts enough to have missed the mailman.

 

“Yep. I opened it and it seems as if Cologne finally took care of something for us.” The Tomboy’s grin was full of mischief and promise. It was one of Ranma’s favorite looks.

 

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at his wife. “Oh?”

 

“We have more ladle and kettle water.” Akane’s eyes twinkled happily.

 

The grin on Ranma’s face was slow to build but it grew nonetheless. She looked at Akane so excitedly. She struggled to keep from bounding to her feet or yelling out as their daughter was quieting down and eating peacefully. That was not a state that needed to be disturbed. “That means that…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you and I…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you can finally…”

 

“Yes.” Akane’s grin was so bright and blissful that it made Ranma’s heart soar to see it.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Just think, if we do this right, our little princess Akemi here can have a brother or sister in a year or so. I can become pregnant and then you can get back to normal. No more worrying about wanting to be a guy so I could have your baby, it would all be taken care of.” Akane crouched down and hugged her wife.

 

Ranma was sniffling a little, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. It had been Akane’s dream to have her child for the longest time now and it had only gotten worse since she had gotten pregnant. Akane had enjoyed getting Ranma in that state, coming to terms with the fact that the form could be fun and had some pleasurable uses, but as Ranma had started showing she had gotten a bit melancholy. She had taken to watching Ranma, clearly wishing this had been her and not the other way around. This simple present of water from the Musk would undoubtedly solve all of that, that in and of itself was reason to celebrate. “I would love to make you happy Akane. I think you being pregnant would be wonderful. I kind of like the idea of you carrying my child. It is rather exciting. And while the first three months are less than pleasant or they can be, I pretty much enjoyed the whole thing. The rest of the pregnancy can be lots of fun, until the end when you’re ready to pop. Then you just want it to be over. But in between… it’s lovely. You know, when this happens, I can show you the Saotome school of Anything Goes Pregnancy arts.”

 

Akane started snerking, leading into a full chuckle before saying, “Only you Ranma… only you.”


End file.
